Hope of Evil
by Louna Ashasou
Summary: Fic séquelle de la série Evil, UTAU comme Vocaloid, hétéro boylove. 3 ans après la fin de la guerre opposant le Pays Jaune au reste du monde, Rin pensait pouvoir vivre normalemment quand son secret est révélé par une personne de son passé. Un nouveau tumulte politique prend place alors que les séquelles de la guerre sont encore lourdes sur les coeurs.
1. The Nightmare's Beginning

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, voici le premier chapitre de ma première fiction Vocaloid (ça en fait des premiers XD) donc il est un peu en mode gros pâté mais ça devient plus fluide avec les suivants, rassurez-vous !**

**Je tiens également à dire que je ne me suis inspirée que des trois chansons principales de la série Evil : Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil et Daughter of White. A l'époque je n'en connaissais pas autant, et puis, j'aime bien me laisser quelques libertés aussi ! Donc on peut dire que c'est une fic très ouverte ! Mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même !**

**Si vous êtes intéressés par l'image de couverture, voilà l'image en taille réelle : louna-ashasou(:)deviantart(:)com/art/Hope-of-Evil-361069966?ga_submit_new=10%253A1364049645 (remplacer les "(:)" par des ".")**

**Merci à chacun d'entre vous qui lira ce premier chapitre ! J'attend vos remarques avec impatience ! ^^**

**Chapter 1 : The Nightmare's Beginning**

« Tu connais forcément cette histoire, celle de la Fille du Diable, pas vrai ? Ne me demande pas pourquoi je t'en reparle maintenant, j'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un pour évacuer tout ça… Ca fait maintenant trois ans, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier son regard, je ne sais pas si c'est car c'était le dernier que j'avais vu de lui ou car je l'avais toujours apprécié, mais en tout cas, ses yeux de ce bleu plus profond que la mer ne veulent pas quitter mon esprit… Il était tellement gentil, complètement l'opposé de sa sœur, enfin non, de l'image qu'on se faisait d'elle. Tu sais que j'ai été une de ses servantes dés mes douze ans. La princesse avait alors dix ans, elle n'était pas encore au pouvoir, c'était sa mère, l'épouse de feu le roi du Pays Jaune qui avait pris les commandes du royaume. Tout le monde la trouvait très belle, elle avait les cheveux d'un blond de blé doucement relevé par l'éclat vert de ses yeux, tous les hommes du pays l'aimaient, encore plus une fois qu'elle sortie le pays de la misère. On l'appelait _Le Soleil Rayonnant_, mais comme la Lune elle avait une face cachée…

Elle avait eu des enfants, des jumeaux à vrai dire, ne prend pas cet air surpris, je sais bien que tu n'étais pas au courrant, personne ne l'était, je n'étais au courrant que parce que j'ai toujours aimé me faufiler derrière les tapisseries pour écouter les conversations des adultes. Elle avait eu des jumeaux donc, une fille et un garçon, ils avaient tous deux les cheveux d'un blond d'or et les yeux d'un bleu d'eau obtenu grâce à la combinaison de leur mère et leur père. Ils étaient de très beaux bébés mais aussi une malédiction pour leurs parents, avoir des jumeaux posaient des problèmes pour la succession du pays, il fallait éduquer les deux parfaitement puis choisir parmi eux le plus compétent. Ca aurait été à leurs cinq ans qu'ils décidèrent de les séparer, le jeune garçon, Len, devint alors fils adoptif de servants, voué à servir sa sœur, Rin, qui elle fût promut au titre de Reine. Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi ce choix, certains disent que c'était car Len s'occupait déjà de sa sœur comme si elle était une princesse, passant tous ces désirs, une raison égoïste d'adultes qui ne voient que leur propre intérêt.

J'étais donc arrivé dans ce château alors que les deux jumeaux avaient étés séparés depuis un peu plus de cinq ans, la princesse à devenir passait tout son temps avec des tuteurs qui lui apprenaient à lire, écrire, se comporter en société, elle ne sortait presque jamais des murs du château et même de sa chambre. On l'a disait sérieuse, mais lorsque je passais ranger sa chambre je retrouvais des feuilles d'exercices pliées en fleur ou en grue et les cachais soigneusement dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Je trouvais cela amusant de la voir se rebeller ainsi dans le dos de sa mère. Mais celui que je voyais le plus était Len, nous étions des sortes de collègues après tout, même s'il était rare que nous nous retrouvions ensemble en service. Il avait reçut pour ordre de s'éloigner de sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au pouvoir afin qu'elle étudie sérieusement. Lorsqu'il la voyait il semblait tellement triste, pas envieux de sa place, envieux de ceux qui pouvaient approcher sa sœur… Car oui, lui ne l'avait pas oublié, sans doute car on ne l'avait pas noyé dans l'apprentissage, ou car personne ne cherchait à effacer sa mémoire. Je dois bien avouer que je m'étais sentie un peu responsable de sa tristesse, lorsque j'avais appris leur lien il m'arrivait de lui apporter des origamis de sa sœur ou de lui parler un peu d'elle. Je me rappelle qu'il commença à apprendre à confectionner des brioches juste après que je lui eu dit que c'était le dessert préféré de la petite blonde, je l'aidais de temps en temps à les lui faire goûter, parfois elle refusait de les goûter quand la pâte était trop brûlée, mais son frère caché n'en était pas démoralisé pour autant, au contraire, il riait.

Ce petit jeu de chassé-croisé continua jusqu'à la mort de la Reine, elle fût emportée, au grand désespoir de ses sujets, par le même mal que feu son mari, cette maladie était survenue de la mauvaise qualité de la viande durant une crise et même si ce problème avait été résolu depuis, les souches de la maladie étaient restées dans le corps des personnes en ayant trop consommé. Cette maladie avait pris le nom de la _Peste des Riches_ car durant cette crise économique seul ceux ayant des moyens avaient pût s'en procurer assez pour tomber malades. Suite à la mort de la souveraine, sa fille fût placée sur le trône sans hésitation, elle n'avait pas encore quatorze ans et elle devait diriger un pays, mais elle ne semblait pas affectée par ce fait et montrait une figure froide dés l'enterrement de feu sa mère. Nombreux furent ceux qui la virent comme une fille indigne, imperméable à la douleur de la perte de sa mère, mais ils lui obéissaient tout de même, n'opposant rien à ses ordres démesurés.

Car oui, la princesse qui refusait à se faire appelée Reine avant sa majorité n'engageait ses conseillers que pour y voir plus clair dans les détails du gouvernement. Une fois une idée arrêtée, elle la faisait exécuter quel qu'en soit le prix. Deux groupes de personnes se formèrent alors à sa cour et parmi les employés du châteaux : d'un côté ceux qui l'appelaient avec mépris la _Fille du Diable _et d'un autre ceux qui la plaignait pour ses responsabilités à son jeune âge. Bien entendu le second groupe ne comptait pas beaucoup de personnes, nous n'étions peut être que deux avec Len, les quelques employés ayant connus la princesse jeune prirent vite peur de son comportement après l'exécution de la nourrice de cette dernière pour l'avoir laissée seule un jour, celui de l'enterrement de son père. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne lui pardonne ce quelle a pu faire ! Ce n'est pas écrit _sadique _sur mon front ! Mais elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce que représentait une vie, même si elle avait perdu ses parents...

En fait, la princesse m'a toujours semblée très naïve, elle devait s'occuper d'un pays mais n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'elle-même. Tout ce qui l'importait était que Len fût à ses côtés, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés avec la prise de pouvoir de Rin, il pouvait à nouveau l'approcher et était au petit soin avec elle, voulait la faire sourire. Quelque part, j'avais l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés durant ces années, ils étaient tellement proches… C'était peut-être ça le sang commun, je les enviais un peu. Len lui montrait la beauté de l'extérieur en l'emmenant dans les jardins du château, il tentait de lui faire comprendre l'importance de bien s'occuper des personnes du pays mais même si sa sœur disait avoir compris, elle disait le lendemain de monter les impôts. Une seule fois le blond s'interposa, alors qu'un groupe d'employé accusés de trahison étaient condamnés à mort, la princesse fût blessée, elle pleura, dit qu'elle détestait Len et son égoïsme. Il céda à son caprice et elle se conduisit comme si de rien n'était avec un immense sourire.

Car oui Len était comme ça, il ne savait pas lui dire non il était obsédé par sa sœur, sans doute ce que l'on pourrait appeler un _petite sœur complexe_ il avait le dont de m'agacer avec ça, il faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour ses beaux yeux, se justifiais par son sourire. J'en venais à me dire qu'il n'était pas loin de l'égoïsme que sa sœur lui avait jeté au visage, il condamnait la vie d'innocents pour le bonheur de sa jumelle… Mais je n'arrivais pas à le détester, si sa sœur pouvait avoir un sourire d'ange lorsqu'elle dégustait cette délicieuse brioche que confectionnait son frère, Len lui, était un ange constamment. Les jumeaux étaient des models de beauté, dignes des divinités, mais le caractère de Len rajoutait à son physique une étincelle de pureté. Il était aux antipodes de sa sœur, toujours souriant, gentil avec tout le monde… Je l'aimais beaucoup et il venait parfois manger avec moi au dîner, dans les cuisines. C'est pourquoi le voir souffrir était difficile… Accepter son sacrifice l'était tout autant…

Lorsque le Royaume Bleu se retourna contre le Pays Jaune en profitant de la guerre civile, Len fit tout pour protéger sa sœur, je ne suis pas sûre de comment ça c'était passé, j'avais déjà quitté le château un peu avant les grandes émeutes, c'était devenu dangereux, j'avais… Peur… J'aurais aimé rester avec Len pour l'aider, ou au moins l'emmener avec moi, mais rien n'y fit, il ne voulait pas quitter sa sœur, elle était trop importante pour lui, même cette jeune fille des Contrées Vertes qu'il avait tué, il ne l'aimait pas autant que Rin… Pourtant la tuer avait été très dur pour lui, il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer dés que la princesse avait le dos tourné, je n'arrivais pas à lui remonter le moral, j'avais essayé… Il ne pleurait jamais devant sa sœur, il ne voulait pas l'attrister, il essayait de la convaincre qu'il allait bien, qu'elle faisait du bon travail, n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il y arrivait, ou alors sa sœur le pensait déjà, je n'aimais pas quand il faisait ça, son regard était un peu plus vide que d'habitude, il prenait sur lui… Seule la princesse ne le voyait pas, elle marchait dans son jeux, se convainquait qu'elle était une bonne petite et se confortait dans ses mots. Ce devait être si bien de pouvoir faire ce que l'on voulait et être supporté par la personne qu'on aime le plus… Etre soutenu par Len…

Je ne détestais pas Rin, je n'y arrivais pas, je l'avais vu trop innocente pour accepter le monstre qu'elle était devenue, qui aurait pût ? Len était peut être dans le même cas que moi… Quelque part j'essayais moi aussi de ne pas montrer mon dégoût à la princesse sur ses actes, je restais souriante, aussi bien pour ne pas la contrarier et recevoir ses foudres que pour ne pas la blesser et la faire pleurer. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus oublier ces atrocités qu'elle avait commises, des amis étaient morts sous son courroux… J'ai toujours trouvé que l'image de la rose qu'on lui donne la sied à ravir, une sublime fleur gardée par des épines. Cependant, je ne suis toujours pas sûre de la nature de ses épines, étaient-t-elles sont salle caractère d'enfant gâtée ou son frère ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était son frère qui l'avait protégée. Car autant l'existence de Len n'est pas connue, autant le fait que Rin soit encore vie l'est moins… Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne mens pas, j'en suis certaine… ! Ce n'était pas la princesse sur l'échafaud à ce moment, car j'ai vu la princesse dans la foule après l'exécution, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps… J'avais d'abord cru voir Len, mais ses yeux étaient différents, ses sourcils un peu plus fins… J'avais beaucoup observé son frère, et là ce n'était pas lui qui portait ses vêtements. J'étais trop troublée pour aller vers elle, j'avais les yeux embués de larmes en me disant que celui que je venais de voir être tué était le jeune majordome… C'était trop injuste… Il s'était tué pour elle. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, non ? Même si c'était ses mains qui étaient souillées de sang, il l'avait fait _pour_ elle… Il lui avait dédié sa vie et était mort si jeune, plus jeune que moi encore, il mourut à quatorze ans… » Les mots de la jeune femme se noyèrent dans sa voix en un chuchotement alors que ses mains étaient crispées sur le tissu de sa jupe noire. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de cela, elle avait choisit d'en parler à son amie car elle s'était rapprochée d'elle ses derniers temps, même si elles ne se voyaient pas tout le temps.

La jeune femme qui avait parlé s'appelait Neru Akita, elle avait dix-neuf ans, presque vingt, et la couleur de ses cheveux attachés en une grande couette sur le côté de sa tête, d'un jaune atypique, montrait bien qu'elle venait du Pays Jaune. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron très clair, illuminé d'un reflet doré qui ressortait beaucoup à la lumière du soleil. Elle s'habillait presque toujours en noir, disant que c'était la couleur qui lui allait le mieux, aujourd'hui encore elle portait une jupe noire qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous des genoux et une chemise grise avec des broderies jaunes. Elle aimait aussi mettre des bracelets, parfois une dizaine sur le même bras (pour les grandes occasions) mais c'était bien le seul signe de sa coquetterie qu'elle laissait transparaître. Car Neru n'était pas le genre de fille à se montrer fragile ou simplement féminine, elle n'aimait pas être sous-estimée et avait donc la mauvaise habitude de jouer les garçons manqués. Pourtant au fond d'elle, elle préférerait se montrer un peu plus comme une fille le devrait, ou tout simplement qu'un garçon sache la voir comme telle, comme l'avait fait Len… La jeune blonde sortie de ses pensées et tourna son regard vers son amie qui n'avait pas parlé depuis la fin de son récit, elle semblait choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, son regard vert émeraude était braqué sur les pavés de la couleur du sable qui constituait les chemins de la capitale du Pays Jaune alors que ses cheveux verts tombaient devant son visage, deux longues mèches encadrant son visage et dépassant de bien la moitié la longueur de ses cheveux coupés au carré. A la différence de son amie, Gumi Megpoid ne cachait pas son côté féminin, elle était un véritable garçon manqué et le montrait bien. Elle mettait surtout des pantalons larges en toile et de couleur marron de préférence, des pantalons plus courts et léger lors des journées chaudes comme celle-ci. Par contre elle ne quittait jamais ses vestes à manches mi longues oranges qui montaient parfois au-dessus de son nombril et découvraient sa peau subtilement dorée et des lunettes de pilotes ne quittaient jamais le sommet de son crâne. A la différence de son amie qui avait toujours vécu au Pays Jaune, Gumi venait des Contrées Vertes, elle rendait de temps en temps visite à la blonde dans la capitale de l'ancien Pays Jaune mais préférait rester à l'Ouest du Pays Jaune qui appartenait dorénavant aux Contrées Vertes, c'était d'ailleurs sur ses terres qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Mais Gumi voyageait beaucoup, elle comptait des amis d'un peu partout, étant fille de commerçants, du haut de ses dix-sept ans elle avait vu du paysage et connaissait les principaux pays qui régissaient le monde.

Toutefois, même si elle avait beaucoup voyagé et parlé, ce que venait de lui avouer Neru la laissait perplexe, jamais encore elle n'avait entendu de telles choses. Il y avait bien des rumeurs sur un coup monté par le Royaume Bleu qui faisait croire à la mort de la Fille du Diable mais ce n'étaient que des conspirations comme on en trouve à toutes les époques. La blonde était de confiance, elle ne mentait jamais et ne s'épanchait que rarement sur ses états d'âme, cela faisait partie de son charme, alors lorsqu'elle disait quelque chose de tel, on ne pouvait que la croire. Surtout que son service à la famille royale n'était pas inconnu de la jeune fille. Pourtant… Pourtant elle ne voulait pas le croire, cette fille n'était pas morte, elle était encore en liberté ? Où était la justice alors ? Du côté de ceux qui avaient fait tant de morts ? Elle avait personnellement connue de nombreuses victimes de ce régime tyrannique, parmi ces personnes il y avait Miku Hatsune, une jeune fille aux magnifiques cheveux turquoises et qui venait des Contrées Vertes également, ce fût sa mort qui déclencha le soulèvement des peuples, la princesse démoniaque en avait trop fait cette fois là.

Elle aurait voulut poser des questions à son amie, mais celle-ci dit qu'elle devait partir, elle avait dorénavant un travail dans un restaurant de la ville, elle y était en tant que serveuse. Les deux jeunes filles se promirent de se revoir rapidement, Gumi prenant brièvement Neru dans ses bras pour la réconforter sans pour autant empiéter sur son fort caractère, connaissant bien son tempérament. Puis elle regarda la blonde s'éloigner d'elle avec son habituelle mine neutre, un peu plus triste que d'habitude cependant. La jeune fille aux cheveux verts se rendaient bien compte de l'importance que devait avoir pris ces émotions dans le cœur de son amie pour qu'elle lui en parle, elle a qui il fallait d'habitude arracher des réponses car elle était souvent perdue dans son monde. Mais, même si elle se rendait compte de l'égoïsme de cette pensée, elle ne se préoccupait pas vraiment des états d'âme de son amie en ce moment. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment montré à son amie, Gumi avait toujours été très touchée par ces histoires tournant autour de la Fille du Diable, non car elle avait directement subit son courroux, mais car une grande partie de ses proches si. Il y avait cette Miku qui avait été assassinée après avoir trouvé l'amour et une amie très proche, même si cette jeune fille n'était pas sa meilleure amie, elle aimait lui parler lorsqu'elle la croisait. D'ailleurs, cette amie qu'elle s'était faite, elle avait dit qu'elle était une personne admirable et très belle, si elle ne se trompait pas, cette jeune fille s'appelait Haku… Haku Yowane. Miku lui avait dit qu'elle avait les cheveux blancs, elle n'aurait donc aucun mal à la reconnaître. Etrangement, elle n'avait jamais chercher à retrouver cette jeune femme, après tout elle n'était pas son amie, elles n'avaient jamais eu aucun lien alors pourquoi aller la voir après la mort de Miku ? Pour être triste avec elle ? Cela n'aurait pas de sens. Pourtant… En cet instant elle en ressentie le besoin. Elle pensait devoir parler à Haku de tout cela, lui dire qui était Miku, et qui l'avait tuée… Pourquoi elles avaient perdues une amie.

C'est ainsi que la jeune Gumi se retrouva devant un couvent bâti près de la côte du Pays Jaune, ou en tout cas de l'ancien Pays Jaune car le couvent appartenait dorénavant aux Contrées Vertes suite au partage des terres jaunes après la guerre. Cet endroit était situé à la frontière entre l'ancien Pays Jaune et les Contrées Vertes pour être exacte, c'était un endroit qui avait gagné en fréquentation avec le temps mais il restait très campagnard malgré la naissance de plus en plus de villes, c'était l'influence des terres vertes sans doute. Si la jeune fille s'était retrouvée à cet endroit, c'était par un grand concours de circonstances. Elle se rappelait que Miku avait travaillée avec cette Haku à la capitale des Contrées Vertes, située au milieu des terres, et s'y rendait sans se presser, la distance entre les deux lieux étant assez grande pour être décourageante. Et alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à une ville de l'ancienne frontière elle avait entendu parler d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et aux étranges yeux rouges qui tenait un couvent malgré son apparence démoniaque, Gumi avait immédiatement pensé à cette Haku et même si elle doutait qu'elle eu parcourue une telle distance pour venir ici elle devait s'assurer que ce n'était pas elle. Elle avait donc marché pour rejoindre les côtes et s'était arrêté devant cette bâtisse de pierres blanches comme la neige qui avaient une teinte rosée avec le couché du soleil. La construction était simple, mais belle, il y avait un clocher qui était plus haut que le plus grand des arbres environnant et malgré la simplicité des quelques fresques extérieurs l'endroit était très agréable à regarder, en toute simplicité, c'était comme admirer une violette pousser dans le désert.

Cependant, même si l'envie de voir ce que renfermait l'endroit (aussi bien la personne s'en occupant que les décorations intérieurs) était présente, le doute et une certaine crainte l'étaient bien plus. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, n'était même pas sûr que ce qu'elle voulait faire fût bien. Cette personne avait dû trouver la tranquillité maintenant, pourquoi venir lui dire que la princesse démoniaque était peut être encore en vie ? C'était presque cruel… Mais d'un côté, si elle avait été à la place de cette Haku elle aurait voulu qu'on lui dise, elle aurait voulu en savoir plus sur une personne qui lui était chère. C'est en se concentrant sur cette idée qu'elle poussa la porte qui menait à l'intérieur du lieu saint, la pièce principale était arrangée comme une véritable chapelle, aucun élément ne manquait et même si l'endroit était désert il était parfaitement entretenu. La pièce était plus sombre que l'extérieur même si quelques vitraux assez simples éclairaient l'endroit de rouge et de bleu l'ombre s'étendait à quelques mètres de hauts parmi les voûtes, de moitié plus basse que celles que l'on pourrait trouver dans une véritable église. De toute évidence cet endroit ne servait surtout qu'aux habitants de l'endroit et aux quelques habitants environnants, après tout les couvents n'avaient jamais été très ouverts au public. Elle fit quelques pas la dans nef centrale, regardant les quelques bancs de bois noir installés au cas où elle verrait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'informer, même si d'un côté elle préférerait qu'il n'y ait personne dans cet endroit sinistre.

Mais bien vite une jeune femme qui semblait être son aînée de deux ans entra dans la pièce par une petite porte située sur le côté, dans la travée à sa gauche, elle avait de longs cheveux couleur argent qui étaient noués en une queue de cheval dans sa nuque et touchaient presque le sol, ses yeux étaient animés d'une lueur rouge mélancolique qui serra le cœur de Gumi un bref instant et sa peau pâle était relevée par sa longue robe noir et blanche de sœur. Elle lui souriait doucement, attendant sans doute qu'elle parle et en rassemblant son courage pris la parole :

« Vous êtes bien Haku Yowane… ? » Ses paroles firent écho dans la chapelle ce qui créa un léger frisson dans le dos de celle qui venait de parler, celle en face d'elle parut surprise un bref instant et en hochant la tête lui répondit d'une voix faible :

« C'est bien moi. » Un silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que la dénommée Haku ne renchérisse pour inciter son étrange invitée à parler « Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? » La fille aux cheveux verts se rappela soudain le pourquoi de sa venue et s'excusant rapidement lui dit :

« Je suis venue pour vous parler de Miku Hatsune, une de mes amies… » Le visage de la plus âgée s'illumina légèrement en se rappelant de son amie et la lueur dans ses yeux s'intensifia alors que des flots de souvenirs la submergeait, elle ne dit rien et fit signe à Gumi de la suivre en s'engouffrant dans la porte d'où elle était arrivée.


	2. Because Angels do not Exist

**Rebonjour à tous ! Ma petite fic n'a pas un si mauvais accueil dites donc ! Je suis heureuse qu'elle plaise à quelques uns d'entre vous ! Merci pour vos review et de la mettre dans vos favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Pour ce nouveau chapitre, deux personnages font leur entrée, merci de leur réserver un bel accueil ah ah !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Because Angels do not Exist**

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient maintenant assises sur le sofa de couleur rouge délavé positionné dans un petit salon qui laissait peu d'espace pour bouger, surtout à cause de la table basse de bois sombre installée devant lui. Le sol de pierres un peu plus sombres que celles blanches des murs était recouvert d'un épais tapis tressé dans des tons variés allant du vert à l'oranger et le dossier du canapé faisait tourner le dos de ses occupantes à une petite ouverture dans un mur qui donnait sur une sorte de petite cuisine. Le long du même mur avait été construit un petit escalier en bois qui semblait peu stable et conduisait à un étage dont Gumi n'avait rien vu.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elles étaient assises, même si la fille aux cheveux verts avait dit pourquoi elle était venue ici elle s'était une nouvelle fois terrée dans le mutisme, n'étant plus très sûre du pourquoi de sa visite ou même de la façon de commencer. Haku qui était assise à ses côtés se bornait à regarder le sol en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, elle avait rarement été en présence de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que peu et avoir ainsi cette Gumi, qui venait d'apparaître, à sa droite avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Finalement les deux jeunes femmes misent mal à l'aise décidèrent d'y mettre une fin et d'une synchronisation étonnante prononcèrent un début de « Je pense que » avant de se couper après à peine une syllabe de prononcée.

La surprise les avait fait toutes deux tourner la tête vers l'autre et alors qu'elles se contemplaient dans un étrange silence elles ne purent s'empêcher de rire, d'un rire cristallin et discret pour l'une et d'un éclat de rire non dissimulé pour l'autre. Elles profitèrent de cet instant quelques secondes, savourant chacune de leur côté la brusque détente de l'atmosphère permise par cette légère confusion et se remettant confortablement contre le sofa pour soulager ses côtes de leur terrible douleur Gumi trouva enfin le courage de parler :

« Je comprends pourquoi elle t'appréciait autant ! » Cette simple phrase fit naître quelques rougeurs sur les joues de celle à qui elle s'adressait, elle avait bien compris que son invitée parlait de leur amie commune, Miku, et même si cette dernière ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, l'entendre de la bouche d'une presque étrangère avait un petit plus très agréable.

« Sa joie de vivre me manque et ses sourires me manquent aussi terriblement… » Haku n'avait pu s'empêcher de le dire, elle se sentait obligée de montrer que Miku n'était pas la seule à chérir leur amitié, car oui, même si cela avait été difficile à accepter elle avait finit par croire cette jeune fille qui ne cessait de lui dire combien elle comptait pour elle. Celle à ses côtés sentie l'air s'alourdir à nouveau et ne trouva rien d'autre à faire qu'hocher la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle l'avait comprise et partageait son sentiment.

« Je pense que… Miku n'aurait pas dû mourir dans cette guerre, pas qu'elle méritait plus qu'une autre mais elle connaissait l'amitié, l'amour, son premier travail… Je me rappelle des lettres qu'elle envoyait chez moi, je ne pouvais pas les lire aussi vite que je le voulais mais elle ne m'en voulait pas pour le retard de mes réponses. Elle était tellement gentille… »

« C'était-vous, à qui Miku-chan envoyait toutes ces lettres ? » Lui demanda la femme aux cheveux blancs et sans même attendre sa réponse rajouta « Vous êtes Gumi, Gumi Megpoid ? » Son interlocutrice lui sourit, elle n'était pas vraiment surprise que cette jeune femme connaisse son nom, Miku lui avait beaucoup parlé d'elle et il était donc logique que Haku ait eu également des informations sur elle.

« C'est bien moi ! » lui répondit-elle en agrandissant son sourire. « C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présentée plus tôt… J'espère que vous n'avez pas cru que j'étais une gamine qui n'avait plus toute sa tête ! » S'excusa-t-elle avec un rire nerveux en se rendant compte de son impolitesse, l'autre lui rendit son précédent sourire, mais tellement plus doux que lui seul suffit à rassurer Gumi. « Je… Désolée de dire ça comme ça mais… Vous savez que Miku a été tuée, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa question fit se tendre légèrement Haku, elle répondit affirmativement dans un souffle et la verte repris. « Celui ou celle qui l'a tué avait été engagé par la Fille du Diable et… Enfin, ce n'est pas prouvé mais… Je sais de source sûre que cette personne est encore en vie. » La seconde n'eut aucune émotion, Gumi le remarqua mais mis son comportement sur la surprise du moment, pourtant, ce que dit par la suite Haku la surpris bien plus :

« Quelle soit en vie ou non, Miku est aujourd'hui morte, rien ne peut la ramener, Megpoid-san… Même les anges les plus purs peuvent succomber dans ce monde, c'est pourquoi ils devraient rester au paradis. » Elle avait joint ses mains en prononçant ses mots et ses longs cils blancs s'étaient rabattus sur ses yeux.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça… ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle aurait dû vivre ? Comment pouvez-vous dire ça avec tant de désinvolture… ? Elle aimait cet homme, toutes ses dernières lettres ne parlaient que de lui, elle pensait déjà au mariage, elle l'aimait beaucoup… Elle aurait dû vivre à ses côtés ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » La coupa sèchement Haku. « Miku-chan… Je l'aimais beaucoup mais… Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, pas autant que vous ne le pensez. » Son opposition réussit à la faire taire à la seconde, elle se retenait de l'insulter juste par curiosité de connaître la suite de son argument. « Elle a finit par l'aimer mais Miku-chan n'était pas parfaite, lorsqu'elle la vue dans la rue, j'étais avec elle… Nous nous étions rendues en ville pour acheter de quoi manger le soir même. Il y avait eu des rumeurs comme quoi le jeune prince du Royaume Bleu se rendait en ville pour voir comment se déroulaient les échanges diplomatiques entre politiques mais personne n'espérait croiser ce prince, c'était un espoir tellement inutile qu'aucune des personnes présentent sur le marché ne s'attendait à le voir regarder les rayons, s'intéresser à de simples fruits et légumes de basse qualité. Pourtant…

« Pourtant il était là… Avec ses cheveux d'un bleu étonnant et rayonnant et ses yeux aussi pétillants que des saphirs. Il portait des vêtements assez simples pour son rang, tout de bleu et de blanc, si je me souviens bien il avait un uniforme militaire bleu marine avec des broderies et d'autres décorations royales tout en blanc. Même si pour son rang ce n'était pas grand-chose il rayonnait parmi le peuple où il se trouvait, la protection autour de lui n'était pas non plus très importante, il n'y avait que trois chevaliers armés qui marchaient à ses côtés en surveillant les comportements suspects. Miku-chan l'avait longtemps observé de loin, elle le dévorait des yeux, ça se voyait qu'elle trépignait et je fis l'erreur de lui prendre un des sacs de commission pour qu'elle puisse faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle me fit un éclatant sourire, ce qui suffit à baisser ma garde un court instant… Puis elle s'approcha de lui comme si de rien n'était et mima la maladresse pour finalement renverser son sac de pommes à ses pieds, sa mise en scène était astucieuse et il marcha. Il fit signe à ses gardes aux aguets de se calmer et l'aida à réunir tous les fruits dans le sac, elle lui dit qu'il pouvait en garder une pour le remercier, faisait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué son rang, il était gêné mais heureux de faire sa rencontre si on en croyait les quelques rougeurs sur ses joues.

« Il ne vit pas cet horrible sourire qui déformait les traits de son visage angélique alors qu'elle revenait vers moi après quelques minutes. J'avais déjà une idée de ce qu'elle cherchait mais ce qu'elle me dit dans la soirée ne fit que confirmer mes craintes… Elle n'avait d'abord pas pensé qu'il pouvait être prince, elle qui s'attendait à un convoi de chevaux des pays du Sud. Mais sa richesse sautait tout de même aux yeux, elle n'avait alors vu plus que ça, que ce pouvoir a portée de main… Ce jeune homme était naïf et il l'aimait, il était une cible parfaite pour espérer une meilleure vie… Elle m'a dit faire ça pour nous deux, qu'elle m'aiderait à avoir un travail plus facile, moins fatiguant et mieux payé, peut être même qu'elle réussirait à me faire rencontrer un ami de cet homme dont elle ne connaissait pas encore le nom…

« En une seconde toutes nos promesses étaient oubliées, son enthousiasme à l'idée que nous soyons collègues et colocataires avait disparut de son visage. La facilité était juste devant elle, je suppose que c'était normal… Elle méritait d'avoir une belle vie, j'étais heureuse pour elle… Mais j'étais tellement inquiète de la voir jouer à ce jeu dangereux… J'aurais dû l'en empêcher avant que tout ne quitte son pouvoir… ! » La voix de Haku se noya dans un sanglot étouffé, repenser à son amie était difficile, encore plus lorsqu'elle revoyait ce visage tordu par l'ambition s'afficher à son esprit. Elle en oublia presque celle à qui elle racontait cette histoire, son silence lui laissait savoir qu'elle était trop concentrée pour l'interrompre, elle avait commencé, elle se devait de finir, n'est-ce pas ?

« Elle continua à le voir, presque chaque soir pendant la semaine qu'il passa dans la ville commerciale où nous travaillons, Arphelior. A leur seconde rencontre elle appris que son nom était Kaito Shion, le prince lui-même, elle était encore plus motivée à l'idée de le séduire, elle m'avait promis une place à la cour si je l'aidais à l'approcher. Elle ne m'en demandait pas énormément, je devais juste cautionner ses absences parfois imprévues auprès de notre employeur, mais je n'aimais pas le faire pour autant. Je ne voyais plus la Miku que j'avais trouvé évanouie auprès de cet arbre que j'aimais tant, je ne voyais plus celle qui pour la première fois de ma vie m'avait complimenté, celle qui m'avait accepté… Il n'y avait plus que l'ambitieuse marchande qui rêvait de devenir reine.

« Elle ne me parlait presque plus, passait son temps à décider de comment elle devrait s'habiller ou à quel endroit lui donner rendez-vous. Et puis il repartie pour son pays. Elle était dévastée par son absence, tout était redevenu comme avant, mais elle ne souriait plus, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette douleur la hantait maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il lui avait pourtant promis de la revoir, elle savait qu'il le ferait, elle savait que son amour était acquis… Elle vint me parler, elle était triste, elle avait perdu le goût de la vie… Elle était tombée amoureuse à son tour. Elle avait d'abord trouvé la situation amusante lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle s'était fait avoir à son propre piège, moi j'étais soulagée que cette expression de désir ait quitté ses traits. La Miku-chan que j'avais toujours côtoyé était de retour… »

Elle arrêta ici son récit, n'avait plus le courage de continuer, elle avait voulut faire comprendre à Gumi que Miku n'était pas parfaite, et pourtant… Elle n'avait pas réussit à s'en convaincre elle-même, ce devait être l'inconvénient de l'amitié. La jeune fille était restée dans ses pensées, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle se disait qu'à la place de Miku elle aurait sans doute réagit pareil, elle rejouait dans son esprit les images fictives qui correspondaient au récit de Haku puis la fin sortie d'elle-même de ses lèvres.

« Et elle fût tuée… » Cette fois-ci, la seconde ne la contredit pas, après tout elle avait raison, il y avait bien une personne qui avait ordonnée sa mort même si elle vivait une belle histoire, quelqu'un avait mis fin à ses jours, sans demander d'explication. « Celle qui l'a tué est encore en vie… Miku est morte mais… Son bourreau est en vie… » Alors que ses paroles se noyaient dans le silence de la pièce de légers bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la pièce ce qui eu pour effet de capter l'attention des deux jeunes femmes. Une jeune fille habillée de la même manière que Haku se pencha vers la table basse pour y déposer un plateau avec deux tasses de thé encore fumant elle se releva et sourit à Gumi.

Elle devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient un peu en dessous des épaules, deux grandes mèches de ses cheveux d'or étaient écartées de son visage par les barrettes blanches et la sobriété de sa tenue donnait un éclat encore plus précieux à ses yeux d'un bleu rehaussé habilement de vert, elle était très belle, elle n'était ni trop grande ni trop petite pour son âge et savait mettre en valeur ses courbes féminines malgré les contraintes du couvent grâce à quelques coutures reprises. Le sourire éclatant qui s'adressait à Gumi alors qu'elle lui tendait une des tasses de thé eu le don de la troubler encore plus, l'image d'une princesse au visage bien connu s'imposant à son esprit.

Brusquement Gumi se releva, à deux doigts de faire tomber la tasse des mains de la jeune fille blonde dont le sourire venait de se faner. Celle aux cheveux verts se recula, évitant maladroitement le sofa derrière elle, elle semblait avoir vu un fantôme tant ses traits étaient crispés en une figure effrayée. Haku se leva à son tour et l'interrogea faiblement, faignant ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de son invitée, rassemblant la voix qui venait de s'éparpiller avec la rencontre de cette jeune fille Gumi réussit à dire d'une voix faible :

« Je dois partir… Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose que je dois faire… Je m'excuse du dérangement… ! » Elle n'avait pas laissé les deux autres écouter la fin de sa phrase qu'elle était déjà sortie du petit salon et courait le long des bancs de la chapelle en direction de la sortie. Ce qu'elle avait vu était bien pire qu'un fantôme, ce qu'elle avait vu… C'était le diable tout droit ressorti des enfers. Elle ne se préoccupa de la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber à l'extérieur, elle ne pût que courir, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois qu'elle fût sûre qu'elle était assez loin du couvent pour pouvoir se retourner sans que son clocher ne la dévisage. Cette femme s'était-elle moquée d'elle ? Pourquoi aurait-elle caché cette meurtrière si elle avait aimé Miku ? Elle n'y arrivait pas… Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui pouvait motiver de tels actes, elle ne pouvait pas accepter la vie de cette petite blonde, de cette démone. Mais de quel droit pouvait-elle la tuer ? N'avait-elle pas trouvé le pardon du seigneur là où elle se trouvait dorénavant ? Mais de quel droit aurait-elle eu le pardon… ?

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait penser, tout était flou à son esprit ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à présent s'était écroulé en quelques jours, son amie n'était plus la même, le destin du monde avait changé et elle s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec le cauchemar de la précédente ère, souriante comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle était laissé dans un océan agité sans côte à l'horizon et ne savait par où nager ou même si elle en avait la force. Devait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ou au contraire venger son amie ? Les questions défilaient dans son esprit à une vitesse ahurissante et les réponses ne voulaient pas se montrer, dans le chaos de son esprit l'image d'une personne instaura le calme.

C'était certain qu'elle avait besoin d'une aide extérieur, de conseils avisés, elle ne voyait d'autres possibilités que d'aller en parler à un de ses amis qui n'était pas extérieur à toutes ces histoires. Lui saurait la comprendre et son froid habituel saura sans aucun doute l'aider à trouver une réponse réfléchie à une partie de ses questions. Ce garçon avait toujours été comme ça, elle l'avait connu il y a longtemps et même s'ils se parlaient peu elle savait que le fait d'avoir été supportée par ce dernier plusieurs heures d'affilées était un exploit qui méritait de s'octroyer le titre d'amie.

oOo

Heureusement, Gumi avait l'habitude du voyage et adorait cela même, car sinon elle n'aurait sans doute pas apprécier de devoir supporter ces cinq jours de voyage nécessaires à la traversée de l'océan pour arriver au Royaume Bleu, exemple de prospérité dans le monde et dirigé d'une main de fer par Kaito Shion et son épouse, Meiko Shion, anciennement appelée l'épéiste écarlate, qui s'était illustrée dans la bataille contre le Pays Jaune par le soulèvement du peuple opprimé. Car oui, cet ami qu'elle tenait à voir vivait au cœur de ce royaume. Il vivait dans ce royaume… Dans la capitale… Mais où exactement ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en savait rien alors qu'elle passait les portes de pierres qui permettaient le passage de l'autre côté des murs de défense de la citée.

Elle se rappelait qu'il lui avait dit travailler pour la garde, peut-être qu'avec un peu… Beaucoup, de chance elle pourrait le trouver là-bas où même demander à quelqu'un ? De toute façon, maintenant il était trop tard pour reculer, car même si elle avait toujours aimé voyager, voyager pour rien avait tendance à l'irriter. Et si dans les deux prochains jours elle n'avait pas trouvé le garçon en question, il entendrait parler d'elle ! C'est avec cette détermination qui lui permettait d'oublier le doute semé dans son esprit qu'elle parcouru la capitale dans toutes les directions, tournant parfois en rond quelques temps avant de prendre la direction d'endroit malfamés sans faire attention, elle avait toujours eu le sang chaud et une étrange faculté à s'attirer des ennuis.

La soirée venue sans trace de son ami elle commença à refroidir ses ardeurs et sa motivation sans borne fit place à un énervement tout aussi important. Il la faisait attendre ainsi alors qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de lui et ses conseils ! Perdant tout espoir de le croiser aujourd'hui et la lumière s'affaiblissant de plus en plus elle pris finalement la décision de chercher un endroit où rester pour la nuit. Elle se rappelait vaguement d'une petite auberge en centre ville qui n'était pas trop loin du Palais Royal et se décida à s'y rendre pour la nuit, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps car la nuit était déjà presque tombée elle passa par un petit parc qui hébergeait une multitude de fleurs exotiques aux couleurs toutes plus attrayantes les unes que les autres, les formes des pétales étaient aussi des plus originales qui soient, certaines fleurs pas encore refermées arborant la forme d'étoiles ou de petites clochettes.

Il était indéniable que l'endroit était bien entretenu, il n'y avait aucune mauvaise herbe et les chemins étaient parfaitement délimités. La seule chose qui manquait à l'endroit était quelques lumières qui lui auraient permis de voir la forme qui se glissait dans son dos alors qu'elle admirait les premiers reflets de la Lune sur la surface d'un point d'eau où poussaient des Lotus aux pétales transparents aux travers desquelles la lumière filtrait et prenait une teinte rosée. Seulement, on ne la laissa pas plus longtemps à sa contemplation car une main se posa calmement sur son épaule, la jeune fille ne pût réprimer un cri strident de peur alors qu'elle reculait rapidement pour s'éloigner de l'inconnu, manquant de tomber dans la marre qu'elle observait précédemment.

Mais heureusement pour elle le nouveau venu eu le réflexe d'attraper son poignet avant le moment fatidique, la laissant avec un seul pied sur l'herbe humide et glissante, le reste de son corps restant dangereusement en lévitation au-dessus de l'eau. Elle ne se débattit pas, non pas car elle préférait rester au sec plutôt que d'échapper à son _agresseur _mais car elle était complètement absorbée par l'éclat vermeille des yeux de celui qui avait faillit la faire mourir de peur, les vagues de lumière créées à la surface de l'eau se reflétaient en une multitude d'étincelles plus ou moins rougeâtres dans les yeux du garçon au-dessus d'elle et rendaient son regard hypnotique. Elle ne pût se soustraire à la contemplation de son regard que lorsqu'il la ramena d'une poigne ferme sur la terre ferme. Se remettant petit à petit de ses émotions elle lui sourit. Elle l'avait finalement trouvé.


	3. The Icy Swordman

**Tout d'abord, bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'en profiter ! (je ne sais jamais les calendriers scolaires désolée XD)**

**Voilà un troisième chapitre de ma petite Hope, encore des entrées de perso, j'espère que vous ne finirez pas complètement perdus !**

**Enfin je n'en dis pas plus, profitez !**

**Chapter 3 : The Icy Swordman**

Après ce léger incident Gumi marchait en direction de la sortie du parc avec celui qu'elle avait cherché toute la journée durant. C'était un jeune homme de vingt ans, assez petit pour son âge car il dépassait la jeune fille d'une dizaine de centimètres seulement, il avait les cheveux bleus ciels dont des mèches tombaient sur son visage en se colorant de blanc et les yeux d'un rouge plus foncé que ceux de Haku. Il portait une armure argentée assez légère qui alliait les pièces de métal à celles de cuir pour fournir un mouvement plus aisé et les dorures appliquées sur le haut de l'équipement et le bouclier fixé dans son dos témoignait de son rang plus élevé de la moyenne.

Car même si le garçon était loin d'aimer les relations avec les autres et donc l'idée de devoir commander un groupe de soldats, ses capacités l'avaient élevé jusqu'au rang de sous-officier de division tandis que son caractère un peu paresseux sur les bords l'empêchait de s'élever plus haut à son grand bonheur. En effet, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était devoir diriger ces incapables qui avaient besoin d'un ordre pour savoir que lorsque l'on veut garder correctement un endroit il fallait établir des tours de garde alors si en plus il devait prendre la direction de divisions entières, il n'aurait plus qu'à démissionner et se retirer dans un coin calme et tranquille. Mais même s'il était loin de collectionner les véritables relations, il n'était pas aveugle en ce qui concernait les autres, par exemple en ce moment il voyait bien que celle qui marchait à ses côtés, et qu'il avait presque oublié depuis leur dernière rencontre, avait quelque chose à dire mais qu'elle hésitait, comme d'habitude.

Et il ne se trompait pas, la jeune fille qui marchait silencieusement depuis leur rencontre surprenante aurait facilement pu oublier qu'elle n'était plus seule tant ses pensées envahissaient son esprit. Car même si jusqu'à présent l'idée de parler au dénommé Matsuda Ppoiyo était des plus attirantes une fois en face de lui elle se dit que peut être ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il était de la garde royale du Royaume Bleu après tout, cette information serait un recommencement de la guerre, or était-ce nécessaire ? Une nouvelle guerre ferait de nombreux morts… Cette femme, Haku serait peut être condamnée pour avoir caché l'ancienne princesse, et même si Gumi était en colère contre elle pour avoir caché cette dernière, elle ne pouvait pas souhaiter sa mort après ses gentillesses et la confiance dont elle avait fait preuve à son égard.

Si une chose était sûre, c'est bien que la jeune fille ne voulait pas créer de problèmes, surtout pas pour la santé de sa petite conscience. Sa résolution était ferme, elle ne lui en parlerait pas, mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'une voix au fond d'elle la suppliait de tout livrer à ce garçon ? Ce garçon qui brisa le fil de ses pensées d'une phrase prononcée d'une voix traînante :

« Je suppose que tu as quelque chose à faire ici… Mais vu ce qu'il reste de tes réflexes tu devrais aller te reposer, non ? » On pourrait presque croire qu'il se souciait d'elle, mais en faisant un minimum attention à son ton, il était clair qu'il disait cela pour se débarrasser rapidement d'elle et retourner à ses occupations. Cependant son interlocutrice ne fit pas attention à ce sens caché de sa phrase et garda à l'esprit une certaine inquiétude qui même si purement illusoire lui faisait plaisir.

« Tu dois avoir raison ! Où est-ce que je pourrais te trouver demain ? » Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'éloigner, sa question eu le don de le faire s'arrêter immédiatement, mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es venu _me voir_ ? » Sa question la surprit grandement et c'est incertaine qu'elle lui répondit.

« Ou- oui en effet… Je… Enfin… Je voulais te parler de certaines choses… » Elle l'avait finalement dit, elle ne le voulait pas ses mots lui avaient échappés, c'était finalement cette partie d'elle qui avait gagné. Comment pouvait-elle faire demi-tour, inventer une histoire demain ? Mais maintenant qu'elle y était… Et voudrait-il l'écouter au moins ? Ppoiyo marqua une pause de réflexion et dit simplement en recommençant à partir :

« Devant les portes du château. A sept heures. »

oOo

Une quinzaine de minutes avant que le clocher de la ville ne sonne les sept heures, le jeune sous-officier de la garde royale passa les portes de bois précieux du château, décorées de pierres grises marbrées qui donnaient au bois d'un éclat doré un air mystérieux. Il alla s'asseoir sur un muret de pierres blanches d'un peu plus d'un mètre de haut qui entourait les murs d'un blanc immaculé constituant les murs d'enceinte du château royal afin de délimiter le tour de garde des soldats et empêcher les gêneurs d'obstruer la voie. Techniquement, il n'avait pas le droit de s'asseoir là, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, rester debout à devoir supporter le poids de son armure (même si allégée) aurait été beaucoup trop fatiguant. De toute façon il ne serait pas renvoyé pour ça et même si c'était le cas, il n'en avait rien à faire, travailler n'était pas une passion, loin de là.

Pourtant, même si une partie de lui remerciait Gumi pour lui permettre de quitter son poste pendant quelques minutes, ce qui le faisait rester ici était uniquement la pointe de curiosité qui s'était réveillée et voulait connaître la raison de la venue de jeune fille. Elle avait dit vouloir lui parler de quelque chose, ce n'était donc qu'un caprice personnel de petite fille, c'est pourquoi si ça n'en tenait qu'à lui il serait parti sans rien lui dire. Mais même si c'était un caprice, il reconnaissait que la jeune fille n'était pas aussi immature qu'on pouvait le croire aux premiers abords, du peu qu'il avait vu d'elle depuis leur rencontre elle faisait trop vite confiance et était d'une maladresse déroutante, sans parler de la futilité de certaines de ses pensées.

Toutefois, elle était une gentille fille qui allait toujours vers les autres s'ils semblaient aller mal et restait campée sur l'idée d'obtenir des aveux et la possibilité d'aider jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse comprendre, avec violence si nécessaire, qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Il avait déjà utilisé de ce genre de méthode avec la jeune fille, lors d'un de ses séjours dans la capitale, c'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais elle s'était trop intéressée à ce qu'il pouvait cacher et il l'avait durement (un peu trop ?) rejetée. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas coupable le moins du monde, elle l'avait cherché, et de toute façon, il n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe autant de lui, ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Les sept heures sonnèrent finalement alors qu'une certaine agitation prenait place dans la ville, c'était à cette heure que les marchés se remplissaient de clients potentiels, les ventes à la crié commençait donc avec les promotions prononcées assez fortement pour être entendues à quatre cent mètres à la ronde. La jeune fille aux cheveux verts n'était toujours pas là, ce qui agaça fortement celui qui l'attendait maintenant depuis près de vingt minutes. Certes, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir arriver juste après lui, mais sept heures sonnantes était vraiment trop demandé ? On voyait bien que ce n'était pas elle qui avait un poste à tenir. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, elle arriva peu de temps après, courant jusqu'à lui, essoufflée, les mains sur ses genoux lui permettant de se pencher vers le sol sans tomber pour reposer ses côtes douloureuses. Il la regarda faire, ne lui dit rien et ne bougea que lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui, il se mit alors debout, délaissant le muret derrière lui qui était pourtant assez confortable. Elle lui donna un de ses habituels sourires éclatant, c'était à se demander si elle était née en souriant à ses parents et aux docteurs, mais pas de chance pour elle, voir les gens de bonne humeur avait tendance à l'agacer.

« Excuse-moi du retard ! C'est le clocher qui m'a réveillée et je me suis perdue en chemin… Oh et il y avait ce petit garçon qui semblait perdu ! Et puis cette vieille femme avait besoin d'aide pour traverser… Et- »

« Ca va. J'ai compris. Tu es désolée. » La coupa-t-il avec un léger soupire pour éviter qu'elle ne lui fasse un récit de plusieurs heures sur les dix premières minutes de sa journées, elle ne fût pas déstabilisée par son ton froid, ayant appris à faire avec, même si sa phrase l'avait un peu surprise.

« Tu… Tu es sûr que tu as le temps ou- » Commença-t-elle a demander, mais une fois de plus il l'interrompu, la voix beaucoup plus dure.

« Je t'ai dis de venir aujourd'hui, ici, à cette heure-la, parle ou je retourne au château et tu ne me reverras plus. »

« D- d'accord ! » Dit-elle rapidement, comme s'il menaçait de partir à chaque instant bien qu'il n'est pas fait un mouvement pour lui laisser penser. « Je… Je suis consciente que parler de ça est un peu égoïste et- » encore une fois il la coupa avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin, d'un tapement de pied contre le sol pavé cependant, elle déglutie, cherchant à gagner des secondes pour tout mettre en ordre dans sa tête et dit : « Je suis allée voir une amie… Au Pays Jaune, elle avait servit la famille royale toute son enfance… Elle m'a révélé une chose… Je- j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un… » Elle regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait. « Je voulais quelqu'un qui saurait réagir de façon mesurée… » Elle marqua une nouvelle pause et reprit. « Elle m'a dit que Rin Kagamine, la princesse du Pays Jaune était encore en vie… Je ne l'avais pas complètement cru, puis je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux… » Cette fois se fût un grand silence qui s'installa, Gumi observait le visage de son ami, craignant sa réaction, une réaction qu'elle aurait bien plus redoutée si elle avait sût tout ce que renfermait son visage de pierre.

« Où ? » Interrogea brusquement Ppoiyo.

« Eh ? Hum, dans un couvant, sur la côte de l'ancien territoire Jaune… » S'il lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait tenté de savoir il y a longtemps, il aurait été la dernière personne à qui elle aurait parlé de tout ça. Les yeux du garçon s'étaient vidés, sa pupille se perdit dans le passé.

Le visage d'une jeune femme lui revint en mémoire, il ne l'avait jamais oubliée, elle et ses sautes d'humeurs, tantôt joueuse arborant son magnifique sourire, tantôt sérieuse avec une adorable moue se formant sur son visage. La magnifique Ppoine enviée de tous les hommes qui avaient un jour posés leur regard sur elle, sa sœur, d'un an sa cadette, et pourtant tellement plus mature que lui. Cette sœur aux cheveux bleus descendant sur son épaule gauche et aux yeux tout aussi rouges que les siens, mais bien plus pétillants. Elle n'avait jamais laissé son frère seul, même lorsqu'il avait tenu des propos désobligeants à son encontre, elle restait près de lui, lui laissant tout de même son espace vital dont elle seule connaissait les limites, et quand il était calmé elle le laissait s'excuser en ne faisant que sourire. Oui, il était vraiment un gamin comparé à elle.

Il s'était toujours demandé si ce n'aurait pas dû être elle l'aînée d'eux deux, s'il n'y avait pas eu une erreur. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il dise ça, elle lui disait combien elle le trouvait intelligent comparé à tous ces idiots. Ils avaient toujours évolués ensembles, se laissant tout de même une certaine liberté pour faire ce qu'il leur plaisait avec d'autres personnes (pour Ppoine uniquement). Ppoiyo était allé à la capitale, elle, était restée chez leur parents. S'il l'avait prise avec lui en ville, ce ne serait pas arrivé. S'il avait juste un peu insisté pour qu'elle découvre la ville d'elle-même, elle serait encore là. Il ne regrettait pas la mort de ses parents, pas qu'il ne les ais pas aimé, mais ils n'étaient plus tout jeunes, avaient vécu, elle, n'était qu'une enfant de dix sept ans, encore naïve et désireuse de voyager. Si elle avait quitté leur village ce jour là, elle n'aurait pas été tuée par les soldats du Pays Jaune qui avait tentés d'attaquer le Royaume Bleu en passant par les montagnes.

Depuis, il pensait avoir été vengé, la Princesse Tyrannique avait été décapitée, les soldats fautifs avaient été éliminés, il avait fait partie de ceux ayant porté l'épée contre eux et avait même rejoint l'armée peu de temps après. Sa sœur n'était pas revenue, mais son crime avait été lavé, il aurait dû pouvoir retrouver la paix après s'être renfermé sur lui-même. Mais il devait retourner au combat dorénavant, pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas _la_ laisser vivre, pas après toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait causé, cet être détestable qui lui avait tout pris.

« … Ppoiyo… ? » Dit timidement Gumi qui bien qu'ayant attendu patiemment jusqu'à présent commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami.

« Matsuda. » La corrigea-t-il, il n'aimait pas qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, il n'aimait pas qu'_on_ l'appelle par son prénom. En fait, il n'aimait pas son prénom, ou plutôt, comment il sonnait dans la bouche d'autres que sa soeur.

« Ou- oui Matsuda… » Elle se trouvait un peu idiote de ne rien dire de plus, mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas quoi dire, il avait l'air de souffrir mais la dernière fois qu'elle s'était inquiétée de son état il l'avait très mal pris. Sur le coup, elle avait été profondément blessée, elle s'était vite écartée de lui, puis elle était rentrée chez elle avec son père, s'était la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sans doute le garçon était surpris qu'elle lui ait reparlé, mais elle ne lui en voulait vraiment plus, il était comme ça, elle l'avait compris un peu trop tard. Mais ce sentiment de confort qui s'était installé maintenant qu'elle lui reparlait, ayant l'impression de le connaître un peu mieux, presque comme une amie, s'effondra avec la surprise provoquée par sa dernière phrase, qu'il prononça dans une sorte de murmure.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. » Elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il dit ça, en fait, elle ne le comprit pas du tout, c'était plutôt à elle de le remercier car grâce à sa brève écoute elle avait tout de même un peu soulagé son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire quoi faire, mais comme on dit, parler de ses problèmes aide toujours à les voir sous un autre angle et à trouver des réponses. Elle n'aurait qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était, après tout cette fille, même si ancienne tyran, semblait avoir arrêté ses crimes… La pensée de la laisser vivre tranquillement après tout ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais elle ne se voyait pas la recondamner à mort.

Le jeune homme en face d'elle lui fit un bref signe d'au revoir de la main et retourna dans l'enceinte du château sans un mot. Elle compris qu'elle ne le reverrait sans doute pas mais préféra tout de même rester dans la capitale quelques jours, au cas où il se déciderait à lui parler. Car elle voulait vraiment l'aider, peut importe qu'elles étaient ses souffrances. En partant de son côté, elle ne remarqua pas l'homme aux cheveux rouges feu qui se redressa de derrière muret, près de l'endroit où elle se tenait, le visage grave, et partit à la suite de Ppoiyo, en courrant presque.

oOo

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges, qui devait être un peu plus âgé que Ppoiyo, le héla d'un « Vous, attendez ! » mais celui a qui il s'adressait dont il ne connaissait pas le nom semblait l'ignorer. Le sang à ses tempes se fit alors plus fort, agacé de devoir courir une seconde de plus pour le rattraper, mais l'autre marchait tellement lentement, traînant presque des pieds, qu'il n'eut qu'à accélérer la cadence un bref moment pour se placer devant le sous-officier. Ce dernier était partagé entre l'idée de dégainer son épée pour faire comprendre à ce type qu'il le gênait et passer devant lui en l'ignorant totalement, mais ses deux idées furent expulsées de son esprit lorsqu'il fit plus attention au visage et aux vêtements du jeune homme au comportement étrange.

Il avait une veste d'un tissu noir qui semblait proche du satin par son éclat changeant avec ses mouvements, pourtant le tissu semblait épais, sa veste assez longue lui descendait en dessous des genoux et avait des bordures rouges et quelques motifs en forme de losange au centre duquel se tenait un Lys noir. Le reste de sa tenu était sur le même ton de rouge et noir mais beaucoup moins riche. Pourtant cette veste finement décoré ajouté à son visage que l'ont aurait pu croire être celui du Souverain Shion Kaito s'il n'avait pas eu les cheveux et les yeux rouges, sans parler de cette lueur sombre dans son regard. Reconnaissant celui qui était fasse à lui, Ppoiyo enleva sa main de la garde de son épée et se reculant de lui d'un pas s'inclina face à l'homme en prononçant ces mots :

« Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse, seigneur. » Celui à qui la phrase était destinée se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise, les regards des personnes qui circulaient dans la cour du château se posant sur eux avec étonnement. Il fit alors signe au soldat de se redresser, ce que ce dernier fît en arborant un air lasse, déjà fatigué de la conversation et n'ayant vraiment pas l'esprit à ça. « Puis-je savoir ce que vous attendez de moi, seigneur ? » Rajouta Ppoiyo, voulant en finir avec cette entrevue au plus vite. Les personnes autour d'eux reprirent leurs activités et l'endroit fût vite plus tranquille, ainsi le presque sosie du Roi lui répondit :

« J'ai… Comme qui dirait, entendu votre conversation… » Ce n'était pas vraiment cela, il les avait complètement écoutés alors qu'il se rendait au château pour voir son demi-frère, le Roi lui-même. Il n'aimait pas vraiment dire qui il était et c'est pourquoi on le connaissait comme un ami proche du Roi Kaito, car dire qu'il était son _demi_ frère revenait à livrer au grand jour le fait que leur père avait eu des aventures. Or cela ne ferait que ternir aussi bien l'image de l'aîné qui n'avait pu accéder au trône que celle de la lignée royale. Il était Crypton Akaito, _ami_ de la famille royale.

« Si vous avez entendu, oubliez. » Dit froidement le bleuté en face de lui, il était agacé par la tournure des évènements, c'était bien sa vaine, il n'avait jamais été chanceux mais là il battait des records… Avoir un noble dans les pattes avec une histoire pareille n'était vraiment pas conseillé.

« Si vous comptez lui faire payer ses crimes une bonne fois pour toute, je veux être de la partie. » Rajouta-t-il en ne se formalisant pas de l'ordre donné par le soldat.

« Qui vous dit que je compte la tuer ? Je n'en ai peut être rien à faire de cette histoire. » Répliqua aussi tôt Ppoiyo à celui qui commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

« Car vous avez le même regard que Ka- … Que le Roi, lorsqu'elle fît tuer celle qu'il aimait. Vous aussi, vous avez souffert, n'est-ce pas ? Vous respirez la vengeance… » Pour la première fois depuis longtemps on avait sût faire taire l'épéiste, il ne pouvait croire qu'il était si transparent, il devait reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions avant que tous les idiots de la ville ne viennent lui demander de l'accompagner tuer la Princesse démoniaque. Oui, il comptait bien la tuer, lui faire payer ses crimes de son épée. Il la retrouverait et mettrait fin à tout cela, l'honneur ? Il s'en foutait complètement, si ce type ne l'avait pas entendu il voulait que personne ne soit au courrant de son acte, qu'elle meure dans le silence. Mais celui qui attendait patiemment une réponse favorable ne semblait pas enclin à lui laisser cette tranquillité. Pourquoi voulait-il la tuer d'abord ? Il ne semblait pas être si mal en point…

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, pour le faire répondre à ses interrogations intérieures.

« Pour venger la douleur d'un être cher. » Lui répondit simplement Akaito, il ne pouvait lui dire que c'était pour son frère, il ne pouvait pas non plus mentir et s'inventer un drame. Il voulait juste tuer celle qui avait enlevé à son précieux petit frère son sourire et son innocence, certes, c'était un peu puéril, Kaito avait maintenant une femme haute en couleur et de fort caractère, il était heureux, connu comme un des deux héros du siècle. Mais s'il apprenait que cette fille était encore en vie, si elle se réattaquait à lui… Il devait l'arrêter avant.

« Matsuda. » Se présenta le sous-officier simplement, il n'allait pas lui dire en face qu'il acceptait qu'il l'accompagne, il ne lui donnerait même pas de lieu de rendez-vous comme pour Gumi, avec un peu de chance, le jeune noble le manquera.

« Crypton Akaito. » Dit à son tour l'autre, lui tendant la main avec un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres, on dirait qu'il avait passé le test finalement. Celui qui n'avait donné que son nom de famille regarda longuement la main qui lui était tendue et se résigna finalement à la serrer de sa main gantée de cuir. Une chose était sûre, il devrait tout faire pour semer l'homme.

oOo

Séparées d'un océan et de centaines de kilomètres de terres de la capitale du Royaume Bleu, les portes de celle de l'ancien Pays Jaune. Un jeune homme s'y avançait, marchant parmi les autres voyageurs, des vendeurs pour la plus part, il passait inaperçus avec ses vêtements de voyage, un pantalon d'un tissu résistant blanc délavé, un haut gris bleuté sans manches et une cape de voyageur de tissu marron. Un grand paquet de tissu était suspendu à son dos, faisant la largeur d'une grosse branche et sa taille en hauteur, environ un mètre soixante quinze. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux turquoise coupés courts dépassaient de sous sa capuche et dans l'ombre formée par cette dernière sur son visage, on ne distinguait que l'éclat vert d'eau aux éclats orangés de ses yeux.

Il passa les murs d'enceinte de la capitale sans problème, les gardes n'étaient pas vigilants pour les personnes seules comme lui, ils étaient sans doute trop confiants. Après tout, la guerre était finie. Dorénavant, le pays était sous la tutelle du Royaume Bleu qui avait conservé la majorité du territoire et comptaient créer un nouveau pays, même si tout le monde avait gardé l'habitude de l'appeler Pays Jaune. On ne réécrirait pas l'histoire si facilement. L'homme qui s'occupait du pays, en devenir de s'appeler le Pays Violet, était l'intendant Kamui Gakupo il savait se faire obéir même si sa réputation n'était pas parfaite, tout le monde réclamait le héro Shion Kaito comme souverain du pays.

Mais toutes ces histoires n'intéressaient pas vraiment le jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers le château royal, il n'était dans cette ville que pour une raison, voir ce qu'il restait de celle qui avait fait tuer sa sœur. Hatsune Mikuo, tel était son nom, était dans une sorte de pèlerinage, il était longtemps resté dans le village où lui et sa sœur jumelle avaient grandis, ayant appris sa mort il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire quoi que ce soit que d'attendre désespérément son retour impossible. Puis il avait finalement décidé de voyager, il était aller voir la ville où sa sœur était allée travailler, celle-là même où elle avait été tuée, la capitale des Terres Vertes. Puis il avait voyagé jusqu'ici, le terrier de cette meurtrière. Il marchait dans l'allée centrale de la ville, il y avait peu de commerçants déjà installés et il était difficile de circuler librement entre les charrettes et les chevaux au repos après cette marche matinale. Alors il passa dans une ruelle adjacente, surtout consacrée aux habitations, ces ruelles servaient de cours de récréation aux enfants le jour et de repère aux personnes mal attentionnées la nuit.

Après quelques minutes de marche il se dit qu'il serait peut être temps de rejoindre une rue plus fréquentée, avant de ne complètement rater le palais royal. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie de cette ruelle mal éclairée une voix féminine à la fois forte et douce l'arrêta :

« Toi, ô voyageur égaré… » dit-elle, délaissant de ses yeux d'un bleu profond la boule de cristal posée devant elle sur un coussin de drap rouge sang qui était le seul objet de la vieille caisse qui lui servait de table. La voix mystérieuse de la femme traversa le cœur de Mikuo et il s'arrêta, surpris par ces intonations semblant venir d'un autre monde. Il la vit alors, une femme très belle aux traits fins, ses longs cheveux roses un peu ondulés descendaient sur ses épaules et jusqu'à la moitié de son dos, ses yeux bleus le scrutaient du plus profond de son âme, habités par une lueur spectrale et la couleur blanche de sa peau était rehaussée par son rouge à lèvre vermeille. Elle n'était pas habillée de façon étincelante, plus ou moins de vieux vêtements bariolés ajustés en une jupe longue rouge et un haut bleu-vert. Pourtant, cette femme, il devait l'avouer, était d'une beauté transcendante. Elle lui adressa un fin sourire et repris « Tu ne devrais pas continuer dans cette direction, le Palais n'est pas l'endroit que tu recherches. »

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce que je recherche ? » La questionna-t-il, perturbé par ses mots.

« Je sais que tu es un homme et que tes traits sont vaillants, tu cherches à protéger. Mais tu vas perdre ton dernier être cher au couvent des anciennes rives jaunes. Rester ici n'est que perte de temps. »

« Pourquoi vous écouterai-je ? » Lui redemanda-t-il, si elle avait été comme toute ses pseudos voyantes qu'il avait croisé il ne se serait pas retourné, mais en elle, il y avait quelque chose qui faisait la différence, la démarquait.

« Car je suis la seule ici à pouvoir interpréter ce que je vois, n'est-ce pas ? » Rétorqua-t-elle avec un charmant sourire, abaissant légèrement ses cils sur ses yeux et intensifiant son regard. Le garçon fût encore plus troublé et ne pu empêcher des rougeurs de naître sur ses joues puis en lui glissant une phrase comme quoi il reviendrait si elle s'était moquée de lui il partit dans la direction inverse au palais, soudainement pressé. Elle le suivit du regard et alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement dit d'une voix forte « Le couvent de l'ancienne rive jaune, n'oubliez pas ! » puis elle se retrouva à nouveau seule dans cette ruelle déserte non sans un léger sourire.


	4. A New Union

**Hi everybody!  
Encore un nouveau chapitre ah ah ! Et surtout, encore un nouveau personnage X") J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle rencontre et la tournure que prennent les évènements ! L'action peut commencer !  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : A New Union**

Suite à l'_accord_ entre le jeune noble et le sous-officier, ce dernier était allé au près de ses supérieurs afin de demander de prendre des jours de congé et pouvoir s'absenter comme il le souhaitait. Malheureusement pour lui, le voyage serait long, il fallait bien six jours, cinq avec un temps favorable, pour traverser la mer. Sans compter qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour exécuter la princesse déchue. C'est pourquoi il dû faire preuve de _motivation, _c'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie qu'il était aussi décidé à faire quelque chose, il se surprenait lui-même, et surtout, ses supérieurs.

Mais ils restaient campés sur leurs positions, ils auraient très bien pu lui accorder ce qu'il souhaitait, après tout le royaume allait bien, il n'y avait pas de menace dans les parages, qu'est-ce que cela leur aurait coûté ? Ne pas pouvoir taquiner le jeune homme qui enfin se montrait déterminé et leur faisait découvrir des expressions nouvelles. Car même s'il n'était pas vraiment apprécié parmi ses collègues (après tout il ne parle jamais et si l'on ose lui adresser un mot il vous regarde froidement comme si vous veniez de l'insulter !) lorsque l'on est condamné à rester derrière des murs d'enceintes toute la journée sans action, le moindre amusement est le bienvenu.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir supporté leur petit jeu et maintes allusions à une petite amie cachée dans l'espoir de le faire rougir Ppoiyo reçut la permission de s'absenter pour trois semaines, ce qui lui laissait assez peu de temps pour son objectif, mais en ce moment, être renvoyé ne lui avait jamais parut aussi tentant. Il quitta ses supérieurs qui riaient aux éclats avec une lettre qui constatait de la suspension de ses fonctions, il n'avait qu'à aller la faire signer au chef des armées et il pourrait enfin s'occuper des détails du voyage en matière de vêtements et vivres, pour lui seul bien entendu.

De son côté, Akaito était allé voir le Roi, avant que ses audiences et autres travaux réservés à sa position ne commencent, comme il l'avait prévu avant que sa matinée ne soit complètement bouleversée. Mais il eu la tache difficile d'annuler leur quelques projets pour les semaines à venir et de lui expliquer sans trop en dire qu'il ne serait pas présent au Royaume pendant un long moment, l'excuse d'une retrouvaille d'amis lui avait permis de dissiper le doute chez son demi-frère qui restait tout de même préoccupé par sa raison. Jamais son aîné ne lui avait parlé d'amis de l'autre côté de la mer et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de la sincérité de celui-ci.

Cependant il estima que l'homme aux cheveux rouges en face de lui n'avait pas à déclencher la méfiance chez lui, il avait toujours pu compter sur lui. Leur matinée à parler de tout et rien se déroula alors comme à l'accoutumée, même si un peu réduite cette fois car Akaito devrait préparer de quoi voyager. Il se sépara alors du Roi Kaito, pris congé de la Reine qui venait tout juste le saluer, moins matinale qu'à l'accoutumée, et se dirigea en ville.

Il aimait beaucoup cette ville, il y avait grandit et ne s'en était pas lassé, les commerces étaient vivants, les jeunes filles que l'on pouvait croiser adorables, on ne s'ennuyait jamais grâce aux nombreux voyageurs aussi, et il y avait beaucoup de festivals d'organisés sur des thèmes divers. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de partir d'ici, pourtant il n'y avait pas toujours été heureux, mais le besoin ne s'était pas fait ressentir, s'il voulait être heureux un jour, ce devait être ici et pas ailleurs. Il n'aimais pas fuir car il n'était pas lâche, il donnait toujours tout ce qu'il avait et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule d'épuisement.

Cette fois, ce même courage, il devait le mettre à utilité pour prendre la mer, il partirait du pays pour soutenir son frère d'une autre manière. Jusqu'à présent il était resté à ses côtés, il avait du mal à imaginer que l'on pouvait protéger quelqu'un en étant éloigné de ce dernier, mais de toute façon il n'allait pas attendre que cette fille remonte une armée pour attaquer le royaume, il agirait en premier.

oOo

Le lendemain matin le jeune noble aux cheveux rouges attendait sur le pont dés l'aurore, il s'était rendu compte dans la soirée qu'ils n'avaient fixé aucune heure de départ et était donc venu le plus tôt possible pour être sûr de ne pas rater le soldat. Il avait trouvé des vêtements plus discrets que ceux qu'il portait habituellement, même si le rouge était encore présent, il n'avait réussit à s'en défaire. Il avait opté pour des vêtements de voyage résistants de couleur noire et portait une veste épaisse noire aux bordures rouges, à sa ceinture était accroché le fourreau richement serti de rubis où était logée son épée. Il attendait l'autre garçon depuis une heure maintenant et fatigué de sa courte nuit il s'assit près des quais sur une caisse de cargaison et avait posé son lourd sac de voyage à ses pieds.

Il espérait juste que l'autre n'ait pas dans l'idée de partir dans l'après-midi.

Mais un peu plus tard son vœu silencieux fût exaucé alors que le jeune homme qui l'accompagnerait entra dans le port, si son visage n'était pas aussi original, et même unique, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas reconnu. En effet Ppoiyo avait délaissé son armure et ses insignes royaux pour une tenue bien plus simple et passe partout qui s'accordait mieux à son allure chétive. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient remontées à ses coudes et un gilet bleu sans manche était passé par-dessus, une large ceinture de cuir à la même couleur terre que son pantalon soutenait le fourreau de son épée, à l'allure bien plus modeste que celle d'Akaito.

Il avait les mains enfournées dans ses poches et son visage pris une expression désespérée alors qu'il aperçu son _compagnon_ qui s'était mis debout pour aller vers lui et être sûr qu'il ne le manquerait pas, une longue écharpe noir d'un côté et rouge de l'autre tournoyant dans le vent. Ppoiyo ne cacha pas ses sentiments et à peine étaient-ils arrivés l'un en face de l'autre il lança, l'air de se parler à lui-même :

« Je savais que j'aurais dû partir plus tôt… Depuis quand ceux de la cour se réveillent-ils si tôt ? » Celui qui était visé préféra contenir sa colère, tout de même visible par les jointures de ses mains qui se blanchissaient sous la pression qu'il exerçait dans ses poings, il se contenta d'étirer un sourire crispé qui prit alors des airs sadique et lui répondit :

« Désolé de prendre ce voyage au sérieux, Matsuda. » Celui ainsi nommé tiqua légèrement à l'emploi si familier de son nom et se félicita intérieurement de ne pas être facile à énerver alors qu'il se dirigeait sur les quais à la recherche d'un bateau pouvant leur faire faire la traversée.

Akaito le suivit, il allait devoir voyager avec lui, il ne savait pas vraiment où aller et n'étant jamais partie en voyage il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de faire cavalier seul. Pourtant il aurait bien voulu chercher un bateau lui-même et le trouver avant Matsuda aurait été parfait, juste assez pour l'agacer et avec de la chance, l'énerver. Mais il ne fit rien, aussi tentant que cela pouvait être, il se contenta d'observer le jeune homme en gardant ses distances pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait se débrouiller sans lui. Sans doute…

Finalement il avait trouvé un marin plutôt enthousiasmé à l'idée d'avoir des passagers, sans doute pour les faire travailler en échange, et qui ne demandait pas beaucoup d'argent, Ppoiyo attendit alors que l'homme regarde ailleurs pour monter sur le modeste bateau à l'allure tout de même solide. Cependant il fût vite repéré et Akaito le rejoint, donnant une bourse d'argent au marin, celui-ci resta d'ailleurs longtemps à fixer la somme d'argent que l'on venait de lui remettre, éberlué. Au moins, cela eu l'avantage de permettre un passage sans question au jeune noble.

Ppoiyo le regarda faire, le dévisageant presque de ses yeux à demi clos par son expression blasée. Il ne pourrait même pas le jeter à la mer sans en subir les conséquences, après tout il y avait témoin, il avait échoué dans son idée de fausser compagnie au garçon et il commençait déjà à le regretter. Le marin alla mettre l'argent en sécurité dans sa cabine et revint vers Ppoiyo avec un sceau et un balai lui montrant le pont avec un grand sourire. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

Premièrement, il détestait travailler.

Deuxièmement, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça.

Troisièmement, voir son compagnon de malchance pouvoir rester à ne rien faire sur le pont alors que lui devait nettoyer les planches pleines de boue le révoltait.

Certes, il avait payé sans doute vingt fois plus que l'argent demandé mais pourquoi restait-il là, sous son nez ? Lui donnant même l'impression de se déplacer pour toujours être dans son champ de vision et le narguer ? D'un côté, Ppoiyo savait bien qu'il l'avait cherché, il avait essayé de le laisser au Royaume bleu par deux fois et avait tenu des propos assez insultants à son encontre, mais était-ce vraiment une raison de se comporter comme un enfant ? Il soupira une centième fois en croisant le regard à demi moqueur du garçon aux cheveux rougeoyants. Il aurait bien aimé lui laver le visage avec son balai plein de saleté ou même mieux, lui jeter son sceau d'eau sale. Mais il se retint encore une fois, ce n'était pas son genre de montrer ses émotions de toute façon, et puis ça ne changerait rien.

Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veule, mais s'il tombait à la mer par _malchance_ qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour le remonter. Puis à sa grande surprise le garçon défit son regard de l'horizon et alla dans une petite pièce construite sur le pont qui servait de salle à manger, salon et bien d'autres choses encore. A le voir ainsi faire, Ppoiyo se dit qu'il s'était lassé du paysage, mais à vrai dire, le garçon aux cheveux rouges s'était lassé de ses veines tentatives pour faire sortir le garçon de ses gongs, n'avait-il vraiment aucune émotion ? Ca le perturbait un peu d'avoir un tel bloc de glace face à lui, tout ce qu'il savait montrer était cet air blasé, voir complètement neutre, il commençait à se demander s'il avait un jour sourit ou rougit de colère. Mais il se trouva idiot de penser ainsi, on n'aurait pût croire qu'il considérait l'autre comme son ami ou juste quelqu'un de sympathique, mais s'il était là c'était seulement pour retrouver cette princesse maléfique et la voir mourir, s'il n'avait la chance d'abattre lui-même son épée sur elle.

Il avait déjà hâte de rentrer au Royaume Bleu, pouvoir regarder son frère sourire en étant sûr qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de douleurs à venir. S'il savait ce qu'il était en train de faire, Kaito aurait sûrement précipité une armée pour le retrouver et l'en empêcher, mais c'était un secret, son seul lien avec son _compagnon_ était ce secret.

oOo

Au soir de la cinquième journée de traversée, le bateau s'arrêta au port d'une petite ville du nom d'Estrelia, sur la rive opposée à celle du Royaume Bleu, sur la côte des Contrées Vertes. C'est une ville principalement orientée vers la confection de tissus, étoffes en tout genre et possédait une des plus grandes manufactures des contrées. Pour cela elle était très réputée et propice au commerce, mais surtout orientée vers le tourisme depuis quelques temps. A peine arrivés, Ppoiyo n'avait pas perdu une minute et avait demandé au marin s'il connaissait un couvent qui se situait sur cette côte, mais il ne sût lui répondre, n'étant pas d'ici, c'est alors définitivement que le bleuté pris congé, suivit d'Akaito.

Celui-ci sans attendre quelque consigne que ce soit de son compagnon se mis aussi à rechercher des informations sur l'endroit qu'ils essayaient d'atteindre, à force de l'entendre demander il avait compris les principales caractéristiques de l'endroit et très vite il se retrouva à demander aux jeunes femmes qui croisaient son chemin si elles ne connaissaient pas l'endroit. Ppoiyo fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer bien qu'agacé par son comportement de dragueur, tout le temps à faire des clins d'œils et à tenir des propos stupides et complètement inutiles dans la nature de la conversation.

Akaito lui n'avait aucun mal à ignorer Matsuda et ses regards noirs, il pensait peut-être lui faire peur ? De toute façon il était bien décidé à trouver ses informations avant lui ! Il n'avait pas eu le bateau, mais il se rattraperait.

Ce n'est que bien deux heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était complètement tombée et que les rues se faisaient désertes qu'Akaito eu la joie de rejoindre Matsuda, qui essayait de se défaire d'une vieille femme qui semblait vouloir ses services en tant que porteur après son aide (bien qu'inutile), avec un grand sourire carnassier étiré sur son visage. Le jeune homme saisi cette occasion pour tourner le dos à la femme et se concentrer sur Akaito pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait partir, même s'il se rendait bien compte que l'autre allait sans doute réussir à le blaser encore plus. Quelle sale journée, non, quel voyage insupportable.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il pour couvrir les plaintes de la vieille femme qui s'éloignait, l'expression qu'il avait alors força Akaito à vite répondre, lui qui voulait jouer sur le suspens…

« J'ai trouvé, bien avant toi, où se trouve notre destination ! Pas de chance Matsuda. » rajouta-t-il en ricanant mauvaisement, il aurait voulu rajouter beaucoup plus de répliques moqueuses mais l'autre le coupa dans son élan d'un soupire puis dit :

« Et bien quoi ? Allons-y. Je suis pressé. Et ne vous trompez pas de chemin. » Un long silence s'installa, Akaito regarda le garçon longuement, comment était-ce possible ? Il n'était pas contrarié, pas un peu, il semblait même soulager que la vieille femme est été écartée _grâce_ à lui. Ce type n'était vraiment qu'un bloc de glace ? C'était réellement impossible de faire naître une expression sur son visage ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire lui-même… Et pourtant il l'avait face à lui. Même si cela lui déchirait le cœur, il devait se déclarer vaincu, alors sans un mot de plus il pris le chemin de la sortie de la ville profitant de l'éclairage des rues encore présent car il n'était pas si tard que cela, à peine vingt et une heure.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la ville ils se retrouvèrent sur une plaine couverte de champs arborant des plantations de toutes les couleurs, allant de l'oranger au pourpre en passant par des légumes bleutés typiques de la région. Quelques bâtisses étaient construites près des champs et devaient être les habitations des fermiers y travaillant, c'était beaucoup plus pratique ainsi, l'on voyait bien que ces terres étaient aux Contrées Vertes depuis toujours, la nature cohabitait paisiblement avec l'homme. Les deux garçons furent tout de même surpris de voir les sols intactes, cette région du pays avait subit de grands dommages durant la guerre du fait de sa frontière commune avec le Pays Jaune, mais aujourd'hui il n'y en avait pas une seule trace.

Ppoiyo regardait d'ailleurs plus le paysage que le chemin que suivait Akaito, qui marchait devant lui sans avoir pris la peine d'expliquer le chemin indiqué, il se disait qu'il aurait aimé que ce qu'avait provoqué la guerre ait pu s'effacer dans sa totalité aussi rapidement, les morts, la douleur, la désolation. Mais malgré les deux années écoulées, certains villages étaient tout autant dévastés que durant la guerre et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, pris régulièrement d'assaut par les bandits. Des criminels, on pouvait dire qu'il y en avait, des milliers d'entre eux sévissaient à travers les royaumes, plus particulièrement dans les Contrées Vertes en profitant de l'occupation des rares garant de l'ordre qui était mobilisés vers les plus grandes villes ou perdus dans les masses. Et ils savaient à quel point il était facile de commettre des crimes, quelque soit leur intensité, dans ces terres en reconstruction. Ils en profitaient d'ailleurs, peut être même un peu trop, si on ne les arrêterait pas, tout ce qu'il en découdrait se serait la chute des économies et donc plus rien a voler… Mais ce n'était franchement pas l'occupation actuelle des deux voyageurs. Ils viendraient peut être à s'en soucier plus tard, mais pour le moment la menace de la fille du diable était trop importante pour qu'ils ne s'enquissent plus que dans une pensée de la cruauté des bandits.

Ils avaient dorénavant quitté les chemins de pierre correctement entretenus et servant surtout aux marchands pour un chemin de terre, sèche bien qu'elle ne soit entourée de rizières, les étendus d'eau peu profonde servaient de miroir au ciel et chaque étoile y était reflétée entre les jeunes plans de riz. Le chemin ainsi créé pour faciliter la traversée était solide et large, il n'y avait aucun risque que même un troupeau d'une dizaine de bœufs ne l'effondre. Cette route s'étendait sur un peu plus de cinq cents mètres et petit à petit, les rizières laissèrent place à l'orée d'une forêt dans laquelle Akaito s'engagea sans hésiter. L'autre le suivit, mais ne pu s'empêcher, ayant une vague idée du peu d'expérience que devait avoir son _guide_, de glisser une remarque :

« Vous êtes bien certain qu'il n'y a pas une route contournant la forêt ? » Akaito ne pris pas la peine de se retourner, trop occupé à suivre minutieusement le chemin qui lui avait été indiqué, c'est-à-dire, ne jamais quitter le chemin conduisant tous les autres. Chose plutôt compliquée dans la nuit avec un chemin tendant à s'effacer parmi les feuilles.

« La forêt rejoint la côte, et la contourner par le centre des terres serait trop long… » lui répondit-il, à peine concentré sur la conversation, il sembla se rendre compte soudain de la question de Ppoiyo et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire moqueur « On a peur ? » celui à qui était destiné la remarque hésita un instant à relever ce qu'il venait de dire et choisit de ne pas se laisser faire.

« Non. Je sais que je n'aurais pas de mal à me défendre. Mais si vous veniez à mourir il faudrait que je traîne votre corps jusqu'au Royaume Bleu, non merci. » Le ton froid et sérieux qu'il avait employé glaça le sang d'Akaito et replongea l'atmosphère dans le silence, au moins, il n'avait pas parlé de le tuer à l'abris des regards…

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur voyage, marchant en faisant le moins de bruit possible parmi les arbres car ils savaient tous deux que bêtes sauvages ou brigands les repéreraient vite s'ils ne faisaient pas attention. Akaito n'aimait pas perdre son temps, Ppoiyo n'aimais pas particulièrement se battre, ils avaient tout intérêt à vite quitter l'endroit.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils marchaient maintenant, il n'y avait rien en vu, ils pouvaient presque en être certain, ce serait une nuit tranquille. Peut être même feraient-ils escale au cœur de la forêt. Cependant, tous leur idéaux de marche sans encombre furent détruits en un instant par un simple son, le bruissement inattendu de feuilles qui ne devraient êtres atteintes par le vent. Par réflexe le garçon aux cheveux bleutés dégaina son épée. Akaito fit de même avec la sienne, un instant plus tard, la manière dont il tenait son arme lui rappelait les méthodes académiques enseignées et il soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas dû avoir beaucoup d'expérience sur le terrain.

Mais ses exaspérations intérieures se stoppèrent net alors qu'une forme rendue indiscernable par l'obscurité et la distance descendit avec aisance des branchages, les deux compagnons comprirent qu'ils avaient à faire à un humain lorsque la forme se redressa pour arriver un peu au-dessous de la taille d'Akaito, le plus grand de ceux présents ici. Ce dernier choisis d'ailleurs d'abaisser légèrement son épée, contrairement à l'autre qui redoubla de méfiance, et prit la parole d'une voix suffisamment forte pour se faire entendre de l'intrus un peu éloigné :

« Qui que vous soyez, nous ne faisons que passer. » Sa réplique eut le don d'agacer Ppoiyo, mis face à sa naïveté, qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de lui reprocher.

« Croyez-vous vraiment qu'un voleur nous laissera en paix pour une raison si enfantine ? Surtout qu'il ne doit pas être seul. Il n'est qu'un leur. » Un soupire énervé et masculin se fit alors entendre en face d'eux et ils devinèrent que la voix appartenait au nouveau venu qui s'avançait vers eux.

Il était grand, comme ils avaient pu le constater plus tôt, près d'un mètre quatre-vingt, plus il s'avançait plus ils pouvaient distinguer ses caractéristiques, des cheveux sombres coiffés en une natte qui retombait sur son épaule droite, des vêtements amples dont ils n'arrivaient à discerner qu'un haut sans manche de manufacture asiatique qui se terminait à ses chevilles en une tunique surplombant un pantalon, Ppoiyo distingua brièvement un dragon doré sur son côté qui se découvrit dans un reflet de lumière qui s'était frayé un chemin dans les feuillages. Malgré l'obscurité, ses bras croisés sur son torse et sa position nonchalante laissaient penser qu'il était énervé de la situation, le ton sec avec lequel il parla ne fit que confirmer cette supposition :

« Est-ce que se promener en forêt la nuit veut dire que l'on est forcément un voleur ? Vous êtes là vous aussi ! »

« Nous sommes pressés. » Rétorqua Ppoiyo qui commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de tous ces gamins capricieux qu'il pouvait croiser ces derniers temps.

« Je suis chez moi. » Lui répondit le garçon mystérieux sur un ton semblable, même s'il ne pouvait imiter la froideur naturelle du bleuté.

« Et bien dans ce cas nous allons vous laisser avec vos petits amis les animaux et- »

« Je m'appelle Akaito Crypton, et lui c'est Matsuda, vous connaissez bien le coin alors ? » Demanda l'homme au mystérieux garçon en lui adressant un sourire que seul celui à qui il s'adressait pu discerner, habitué à l'obscurité. Ce simple sourire détendit l'atmosphère entre lui et ce Matsuda, il rendit alors un éclatant sourire à Akaito et se présenta lui-même :

« Ron Keine, appelez-moi Ron ! Et vous, devrais-je vous considérer comme un client ? » Sa réplique suivit d'une légère courbette déclencha un léger rire chez Akaito, ce mec était intéressant !

« Ca ira pour les formalités, et oui on aurait bien besoin d'un guide… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, » lança celui qui était jusqu'à alors resté silencieux, « vous savez où on doit se rendre et comment, pas besoin d'impliquer ce _type_ là dedans. »

« R-O-N ! Ce n'est pas compliqué ! » S'exclama rapidement ce dernier, et il rajouta dans un marmonnement « _ce type_, ces gosses sont d'un mal élevé ! » cette réplique bien que dite pour lui-même trouva son chemin jusqu'à celui visé qui tiqua de l'insulte, une veine battant sur sa tempe :

« _Gosse _? » Se contenta-t-il de répéter pour essayer de contenir ses pulsions meurtrières.

« Evidemment ! T'as quel âge ? Quinze ans ? » A chacune de ses phrases l'aura meurtrière qui semblait se dégager de Ppoiyo s'intensifia, jamais, oh oui jamais, Akaito n'aurait espéré le voir dans un état pareil, et ce garçon se ramenait et en à peine dix minutes conduisait Matsuda à ses limites, était-ce un dieu ou plutôt un esprit malin pour réussir un tel exploit ?

« Vingt ans, j'ai vingt ans. » Répondit Ppoiyo en détachant et écorchant soigneusement chaque syllabe, Ron marqua une pause, détaillant du regard le garçon puis il dit, à moitié dans ses pensées :

« Trois ans de plus que moi… Tu devrais pas être plus grand pour ton âge ? » Cette fois-ci s'en était trop, il allait le tuer, il allait le lacérer et laisser son corps entre deux arbres, plus rapidement encore que ses pensées son épée traça une ligne parallèle au sol, bien décidé à découper ce Keine Ron en morceau. Ce dernier se baissa en un temps record, sa natte échappant de quelques millimètres à la lame finement aiguisée du garçon, agissant avant que le soldat n'est le temps de refendre l'air de son arme d'acier il bascula le haut de son corps en arrière et pris appuie sur ses mains pour se projeter un peu plus loin et se remettre sur ses jambes dans le même mouvement.

Un lourd silence s'installa, Akaito s'était rapproché de Matsuda, au cas où il devrait l'empêcher de retourner à l'assaut et donc découper leur guide, il entendait déjà une dispute entre les deux naître et réfléchissait à quoi dire pour arrêter leur querelle. Puis le plus improbable se produit, déstabilisant les deux voyageurs, un rire tout ce qui avait de plus joyeux et chaleureux retentie dans le calme plat de la forêt. Ce fût Ron qui repris la parole une fois son fou rire calmé, il alla vers Ppoiyo et plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules lança d'une voix guillerette :

« T'es un marrant Matsuda ! » … … C'était certain, la prochaine fois, il ne le raterait pas, il lui couperait la tête bien nettement et la donnerait à manger aux vautours. Ppoiyo se dégagea de son emprise et replaça son épée dans son fourreau puis après avoir fait quelques pas pour s'échapper du garçon natté il s'immobilisa et dit d'une voix claire :

« Nous n'avons pas à perdre plus de temps ici. » Il entendit une brève affirmation d'Akaito encore un peu troublé par l'attitude du brun suivit d'un dialogue entre ses deux-là qui parlaient de l'endroit à rejoindre, puis, à son grand désespoir, ce fût Ron qui pris la tête de la marche, quittant totalement les sentiers.


	5. The Green Dragon

**Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez l'avancée des évènements ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur celui-ci, ah ah ! Merci à vous tous qui lisez cette fiction, je suis heureuse qu'elle ait trouvé quelques lecteurs ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : The Green Dragon**

Le petit groupe qui comptait dorénavant un membre (temporaire, cependant) de plus avait donc reprit sans plus attendre sa marche. Un important doute avait d'abord assaillit Akaito et Ppoiyo quant à la compétence du brun à pouvoir les guider en dehors de cette forêt. Pourquoi ces doutes ? Car ce dernier avait, à peine était-il passé en tête du groupe, quitté les sentiers battus de l'étendue d'arbres. Enfin, ce brusque changement de direction avait un avantage non négligeable, les deux autres purent se rendre compte que le chemin qu'ils avaient quitté avait réellement été aménagé au passage de possibles voyageurs dans ces terres un peu perdues, la difficulté à suivre le chemin laissait à penser que l'endroit n'avait pas été défriché depuis longtemps mais à voir le chemin emprunté par Ron, qu'ils suivaient comme ils le pouvaient, c'était un tapis rouge déroulé pour un Prince.

Mais le garçon à la tunique verte ne semblait pas affecté par ce changement abrupte de terrain, aucun arbre, aucune branche malveillante ne semblait le surprendre et encore moins lui mener la vie dure. Il marchait tranquillement parmi les branchages, laissait son corps s'adapter naturellement aux changements de niveaux et n'hésitait pas un seul instant lorsqu'il changeait de direction. C'était cette aisance qui fit regagner sa confiance à Akaito quant à son choix de guide, néanmoins, lui comme le bleuté bien qu'ils ne doutaient pas que le troisième puisse se sortir d'un ravin avec une seule main ne se faisaient pas d'idées : Guide agile ou pas, ils ne tiendraient jamais le rythme.

Le garçon à la natte se trouvait déjà une bonne dizaine de mètres devant eux à jongler entre les feuillages alors qu'il suivait sa route sans vraiment se sentir concerné tant qu'au destin de ses deux « clients ». Pourtant ils auraient appréciés qu'il daigne s'arrêter ne serait-ce que cinq minutes le temps qu'ils puissent rattraper la distance les séparants, car les deux suiveurs n'étaient vraiment pas habitués à se déplacer ainsi en forêt et avaient du mal à tenir la cadence.

D'ailleurs, Ppoiyo était affligé par cette vérité, même s'il avait vécu en périphérie de la ville et donc en campagne, même s'il avait mené de durs assauts contre l'ennemie, il n'arrivait pas à se maintenir à son niveau sur ce milieu. Se dire que ce Keine était habitué à ce milieu ne soulageait pas du tout sa conscience, il voulait juste rester à son niveau s'il ne pouvait l'égaler. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi de cette soudaine colère contre son incompétence, il n'aimait vraiment pas ce garçon, il l'énervait comme personne n'y était arrivé, pas même sa sœur qui savait pourtant où frapper, et il l'incitait à ressentir des émotions dignes d'un enfant de primaire mal éduqué. Mais même s'il n'aimait pas ce sentiment, en accélérant il arriverait bien à le rattraper. Et c'est le regard déterminé qui scrutait chaque parcelle de la forêt qu'il accéléra le pas, délaissant le troisième d'entre eux qui résistait comme il pouvait à l'envie de crier après Ron pour sa magnifique idée de passer par ici.

Ron, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser les deux garçons derrière lui ne se fichait vraiment pas des difficultés qu'ils éprouvaient. Bien au contraire. Entendre Akaito rouspéter était franchement amusant et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris ce raccourci. Il était tout de même surpris qu'aucun des deux ne lui ait encore dit de s'arrêter ou émis des doutes tant qu'au chemin emprunté, ils suivaient, en silence pour ce Matsuda. Bien qu'il eu tracé son chemin sans se retourner, les plaintes du garçon aux cheveux rouges lui suffisant à savoir qu'ils étaient encore assez proche pour apercevoir son ombre et ne pas se tromper de chemin, il ne résista pas au réflexe que lui dicta son corps lorsque les mouvements se firent plus rapides derrière. C'était Matsuda qui semblait vouloir avancer plus vite pour une raison qui lui était obscure, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi maintenant ? Ce dernier marchait rapidement entre les arbres, courant presque par moment et les évitait de justesse comme s'ils étaient des épées, Ron compris vite qu'il arrivait à mettre en application ce qu'il savait des combats. Il était fasciné par sa façon de s'adapter à cet environnement et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher pour l'observer faire mais il fût vite remis sur terre par une voix proche qui n'était autre que celle de Matsuda :

« Un problème ? » Lui dit-il d'un ton neutre, quoi qu'un léger souffle était audible dans le timbre de sa voix.

« Non rien ! Je… J'attendais qu'il nous ait rattrapé. » répondit l'interpellé en désignant Akaito du doigt, qui était encore quelques mètres plus loin. Le bleuté ne dit rien de plus et attendit d'un air agacé que le troisième les ait rattrapés, il n'aimait vraiment pas le travail d'équipe.

Toutefois le demi jeune noble les rejoint assez rapidement, ne laissant pas à Ppoiyo le temps de se plaindre et ils se remirent en marche mais furent vite interrompus par leur guide qui s'était soudain immobilisé et avait profité que l'épéiste de la garde soit près de lui pour l'arrêter également en prenant son bras. Il riva alors son regard à sa gauche, parmi les arbres, ne faisant pas attention à Matsuda qui se sortait sèchement de sa prise ni à Akaito qui, ayant remarqué son comportement, c'était lui aussi arrêté de marcher. Le soldat allait lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait mais un craquement dans les fourrés lui offrit toutes ses réponses, cette fois ce ne serait pas un guide de remplacement qui allait se montrer à eux.

Le principal de l'attention était tourné vers l'endroit d'où étaient provenus les craquements alors que deux hommes armés de longs couteaux sautaient brusquement hors du couvert des arbres, dos au petit groupe. L'attaque lâche n'eu cependant pas son effet escompté, aussi bien Ppoiyo que Ron savaient à quoi s'attendre lors d'une telle situation, le brusque mouvement derrière eux leur ayant confirmés qu'ils avaient affaire à des bandits. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs eu le temps de repérer la cible qui leur donnerait le plus de profit au cas où ils ne pourraient se concentrer que sur une personne et le plus rapide des deux se dirigea à toute vitesse vers Akaito, sans doute attiré par la petit richesse qu'il laissait voir. Le jeune noble s'empara de son épée, prêt à riposter, mais sans doute n'aurait-il pas pu interposer sa lame entre lui et ce lâche si le métal de l'épée du jeune sous-officier n'avait pas arrêté la lame rouillée du voleur.

Déstabilisé par la rapidité de celui-ci, le jeune bandit qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'années n'osa plus bouger, tandis que son compagnon tentait de l'aider en s'attaquant à Ppoiyo mais il ne pu rien faire de plus, son coup étant bloqué avec la même facilité que pour son complice. Le troisième de la bande qui avait servit de leurre sortie alors de sa cachette et profita de s'être fait oublier un petit moment pour mettre à mal le groupe de gêneurs, le soldat qui était encore une fois pris pour cible car apparaissant comme le seul obstacle du groupe n'aurait eu qu'à déplacer son épée pour parer cette nouvelle attaque mais la machette jaillie soudain dans les airs avant de se planter au sol un peu plus loin, grâce à un coup de pied donné par Ron dans le poignet du jeune homme.

« Vous en voulez encore ? » lança d'un air joueur le brun alors qu'il posait son regard sur chacun des malfaiteurs tour à tour, ceux-ci, dans une cacophonie de plaintes et excuses, s'éloignèrent du groupe en courrant, trop effrayés de ce qu'ils pourraient leur faire.

« Pourquoi tu les as laissé partir ? Il fallait les faire prisonniers. » Demanda Ppoiyo, puis il rajouta d'un air énervé « Et surtout, pourquoi tu t'en es mêlé ? »

« Ce ne sont que des gosses qui volent pour vivre, et puis là où vous allez il y a assez de criminels comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter ! » Lui répondit Ron qui semblait un peu vexé de se faire traiter indirectement d'irréfléchis par Matsuda. « Je te ferais remarquer qu'on est censé remercier ceux qui donnent un coup de main ! Je n'allais pas m'asseoir et regarder ! » Sa réponse ne satisfit pas le bleuté mais il ne rajouta rien, préférant reprendre la route dans la direction qu'avait emprunté leur guide avant cette interruption.

Le chemin se fit silencieusement, tout d'abord car Akaito s'en voulait de n'avoir été d'aucune utilitée, il aurait voulu aider même si ce n'était qu'un peu, pas qu'il était du genre à vouloir donner un coup de main à la moindre occasion mais être resté ainsi devant ces _gosses_ comme l'avait dit Ron était blessant pour son ego et commençait à le faire douter de ce qu'il ferait plus tard. Il voulait tuer la princesse du diable, mais si Matsuda ne pouvait le faire lui-même, y arriverait-il ? Certes elle devait encore être jeune et avec un peu de chance n'aurait pas d'armes mais vu son ancien rang elle pouvait tout à fait être gardée par de puissants soldats. Cette simple pensée lui glaçait le sang, il n'avait pas plus de détails sur la situation dans laquelle il se jetait, est-ce que le soldat qui l'accompagnait en savait plus ? Il ne pouvait pourtant pas lui demander devant leur guide car, même si Akaito lui faisait confiance, le sujet était des plus sensibles

Il resta ainsi, suivant les deux autres de loin car même si Matsuda avait un peu ralentie son rythme, ne voulant pas se retrouver à nouveau au niveau de Keine (le risque qu'il succombe à l'envie de le tuer étant trop important), il n'arrivait pas à leur cheville en matière de déplacement en terrain accidenté. Son silence était bien remarqué par les deux autres mais ils ne dirent rien, l'un l'appréciant car le dialogue n'était vraiment pas son domaine, et l'autre se doutant bien de la raison qui faisait régner cette ambiance morose.

C'est dans cette même ambiance lourde qu'ils continuèrent leur marche, Matsuda pensait qu'ils continueraient ainsi jusqu'au petit matin mais bien trop vite à son goût le garçon brun s'arrêta dans une sorte de petite clairière tout de même abritée de quelques arbres même si moins imposants que ceux qui constituaient les murs de la forêt.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête ? On pourrait arriver avant le matin. » S'opposa systématiquement Ppoiyo, pourquoi serait-ce à leur guide de décider de leur rythme ? S'il ne les avait pas écarté des sentiers depuis bien deux heures maintenant il aurait sans doute continué sa route sans cet idiot.

« Car je suis fatigué, et puis je n'ai pas envie de faire cette route avec des morts vivants ! » Répondit le concerné qui même s'il avait envie d'énerver un peu plus Matsuda pour son ton froid, se résigna afin que ce dernier soit plus conciliant. « Et de toute façon vous voulez rejoindre un couvant, sauf que personne vous ouvrira en pleine nuit comme ça ! » Son dernier argument était difficile à contrer, surtout que le seul moyen de le faire était de donner leur véritable objectif. Or un meurtre n'était pas vraiment bien vu.

Ne voyant pas d'autres moyens de contrer et se rendant compte de sa fatigue maintenant qu'ils avaient arrêté de progresser dans la nuit noire, Ppoiyo poussa un profond soupire qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin de l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux autres. Il appuya son dos contre le tronc un peu humide d'un des arbres poussant dans la clairière, ne prenant pas la peine de retirer son épée de sa ceinture, il ne comptait pas dormir de toute façon.

Leur guide ne lui fit aucune remarque et Akaito, même si ce n'était pas son genre, n'essaya pas d'aller embêter le soldat solitaire, il était bien trop fatigué pour ça. Ainsi dés qu'il eu rejoint Ron et lui eut un peu parlé du chemin qui leur restait à faire (plus de trois quarts du chemin était derrière eux) il se laissa tombé en arrière pour se retrouvé assis sur l'herbe fraîche, il ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea, regardant le ciel maintenant qu'il était visible grâce à quelques éclaircies dans le feuillage. C'était une belle nuit, tel en témoignait les reflets de la Lune sur les brins d'herbe autour de lui. Même si l'endroit n'était pas des plus sécurisants il ferma vite les yeux, bercés par des chants lointains d'oiseaux nocturnes qui guettaient leurs proies.

Il ne resta pas conscient assez longtemps pour voir leur guide commencé à faire du feu après qu'il eu été cherché des brindilles dans les environs, veillant à ne jamais trop s'écarter de l'endroit où les deux autres étaient car il s'en voudrait un peu de les mettre en danger. En effet, il avait bien compris qu'Akaito ne tarderait pas à tomber de fatigue et le second était tellement silencieux et immobile depuis leur arrêt dans la clairière qu'il pensait qu'il dormait déjà. Lorsqu'il revint près d'eux il commença à enflammer les bouts de bois disposés en une petite tente dans un endroit pas trop feuillu avec l'aide de deux pierres silex qu'il gardait toujours avec lui, comme une grande partie des voyageurs, un jet d'étincelles enflamma les brindilles et le feu pris vite de l'ampleur. La lueur dorée éclairait tous ceux présents ici, même le bleuté, malgré son éloignement, n'en était pas épargné. Ron trouvait que c'était une belle nuit, calme et agréable, elle n'était pas très froide d'ailleurs et ça le changeait des climats habituels, il resta tout de même à faire le guet un petit moment puis finit par s'autoriser un court repos près du feu.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Ppoiyo ouvrit les yeux alors que l'aurore se levait, il se maudit par ses propres pensées d'avoir dormis, lui qui voulait veiller à ce qu'ils ne soient pas volé, puisque ce guide de pacotille ne le faisait pas ! Mais non, il s'était endormis comme un idiot, certes vu la petite hauteur qu'avait atteint le Soleil il pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas dû être inconscient très longtemps, mais même si ce n'avait été qu'une heure il s'en serait voulu. Quelle idée de dormir dans une forêt non gardée et grouillant de voleur…

Il parcourut rapidement la clairière des yeux, elle semblait moins grande maintenant que des rayons du jour l'éclairaient, il ne vit pas de traces de pas étrangères au sol, il tourna ensuite son regard vers l'emplacement du feu de camp maintenant éteint car tout le bois réduit en cendres. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Il pensa immédiatement qu'il y avait, finalement, pu y avoir une attaque, pas que l'idée qu'ils l'aient laissé derrière ne lui traversa pas l'esprit, mais leurs affaires étaient encore là. Il pris son épée dans sa main droite et tendant l'oreille à de possibles pistes il entendit des coups d'épée réguliers, il se dirigea dans leur direction et à chacun des pas parcourus il entendait un peu plus distinctement des plaintes poussées dans l'effort d'un combat, il pressa alors le pas.

Il passa quelques arbres aux troncs entaillés par de puissants coups de lame et était dorénavant certain que si la nuit avait elle été calme, le matin ne l'était plus. Il s'en voulait quelque part de ne pas avoir été réveillé par les débuts de l'affrontement, peut-être tout avait-il commencé plus loin ? Mais ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net, laissant son esprit vide de toute réflexion alors qu'il apercevait enfin la raison de ce remue-ménage. Akaito était en train d'essayer d'attaquer leur guide, dont il découvrait les vêtements d'une couleur vert foncé, à coups d'épées parfois un peu anarchique mais dans leur ensemble d'une bonne qualité.

Ce dernier l'évitait comme il avait fait la veille avec Matsuda, ce souvenir et le sourire intact sur le visage du brun suffit à libérer tous les sentiments du bleuté. Ils ne faisaient que s'entraîner. Ces deux idiots ne faisaient que ça ! Evidemment il n'avait pas trouvé un meilleur moment que le matin et sans même le prévenir. La prochaine fois, cris de douleur ou pas, il laisserait le rouquin se débrouiller seul. Il replaça son épée dans son fourreau d'un coup sec, qui seul témoignait de son humeur des moins matinales, et le frottement du métal attira l'attention des deux autres sur lui. L'affrontement se suspendit alors, laissant à Akaito le luxe de prendre du repos, la simple détente de ses muscles était le paradis, le moindre effort devenait un enfer. Ron lui restait debout, à peine fatigué puisqu'il n'avait presque fait qu'éviter les attaques de l'autre, encore un peu trop maladroites pour l'obliger à donner son maximum. Il regarda Matsuda de ses yeux azurs qui eurent le don de mettre mal à l'aise le soldat qui s'empressa alors de retourner au campement, il avait vraiment l'air en colère, le natté le suivit, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réveillés ils pouvaient repartir.

Il rassemblait ses quelques affaires et s'assurait que le feu soit bien éteint, Akaito les rejoint peu de temps après, rangeant également ses affaires. Le bleuté était près depuis longtemps lui, ou plutôt avait toujours été disposé à reprendre la marche mais il ne partait pas devant cette fois. Pas qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulu mais il n'y pensait pas vraiment. Les yeux oscillant entre le bleu et le vert d'eau à chaque battement de paupières du brun ne voulaient pas quitter son regard. Pourtant il essayait bien de regarder ailleurs, de se changer les idées en pensant à une tactique, mais il finissait toujours par se retourner vers le garçon des Contrées Vertes. Son propre comportement l'agaçait et il aurait presque remercié le jeune homme au motif de dragon de décider du départ une fois qu'Akaito eut repris son souffle.

Cette fois ci, la marche en forêt se fit plus paisiblement que la veille, il n'y avait eu aucune interférence (sans doute du fait qu'il faisait jour) et les discussions étaient légères et animées… En ce qui concernait Akaito et Ron. Ppoiyo lui marchait devant même s'il ne savait pas exactement où il devait se diriger, le brun le remettait dans la bonne direction lorsqu'il y avait besoin. Ses consignes auraient pu agacer le bleuté après leurs nombreuses prises de bec mais au moins comme ça il n'avait même pas à réfléchir sur la direction à prendre et sortirait plus vite de cette forêt. L'envie de remplir son but se faisait pressant, jusqu'à présent son esprit n'avait pas connu le repos suffisant pour repenser à sa raison d'être ici, mais hier soir il avait amplement eu le temps d'y repenser.

Sa sœur, il devait venger son être le plus chère. Le comportement léger d'Akaito l'énerva alors doublement, il lui avait dit devoir venger quelqu'un mais ce sentiment ne le rongeait pas lui, pourquoi ? Lui avait-il menti sur ses raisons ? Il n'en avait pas l'air, son regard était tout aussi déterminé que le sien… Un éclat de rire partagé dans son dos le fit soupirer, il avait dû complètement oublier le pourquoi de leur présence. Et s'il en profitait pour se débarrasser de lui ? Quoi que maintenant qu'ils étaient là il pourrait lui être utile pour faire diversion le temps qu'il tue la rose empoisonnée.

Le groupe continua sa marche, de temps à autres Ppoiyo se retournait vers eux pour leur ordonner de se taire, particulièrement à Akaito, mais ils l'ignoraient bien vite, le dernier habitué aux foudres du bleuté et Ron ne se préoccupant que de son amusement. Bien vite les arbres furent remplacés par des arbustes fruitiers correctement entretenus, de toute évidence la forêt se terminait en un petit verger. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus espacés et ce fut à ce moment que le garçon habillé de vert s'arrêta de marcher, Akaito ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte, bien qu'ils discutaient encore il regardait les arbres, mais le manque de réponse du brun le surprit et il le chercha du regard un instant avant de l'apercevoir en retrait. A son tour surpris par le silence tant espéré qui s'instaurait Ppoiyo arrêta à son tour sa marche et comprit : ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Par réflexe il regarda l'horizon tentant de discerner ce qui ressemblerait au couvent tant attendu, mais rien n'était encore visible.

« Continuez dans cette direction et vous arriverez là où le vouliez ! » Dit Ron, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans le verger.

« Je vois… Merci pour le coup de main Ron, sans toi on n'aurait jamais été si rapides. » Lui répondit Akaito, il était un peu déçu qu'il doive partir maintenant, mais d'un autre côté c'était mieux qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'ils allaient faire, pas vrai ? Oui c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux, que leurs chemins se séparent ici, l'histoire devenait sale, dérangeante, l'impliquer n'aurait pas été juste.

Le garçon des Contrées Vertes ne fit que lui sourire, un de ses éternels sourire qui sembla soudain bien plus faux aux deux autres, mais ils ne relevèrent pas. Ppoiyo s'éloignait déjà, reprenant la route avec sa main droite sur le pommeau de son épée alors que Ron s'inclinait face à Akaito avant de prendre congé, disparaissant parmi les arbres, aussi vite qu'il était apparu la veille. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges resta à regarder les branchages bougés par un petit vent puis se mit à suivre Matsuda, qui était déjà loin, d'un pas rapide, il n'en avait donc rien à faire que Ron soit parti ? Il n'avait pas de cœur…

Il se demandait s'ils avaient remarqué que son sourire était faux, il avait bien conscience qu'il n'y avait pas mis autant d'énergie que d'habitude. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas sourit de tout son cœur d'ailleurs ? C'est vrai qu'il s'était bien amusé avec ces deux voyageurs, mais il savait bien que leurs chemins se sépareraient, qu'il retournerait dans cette forêt pour y vivre en solitaire. Cela avait toujours été le cas, pourquoi aurait-ce changer cette fois ? Il les recroiserait peut être s'ils venaient à quitter le couvent, mais ce serait pour qu'ils retournent dans leur propre pays. Lors de la guerre il avait tout perdu, depuis il n'avait rien retrouvé. Tout ne se reconstruit pas aussi facilement qu'une maison. Tout ne se protège pas aussi aisément qu'une étendue d'arbres. Mais il aimait tout de même cet endroit, car il avait grandit ici, car il s'était réfugié ici et que les lieux ne l'en avait pas chassé.

Il ne regrettait pas d'être ici, il regrettait d'y être seul encore et encore, jour après jour et nuit après nuit. Cependant, il savait aussi que se plaindre, se montrer égoïste, ne changerait pas les choses, alors il laissait faire, il profitait des moments qui lui étaient accordés avec les autres, s'étant improvisé guide. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il ne quittait pas cette forêt ou pourquoi il ne rejoignait pas un petit groupe de voleur pour rester vivre dans les parages.

Mais il ne partait pas car il n'avait pas d'endroit où aller, pas de but assez concret pour se motiver à parcourir des endroits qu'il n'avait jamais vus. On ne pouvait pas arriver dans une ville et demander aux habitants d'être son ami, il savait bien que ce n'était pas le genre de choses que quelqu'un de saint d'esprit ferait. Pour ce qui était d'un groupe de voleur… Avait-il une tête de criminel ?! Il n'était pas désespéré au point de faire ami-ami avec la pire espèce de personnes ! Et puis, cette solitude, ce calme ambiant était reposant aussi. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il détestait ces longues journées passées à écouter le chant des oiseaux, allongé dans l'herbe humide, il ne pouvait les détester car il les adorait… Mais ces moments ne seraient-ils pas mieux avec quelqu'un allongé à ses côtés ?

Il secoua vivement la tête, penser à ce genre de choses ne lui ressemblaient pas, ou plutôt, il n'aimait pas cette partie de lui. Il avait de la chance d'être ici et devait en remercier le ciel ou qui que ce soit qui l'avait conduit ici pour échapper au fer brûlant des armes. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, mais le bleu azur était déjà loin derrière les feuillages. Ron pensait rentrer à son chez lui, une petite cabane de bois, presque miteuse, qu'il avait bâtie dans un coin de la forêt, proche d'un coin d'eau mais éloignée des terrains de chasses des rares prédateurs. C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Mais ses plans furent effacés de sa mémoire en une fraction de seconde, le temps qu'il entende des pas plus loin dans la forêt, ils étaient humains, trop peu discret et avec un rythme à deux temps. Ils étaient pressés. La personne courrait presque, il courut dans la direction de ce son, peut être que cette personne avait des ennuis.

oOo

Mikuo Hatsune courrait dans cette forêt depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures, un marchand qui l'avait escorté sur une bonne distance lui avait dit que de l'autre côté de cette forêt se trouvait le couvent de l'Ecume blanche, bâti sur l'ancienne rive jaune. Il n'avait pas arrêté son voyage une seule heure depuis le moment où il croisa cette femme étrange, à quiconque lui aurait demandé il aurait été incapable de décrire sa situation, il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi cette urgence dans son cœur ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de la croire malgré que tous les faits le poussaient à ignorer ce conseil stupide ? « Votre dernier être chère » lequel ? Il n'en avait plus. Plus un seul depuis _sa_ mort. On la lui avait prise et le bourreau avait été tué. Que pouvait-il encore regretté ?

Toutefois il ne voulait pas laisser cette pseudo prédiction se réaliser, il ne voulait pas avoir une seule chance de revoir cela. Il espérait, au fond de lui la revoir, il voulait que ce soit elle, sa sœur, il voulait tellement la trouver là-bas, au bord des falaises qui s'élevait au dessus de l'océan, ses cheveux d'un turquoise magnifique se balançant gracieusement avec le vent. Il voulait la voir se tourner vers lui, remettant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille alors qu'elle lui sourirait. Il voulait revoir l'éclat turquoise de ses yeux, plein de vie. Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa sœur, elle était morte. Son regard était vide mais calme, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, il ne le comprendrait jamais. Elle avait été tué mais avait sourit. On avait dû la tromper, l'attaquer lâchement en la mettant d'abord en confiance…

L'image de sa sœur sans vie hantait son esprit, mais il voulait tout de même croire qu'elle serait là, en pleine santé, de l'autre côté de cette forêt.

Il ne savait même plus depuis quand il était dans cette forêt, il avait suivit son plan pour couper cette dernière par les côtes, sans suivre les routes c'était plus rapide de la traverser, mais ainsi il n'avait croisé personne et l'épais feuillage n'était pas ce qui avait de plus pratique pour se rendre compte du temps écoulé. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir passé une courte nuit sous un arbre mais ne s'était pas accordé plus de temps que nécessaire à son corps. Il se rappelait aussi avoir vu un groupe de garçons partir en courrant, l'air effrayé, ils regardaient souvent derrière eux et Mikuo pensait donc qu'il allait finir par croiser un malfaiteur mais il n'y avait rien eu de plus que des animaux qui ne relevaient pas même leur tête vers lui.

Soudain, un craquement le sortie de sa recherche du temps passé et il s'arrêta vivement dans sa course lorsqu'il vit un garçon aux cheveux noirs et bleutés coiffés en une natte face à lui. Il était franchement surpris de croiser quelqu'un et ne pu s'empêcher de demander qui il était, surtout que ce garçon le fixait étrangement.

« Ron Keine ! » Se présenta l'inconnu avec un grand sourire, « Je peux vous servir de guide si vous le voulez ! Où allez-vous ? » continua-t-il sans laisser le temps à Mikuo de se présenter à son tour, pour respecter la politesse qu'on lui avait inculqué.

« Mikuo Hatsune… » dit-il tout de même, « Merci pour la proposition mais je sais déjà comment me rendre au couvent… » L'homme en face de lui sembla surpris, beaucoup trop à son goût, mais il n'eut pas à lui demander le pourquoi de cette expression, il répondit de lui-même :

« Décidément… Tout le monde va là-bas ces temps-ci… Il y a un buffet à volonté ? » Demanda ce Keine sur un ton se voulant comique. Mais Mikuo ne ria pas, en fait, il n'avait pas écouté sa dernière phrase, d'autres personnes y étaient allées ?

« Qui ? » Pensa Mikuo à voix haute, son expression pressante montra au guide en herbe que la situation demandait du sérieux et il répondit en conséquence, non sans une certaine appréhension présente dans la voix, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin ?

« Deux hommes, l'un aux cheveux rouges et l'autre très petit aux cheveux bleus et blancs ! Tu les connais ? » Mikuo fit non de la tête, cherchant dans son esprit s'il ne les avait tout de même pas croisés, pourquoi son estomac se tordait-il soudain ? Etait-ce car il avait espéré qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux longs coiffés en deux couettes lui soit décrite ? « Vous allez au couvent alors, laissez-moi vous y accompagner, je dois également m'y rendre et je connais bien la région ! » Avait ajouté Keine sans que Mikuo n'est rien dit de plus.

« Comme vous voudrez… » Lui répondit-il puis ils se mirent en marche à l'unisson, allant un peu plus vite à chacun de leurs pas. Ils avaient tous les deux à aller là-bas, ils en étaient certains, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais le simple nom de ce couvent était passé d'une indifférence totale à une importance capitale en quelques jours.


	6. The Travelling Savior

**Ahhh j'aurais du publier ce chapitre plus tôt ! Désolée, ça m'est totalement sorti de la tête ! Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, voilà le chapitre 6 ! Merci de lire et dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : The Traveling Savior**

Elle était de retour devant le couvent qu'elle avait quitté quelques temps auparavant, elle l'avait quitté dans une telle secousse d'émotions qu'elle pensait ne jamais en revoir les portes et pourtant, Gumi était à nouveau devant ces murs d'un blanc éclatant. La situation n'avait pas tellement changé par rapport à sa dernière venue, elle était toujours figée devant cette immense porte et ne parvenait pas à trouver le courage de l'ouvrir. Cette fois-ci elle avait vraiment peur, pas de ce qu'on pourrait lui faire, mais de comment on réagirait à ce quelle dirait. Elle ne voulait pas revoir l'ancienne tyran mais se sentait tout de même coupable à son égard, qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle pourrait dire qu'elle avait dit des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû à cause de la panique, oui, ce serait un bon moyen de cacher sa responsabilité… Mais elle ne pouvait pas se tirer si facilement d'affaire ! Tout était sa faute, et elle le savait, la disparition du sous-officier de la garde royal était survenue juste après leur discussion… Elle avait confiance en Matsuda, mais elle aurait dû garder son fardeau et ne pas le jeter sur les épaules de son ami. Elle voulait s'excuser, même si elle avait conscience qu'encore une fois ses actes n'auraient pas grand-chose de bénéfique à apporter à la situation, elle voulait se délivrer d'une partie de cette culpabilité.

La pluie s'était soudain mise à tomber, violemment, elle eu tout juste le temps d'entrer dans la grande salle de culte et elle était pourtant couverte d'eau, il n'y avait toujours personne malgré le mauvais temps… Elle s'approcha de la petite porte de bois où elle avait été accueillie par la propriétaire de l'endroit aux énigmatiques cheveux argentés et frappa d'un air hésitant contre le bois. Le son était fragile, il se brisait dans le silence de l'église, mais pourtant, il fut entendu. La femme aux yeux rouges mélancoliques l'ouvrit et ne cacha pas sa surprise de la voir, ses iris s'étirèrent rapidement puis elle ouvrit complètement la porte, essuyant machinalement ses mains dans sa modeste robe noire. Haku lui adressa un sourire qui affaissa un peu plus le cœur de Gumi elle baissa piteusement la tête et dit d'une petite voix :

« Je suis tellement désolée Haku-san… » Elle sursauta doucement alors que deux mains se posèrent légèrement sur ses épaules, sans s'imposer et la voix de la sœur s'éleva dans le silence religieux de l'endroit.

« Quoi que vous ayez fait, Gumi-san, je ne peux vous le reprocher, et le Seigneur non plus. » Les épaules sous ses mains furent alors prises d'une secousse brève et la jeune fille aux cheveux verts qui se trouvait devant elle parla d'une voix pleine des sanglots qu'elle retenait alors qu'elle prenait un peu plus conscience des conséquences de ses actes à chaque seconde.

« J'ai dit… J'ai dit qu'_elle _était là… Je pensais que rien n'en découlerait, mais je crois… J'ai peur que… La guerre recommence par ma faute… ! Je suis tellement désolée, j'aurais voulu ne pas la reconnaître… ! J'aurais voulu rester à ma place pour une fois… ! » Elle s'arrêta alors, n'ayant pas dit la moitié de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur mais sa voix fût alors noyée par ses larmes. Haku ferma un instant les yeux, cette scène lui rappelait tellement, ses propres larmes comme celles de la petite blonde qu'elle avait laissé vivre, pourquoi tout ceci devait-il laisser tant de douleur et de remords ?

« Merci de m'avoir tenu au courrant, Gumi-san, ce que vous avez fait… Je le comprends tellement, je ne vous en veux pas. Maintenant reposez-vous un peu, vous avez dû encore beaucoup voyager pour revenir jusqu'ici. » Elle adressa alors un petit sourire à la jeune fille qui relevait la tête vers elle, surprise de n'entendre aucune colère dans sa voix. « Je vais devoir vous laisser le temps de prévenir Rin-chan, mais vous pouvez rester, ce n'est pas un temps pour voyager. » Sur ses mots elle relâcha Gumi, sans aucune brusquerie, et tout aussi calmement monta les escaliers qui devaient conduire aux chambres des occupantes.

Cependant, cette journée ne cesserait pas d'étonner Haku, tout d'abord ces pluies hors saison, ensuite le retour de la petite Gumi bouleversée et maintenant un inconnu aux cheveux rouges dans le couloir de ce couvent. Le garçon avait les traits tendus et furieux, il semblait respirer la haine, mais il y avait également autre chose, bien que son regard semblait être ailleurs, les pas de la femme aux cheveux argentés suffirent à le ramener à la réalité et il se mit soudainement plus droit. Ce fût à ce moment que Haku se rendit compte d'où il était, beaucoup trop proche de la chambre de Rin, beaucoup, beaucoup, trop.

Terriblement inquiète pour la jeune fille elle se mit à courir ce qui surprit assez Akaito, qui s'apprêtait à lui dire de reculer, pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'ait ouvert brusquement la porte de la chambre de la petite blonde. Le bois claqua contre le mur de la chambre recouvert d'une fine toile rosée alors qu'Akaito attrapait Haku par le bras pour la faire reculer et empêcher qu'elle ne voie ce qu'il se passait, mais il était trop tard. En un battement de paupière la scène s'était gravée dans l'esprit de la jeune religieuse, cette amie dont elle avait fait la connaissance il y a de cela trois ans se tenait contre le mur face à elle, l'expression de son visage laissait voir toute sa peur mais au fond de ses yeux elle cru apercevoir une certaine résolution également.

Un homme aux cheveux bleus se tenait face à Rin, il avait une épée, qui lui parut particulièrement dangereuse en cet instant, dans sa main droite et de sa main gauche il maintenait la jeune fille contre le mur. Le sort de son amie avait immédiatement retenu son attention. Que comptait faire cet homme au juste ? Allait-il la tuer ? Etait-il venu troubler leur quotidien par l'ordre d'un homme puissant qui voulait annoncer la mort de l'ancienne princesse ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens… C'était injuste !

« Lâchez-moi ! » Cria la jeune femme en se soustrayant à la force de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. « Vous ne savez pas qui elle est ni même ce qu'elle a vécu ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui retirer la vie ! Pas dans la maison de Dieu ! » Enchaîna-t-elle rapidement, si vite que ses paroles étaient difficilement distinguables, pourtant les sanglots dans sa voix étaient clairement présents, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus que supplier pour aider Rin, elle s'en voulait, elle aurait voulu faire tellement plus pour elle. Encore une fois elle devrait regarder son amie se faire tuer ? « Ne me touchez pas ! » Rajouta-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière alors qu'Akaito tentait de s'approcher d'elle pour la calmer.

Ce dernier cri ramena la princesse déchue au présent, que s'était-il passé ? Combien de temps s'était-elle égarée dans ses souvenirs ? Le garçon au regard sang la tenait moins fermement qu'avant, mieux encore son regard était tourné en direction du couloir, mais attendez, il y avait eu une voix familière à l'instant… Elle tourna elle aussi son regard vers le couloir, depuis quand cette porte était-elle ouverte ? Puis elle _la _vu. Le complice de cet homme dangereux s'approchait de Haku, allaient-ils lui faire du mal à elle aussi ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas seulement la tuer elle et la laisser ? Cette femme n'avait rien fait, elle avait toujours été gentille avec tout le monde… Elle était… Son amie. Elle poussa alors brusquement le garçon habillé de bleu et profita de la surprise pour courir hors de la chambre et se placer devant Haku, elle était plus petite qu'elle, alors elle étendit ses bras pour mieux la couvrir de son corps au cas où l'un d'eux tenterait de la blessée de son épée. Rin n'avait pas à se retourner vers son amie pour voir son regard surpris, elle le devinait par cette intense sensation d'être observée qu'elle ressentait.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Elle n'y est pour rien là-dedans, elle n'a aucun lien avec mon passé ! » S'exclama soudainement Rin, ses paroles lui parurent bien naïves, toutes droit sorties d'un récit d'aventure pour enfant, ici c'était la réalité, ses paroles ne les toucheraient sans doute pas en plein cœur, ne révéleraient pas une soudaine pitié. Mais que pouvait-elle tenter d'autre ? Se défendre avec le pot de fleur à sa gauche ? Elle n'était pas sûre de seulement pouvoir le soulever… Mais même si elle ne pouvait que donner sa vie, elle la donnerait, son amie était tout ce qu'il lui restait et elle refusait que quelqu'un d'autre… Meurt, par sa faute.

Elle releva alors un regard dur vers l'épéiste qui était sortie à sa suite de la chambre, ses yeux verts d'eau se braquèrent au fin fond de ses pupilles pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne bougerait pas tant que Haku serait en danger. Mais contre toute attente ce ne fut pas une lame de métal froid qui entra en contact avec sa peau mais le pommeau de l'épée du bleuté qui frappa violemment sa mâchoire. Rin ne pût retenir une plainte de douleur, sa joue prenait déjà une teinte violacée, le coup l'avait même déportée sur le côté et un filet de sang s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres, cependant, même si elle savait sa douleur visible elle retenait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne voulait pas plus attrister Haku, son regard terrorisé la faisait déjà culpabiliser.

« Crois-tu que tu puisses avoir le droit de protéger ? » Demanda sans vraiment attendre de réponse celui qui venait de la frapper, elle releva alors la tête vers lui, le regard moins assuré. Ses sentiments ne seraient pas légitimes ? Qui était-il pour en décider ? Il venait comme cela, faisant irruption en un instant, la menaçait de mort, impliquait Haku et il pensait pouvoir donner une leçon ? _Insolant_. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte l'éclat de ses yeux se fit plus sombre, ses fins sourcils se froncèrent et elle délaissa sa joue pour croiser ses bras sous sa fine poitrine, elle prenait un air que Haku ne lui avait jamais connu. Celui de la Princesse du Diable. Un lourd silence se fit alors dans le couloir, ni Akaito ni Haku n'avaient en idée d'intervenir, l'aura qui se dégageait des deux personnes était lourde et inquiétante, ils ressemblaient à deux tonneaux de poudre près à exploser. Pourtant une voix osa briser ce silence, coupant même la parole au bleuté.

« Matsuda ! Ca suffit ! »

Tous se retournèrent vers celle qui venait de parler, Gumi. Cette dernière regrettait déjà d'être montée quand les yeux habités d'une colère froide de son ami se posèrent sur elle. Gumi avait l'impression d'avoir attendu en bas durant des heures, mais seules une poignée de minutes s'était écoulée. Elle avait tout d'abord entendu Haku crier et supplier, son cœur s'était alors serré, elle devinait être arrivée trop tard… Mais elle ne pouvait se décider à intervenir, la peur la rongeait, et si ce n'était pas le soldat de la garde qu'elle connaissait qui était là-haut ? Elle ne le voyait pas venir tuer quelqu'un de sang froid… Elle était rongée par la peur, restait seule dans le petit salon… Elle voulait partir, elle ne comprenait pas même maintenant ce qui l'avait retenu de courir hors du couvent, mais elle n'avait pas réussit, elle était restée, debout en bas des escaliers, les jambes tremblantes, partagée entre l'envie de monter et celle de fuir.

Puis elle l'entendit, un cri de douleur, un lourd silence, une réplique cinglante d'une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle n'avait pas pût s'en empêcher, qui avait été blessé ? Et si c'était pire que cela… ? Elle s'était précipitée à l'étage et dés qu'elle avait vu Ppoiyo, son épée en main elle eu peur et lui cria cet ordre. Elle arriva enfin à décrocher son regard de son ami et se tourna vers Haku et Rin, elle se rendit compte de l'aura de cette dernière mais aussitôt qu'elle eu vu sa blessure elle accoura vers elle, l'air inquiet.

« Vous allez bi- » Commença-t-elle, mais elle fut coupée par un rire mauvais qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé venir du bleuté, elle se retourna vers lui, elle aurait été effrayée par son comportement s'il n'y avait eu cette partie d'elle qui lui disait que Ppoiyo n'était pas du genre à faire ça. Pourtant c'était bien ses yeux rouges qui la fixaient d'un air presque sadique.

« Tu sonnes d'abord l'alerte sur tous les toits puis tu viens jouer les héroïnes ? Tu ne te trouves pas pathétique ? » Lui lança-t-il d'un ton froid, Gumi était réellement peinée par ses paroles, pas seulement car ils venaient d'un ami, mais également car elle savait qu'il avait raison. Si aujourd'hui ils étaient tous ici c'était uniquement de sa faute à elle, si Ppoiyo avait cet air tellement triste sur son visage c'était également de sa faute. Elle avait négligé les sentiments des personnes autour d'elle, elle s'était montrée égoïste et maintenant des vies étaient en danger… Jamais, oh oui jamais, elle n'avait autant regretté un de ses actes… Elle se rendit alors compte qu'en prévenant que la Princesse du Diable était encore en vie elle lui avait retiré toute possibilité d'expier ses erreurs. Elle se sentie alors réellement fautive envers la jeune fille blonde qui était à ses côtés, les traits de cette dernière s'étaient d'ailleurs légèrement détendus alors qu'elle regardait Gumi, tout aussi surprise par son arrivée que les autres.

Puis tout se passa très vite. Un « Akaito » lourd de sous-entendu surgit des lèvres de Matsuda qui n'avait en rien perdu de sa brusque montée de colère. Ce dernier agit alors intelligemment et fit exactement ce que le bleuté attendait, il s'approcha rapidement des filles et saisissant Gumi et Haku par l'épaule de la première et le bras de l'autre les entraîna dans la chambre de Rin, fermant brusquement la porte derrière lui, le son d'un meuble lourd déplacé laissa deviné aux deux autres restés dans le couloir que la porté était dorénavant bloquée. Matsuda regardait Rin froidement, il n'avait pas eu à la menacer ou la tenir en place, elle restait de marbre à ce qu'il se passait.

Son comportement l'énervait, pourquoi ne réagissait-elle plus ? Est-ce qu'elle avait enfin compris que son destin était de mourir ? A moins qu'elle n'essaye de faire la maligne ? Peut importe, tout dans cette _chose_ l'agaçait. Elle était détestable en tout point, n'était qu'un monstre qui aurait dû disparaître, de quel droit se réfugiait-elle ? Se faisait-elle des amis ? Reconstruisait sa vie ? Pourquoi _elle_ la Princesse Diabolique, aurait-elle le droit de se libérer de son passé ainsi et recommencerait tout sans rester accrochée à la haine qu'on avait pût lui porter ? La présence de Matsuda, son but ici, lui semblait légitime, à vrai dire, quelqu'un aurait dû le faire avant, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre de pouvoir arracher sa vengeance de ses propres mains. Cette vermine face à lui avait assez joué avec le cœur des gens, allant jusqu'à leur offrir un faux soulagement. C'était décidé, il allait en finir, à l'instant.

…

« Laissez-nous sortir de cette pièce ! »

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! »

« Comment pouvez-vous l'aider à tuer Rin-chan ? Elle a depuis longtemps expié ses péchés ! Elle a tout fait pour se faire pardonner ! »

« Quelle que soit les atrocités qu'elle ait commises elle reste humaine ! Vous ne pouvez pas la tuer sous des airs de vengeance politique ! »

« Ca suffit ! » S'exclama soudainement Akaito, coupant court aux protestations des deux jeunes femmes qu'il tentait de garder tranquilles du mieux qu'il le pouvait. A peine la porte avait-elle été verrouillée qu'elles avait clairement montré leur opposition, si leurs ongles avaient été des couteau il aurait déjà été vidé de son sang dans un coin de la pièce. « Cette fille doit mourir, vous ne pouvez pas ignorer tout ce qu'elle a fait ! Elle aurait dû être décapitée il y a trois ans, nous ne faisons qu'appliquer la sentence ! »

« Quelqu'un est bien mort ce jour-là et son règne a pris fin ! Du sang n'a pas à couler à nouveau…! » Le contra rapidement Haku, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce combat sans fin, elle voulait que ces étrangers rentrent chez eux rapidement et les laissent reprendre leur vie, elle avait tellement peur pour Rin qu'elle aurait pu tuer cet homme pour se faire un chemin et la retrouver.

« Elle a trop détruit pour pouvoir espérer une fin joyeuse ! Elle a fait souffrir des personnes, en a tué ! Ouvrez les yeux ! » Leur dit Akaito qui perdait de plus en plus son sang froid, il saisie alors Haku par le bras une nouvelle fois, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux, pourquoi ne voulaient-elles pas comprendre que s'il faisait ça c'était car il était du côté des gentils. Ce fût alors Gumi qui prit la parole :

« Nous avons tous souffert de cette guerre, même perdu une amie, mais même moi j'ai finit par comprendre qu'elle a changé au fond d'elle… Elle a protégé Haku, pas vrai ?! » La concernée hocha la tête pour donner crédit à ses paroles puis elle regarda Akaito dans les yeux, leurs deux pupilles rouges si différentes se jugeant entres elles dans un combat silencieux. Mais ils furent tous deux interrompus par un cri de surprise de Gumi qui fixait la fenêtre de la chambre, laissée mal fermée par l'intrusion des deux hommes. Par réflexe les deux autres se tournèrent également dans cette direction, oubliant momentanément la situation dans laquelle ils étaient et tandis que Haku à son tour manifestait sa surprise Akaito lui réagit de façon bien plus mesurée et dit d'une voix pleine d'appréhension :

« Ron… » En effet c'était bien celui qui leur avait servit de guide et qu'ils avaient quittés le matin même qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Le brun était encore assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jambe passée à l'intérieur et l'autre repliée sous lui et appuyée sur la structure. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, la pluie n'avait pas cessée malgré que ce soit dorénavant la soirée et il semblait en avoir fait les frais, ses cheveux ruisselant étaient bien plus brillants ornés de ces nombreuses goûtes d'eau. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention d'Akaito en plus de l'état assez piteux du garçon ce fut le regard qu'il lui portait. Il n'aurait jamais cru Ron capable d'une expression aussi froide, presque aussi dénuée d'émotion que Matsuda, à la seule différence qu'ici, la colère était visible à chacun de ses mouvements où il semblait essayer de contenir sa fureur.

Le brun s'approcha de lui et sans un mot brisa violemment la poigne qu'il entretenait toujours sur Haku, cette dernière recula rapidement, soulagée, de toute évidence ce Ron n'était pas de leur côté, il était donc du leur ? Mais cette bonne nouvelle n'effaça pas la douleur de son bras, la poigne d'Akaito s'étant resserrée à chaque pas que faisait le brun sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le garçon restait devant Akaito, le fixant comme s'il le sondait pour trouver quelque chose, son regard se faisait de plus en plus mélancolique à chaque instant. Akaito se demandait bien ce que comptait faire le brun et il ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'il dégagea violemment la porte de la commode qu'il avait bien pris soin de glisser ici.

« Je ne vous pensais pas comme ça, tous les deux… » Ron lui jeta alors un regard qui rappela l'expression d'un petit chien que l'on aurait abandonné à son triste sort sous la pluie et Akaito détourna le regard, refusant de s'avouer avoir causé cela, ils n'étais pas les méchants, ce qu'ils faisaient était tout à fait justifié… Pourquoi même lui se rangeait du côté de la Princesse ? Etait-ce un complot ?

…

De l'autre côté de la porte, personne ne prêtait attention à ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre, pas que cela n'avait aucune importance à leurs yeux, surtout pour Rin, mais car l'ambiance était telle que l'on ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Avant ce jour, la petite blonde n'avait ressentie ce genre d'atmosphère lourde qu'une fois dans sa vie, cette fameuse nuit où elle avait tout perdu. A l'époque elle n'avait pas vraiment pris en compte tout ce qu'il se passait, son frère était celui qui lui avait montré l'importance de la situation _; ce n'est pas une révolte, c'est une révolution._

Son frère… Elle n'avait pas encore compris qui il était à ce moment… Elle ne s'en était rendue compte que lorsqu'il avait été emmené, à sa place. Ce jour là, c'était à _elle_ de mourir, mais elle était en vie. Tout cela… Ce devait être le choix du destin, si l'on doit mourir, on finira par mourir. Elle releva les yeux vers le chevalier qui se tenait face à elle, il n'avait pas bougé depuis un petit moment maintenant, alors Rin fit un pas vers lui et ferma les yeux. « Vas-y tue moi » elle souhaitait qu'il comprenne cela dans sa gestuelle et elle entendit avec ravissement le doux frottement des vêtements du garçon alors qu'il devait lever son bras pour porter le coup qui la tuera, elle espérait un peu ne pas souffrir, oh et puis si c'était le cas, peut importe. _Attend-moi, grand frère._

Elle sentie l'air bouger alors que la lame le fendait pour se diriger sur elle, ses muscles se crispèrent, elle avait tellement peur de ce qu'elle verrait de l'autre côté, le retrouverait-elle ? Son frère était un ange et elle devait être destinée aux flammes de l'enfer… Et si elle perdait ses souvenirs de lui une fois morte ? Elle eu alors le réflexe de reculer, elle devait plus réfléchir, mais à peine son pied posé derrière elle qu'un choc métallique résonna et une ombre se plaçait devant elle. Elle se mit alors à reculer beaucoup plus, trop surprise par cette arrivée fulgurante pour réagir en conséquence. En cet instant, dans son esprit, tout ce qui l'entourait était un danger. Une fois une certaine distance mise entre elle et l'étranger elle le regarda vraiment pour la première fois, elle crut, l'instant d'une seconde voir un jeune garçon plus jeune qu'elle de trois ans aux cheveux blonds attachés une queue de cheval qui surplombait une tenue sobre, noire et jaune, de majordome.

Mais cette illusion disparu vite pour laisser place à la réalité, c'était un jeune homme plus grand qu'elle et que ce Matsuda qui cherchait à la tuer, il avait des cheveux turquoise et courts un peu en bataille. Elle vit alors dans ses mains ce qui avait stoppé l'épée de Matsuda, une lance qui faisait presque la taille du garçon, très simple, un manche de bois qui se terminait en une lame aiguisée et d'une taille se rapprochant de celle d'une épée. Mais même après avoir vu la véritable apparence de ce garçon, le mirage qu'elle avait eu restait à son esprit, la laissant dans un trouble auquel elle n'aurait sût donné de nom… Pourquoi l'image de son frère s'était-elle imposée à elle par-dessus celle de cet inconnu ?

Un nouveau son métallique la fit redescendre sur terre, Matsuda avait repoussé l'arrivant d'un mouvement de son épée et le regard qu'il lui lança aurait suffit à faire reculer un sanglier enragé. Rin se dit que dans sa situation, elle aurait sans doute réagit de la même manière, après tout, c'était bien la troisième fois qu'on l'empêchait de la tuer, allait-il abandonner à force ? Mais surtout, était-ce une bonne chose qu'elle reste en vie ? Et pourquoi ce garçon l'aidait alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ? Elle remarqua que ce garçon avait la respiration bruyante et que ses mains tremblaient légèrement, elle était prise d'une soudaine envie de voir son visage, était-il déjà blessé ?

Elle dû cependant reculer alors que l'affrontement reprenait, bien plus rapide que le précédent. Les coups fusaient et il était parfois difficile de voir s'ils atteignaient leur cible ou non, elle remarqua juste quelques gouttelettes de sang au sol qui lui confirmèrent que certains des coups atteignaient leur cible. Elle espérait que ce fût surtout le sang du bleuté, le second semblant être de son côté pour une raison qu'elle ignorait complètement. Les deux opposants finirent par mettre de la distance entre eux et le combat se suspendit, tout deux semblant déjà fatigués. Matsuda profita de ce moment pour poser la question qui le hantait :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi prenez-vous sa défense ? » L'arrivée de ce garçon l'énervait vraiment, pour qui se prenait-il à venir comme ça et faire irruption au moment où il allait enfin avoir sa vengeance ? Tout pourrait déjà être terminé si tous ces gêneurs n'étaient pas venus à tour de rôle.

« Je suis ce que l'ont pourrait appeler un voyageur… Et je prend sa défense car j'ai le sentiment que je dois le faire. » A ses mots Mikuo se tourna vers Rin qui était restée à l'écart de leur conflit, du peu qu'on lui avait dit ce ne pouvait être qu'elle, la raison de sa venue. Mais dire qu'il n'était pas déçu aurait été un mensonge, certes il avait sans doute sauvé quelqu'un, mais qui était ce quelqu'un ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu, même si son visage lui disait brièvement quelque chose. Mais une chose était sûre, cette jeune fille n'avait rien d'un être cher et il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était menacée. Un léger ricanement le fit se retourner vers son opposant.

« Et ça vous prend souvent de vouloir sauver la soit disante défunte Rose Jaune ? » Ce surnom était peu connu pour la désigner, mais dit à quelqu'un qui avait perdu sa tendre sœur jumelle par ses mains, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. C'était elle. Il avait protégé ce monstre censé être mort. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Et pourquoi avait-il empêché ça ? Pourquoi ne savait-il pas qu'elle était toujours vivante ? « Peut importe. » Ajouta sèchement l'épéiste avant d'abattre son arme sur Mikuo qui s'était retourné vers Rin, ses yeux habités de haine. Leurs regards à peine échangés, Mikuo tomba à genoux au sol, la douleur lui donnant l'impression que son âme était transpercée en deux.

Il vit furtivement la blonde fugitive écarquiller les yeux et se rapprocher de lui avec crainte, il devina que le regard qu'il avait dû lui jeter devait lui donner envie de ne pas jouer la carte de l'hypocrisie. Elle était proche de lui, il pouvait encore utiliser sa lance, rassembler ses forces pour la transpercer, sa vision était encore assez nette pour qu'il la touche en plein cœur. Toutefois il ne fit rien, son regard était figé, il ne pouvait délaisser des yeux ce qui se tenait derrière la jeune Kagamine. Une silhouette qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais sous les traits d'un garçon un peu plus jeune, il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle et malgré que sa forme soit aussi frivole que de la brume, il pouvait clairement distinguer ses émotions : de la tristesse, de la peur. Il semblait le supplier, mais de quoi ? Pourquoi le regardait-il lui d'abord ? Etait-il une sorte de fantôme ?

Des sons de pas à ses côtés lui apprirent que son adversaire se déplaçait, sans doute allait-il tuer la princesse. Le regard de l'enfant devient bien plus paniqué, il voulait faire quelque chose mais ne savait pas comme s'y prendre, cela se lisait sur ses traits… Il lui rappela un peu lui-même, c'est horrible de ne pas pouvoir aider quelqu'un, pas vrai ? Il ne réfléchit pas plus, et même si ce n'était que pour la laisser en vie une heure de plus il se releva et courrant vers la Princesse du Diable lui attrapa la main et la tira derrière lui en profitant que les escaliers conduisant à la sortie du couvent soient juste derrière elle. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à son air surpris et cria d'un voix forte : « Ron-san ! Retrait ! » avant de sortir dans la petite chapelle et la traverser à toute vitesse pour se retrouver à l'extérieur.

…

Ppoiyo tourna son regard vers la porte de la chambre où Akaito était toujours enfermé avec les deux gêneuses, « Ron-san » ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir parlé de _ce _Ron, n'est-ce pas ? Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit et Akaito sortie de la chambre, il s'arrêta un bref instant devant Ppoiyo :

« Où est-elle ? Il l'a vraiment… ?! Pourquoi tu n'es pas après eux ?! » Et il reprit tout aussi vite sa course, tentant de rattraper ce type que Ron lui avait présenté comme le « sauveur de la belle ». Ppoiyo le regardait descendre les escaliers puis regarda Haku et Gumi sortirent de la chambre, regardant tout autour d'elles et semblant choquées par la présence du sang au sol. De vraies filles. Puis à leur suite le brun qui leur avait servit de guide quittait la pièce en s'étirant d'un air nonchalant. Le regard rouge du bleuté s'arrêta alors sur lui, créant un vide dans son esprit. Puis il en vint à la conclusion suivante : _Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas tué quand je le pouvais ?_


	7. Momentary Separations

**Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard impardonnable, j'ai complètement oublié que je devais publier, et vous savez pourquoi ? Car j'écrivais des chapitres sur cette même fic XD Oui c'est stupide !**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et serez présents au prochain ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir X3**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Momentary Separations**

Suite au départ précipité d'Akaito après celui que ce guide de pacotille avait nommé Mikuo, Ppoiyo était resté au couvent, il n'avait pas perdu sa détermination mais il ne pouvait pas non plus partir ainsi, aussi bêtement que son ancien compagnon de voyage. Il devait construire un plan et surtout, éliminer tout d'abord ceux qui semblaient être pour le rétablissement du régime de terreur dont son roi s'était finalement débarrassé. C'était sa mission en tant que chevalier. Il devrait sans doute tuer les personnes présentes ici, ils l'avaient tous protégée après tout, il ne pouvait quitter l'endroit sans avoir effacé toute menace de la Princesse Diabolique.

Mais il ne voulait pas non plus commettre d'erreurs, car il connaissait l'importance de la vie. Pour ce qui était de son opposant aux cheveux turquoise il était presque certain qu'il représentait une menace et il n'aurait aucun mal à l'exécuter, même si la surprise qu'il avait affichée lorsqu'il avait parlé de la souveraine du Pays Jaune avait semé le doute. Pour ce qui était des deux jeunes femmes néanmoins elles devaient être innocentes, celle aux cheveux blancs… Haku avait dit qu'elle avait expié ses crimes, elle ne devait donc pas vouloir lui faire reprendre le trône. Pour ce qui était de Gumi… Bien que cette faiblesse l'énervait, il n'arrivait pas à la voir comme quelqu'un de malveillant. Il ne restait plus que ce brun. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis la fuite des deux criminels, comme s'il essayait d'ignorer la présence de Ppoiyo, il s'était contenté de servir des sourires stupides aux deux femmes et les aidait à remettre en place certaines choses avant même qu'elles ne demandent. Il jouait les candides.

En temps normal ce comportement lui aurait tout à fait convenu, et même arrangé car il pouvait ainsi attendre tranquillement la fin de la pluie (les deux femmes étant trop effrayées pour oser lui dire de partir) avant de se remettre en route. Mais cette situation était tout sauf normale, le brun les avait quitté à l'orée de la forêt, pourquoi était-il ensuite revenu avec cet autre homme ? Avait-il prévu son coup ? Etait-il le chef d'une rébellion contre le Royaume Bleu ? Mais alors était-ce Akaito qui avait vendu la mèche du pourquoi de leur présence ici… ? Ou alors y avait-il des gardes au palais lors de leur départ ? Il était dans une des situations qu'il détestait le plus, une de celles où l'on peut se faire tout un tas de scénario catastrophe sans être capable d'y faire un choix. Alors il attendit que son ancien guide, traître à ses heures, soit finalement seul, ce qui prit une bonne heure à servir des sourires désolés. Et lorsque tous deux se retrouvèrent dans la chapelle déserte il n'attendit pas plus :

« De quel côté tu es au juste ? » Demanda Ppoiyo au brun, dans le couloir central créé par les rangées de bancs de bois, son regard fixé sur le brun qui lui observait les motifs sans vie des vitraux, sombres à cause de la pluie.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Matsu' ! » Lui répondit Keine d'une voix légère, il jouait avec lui et ça agaçait vraiment le bleuté, encore plus que ce surnom stupide. Mais il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça et Ppoiyo rajouta :

« Tu sais bien de quoi je parles ne fais pas l'idiot ! Tu as aidé deux criminels à s'en tirer ! » il soupira alors profondément et continua dans un ronchonnement qui témoignait de son énervement « Un guide qui se retourne contre ses clients on aura tout vu. » Il ne remarqua alors le visage assombri du brun que lorsqu'il prit à nouveau la parole, toute trace de sa précédente légèreté disparue :

« Je me fiche bien de qui il est, lui ou cette fille, il avait besoin d'aide et je lui ai donné un coup de main c'est normal ! Pour ce qui est du contrat de guide, je vous ai amené ici, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat. Ce serait plutôt à moi d'être déçu d'avoir aidé des meurtriers. » Il posa alors un regard lourd de sous-entendus sur Ppoiyo qui compris bien vite où il voulait en venir, il inversait complètement les rôles, la meurtrière était la blonde qui s'était enfuie sous son nez !

« Le criminel que tu as aidé est celle qui a dirigé un pays dans la ruine pour ses propres besoins et a tué des milliers d'innocents ! Et cette criminelle tu l'as aidé à s'enfuir ! » Il aurait sans doute dû abandonner maintenant, il était évident que son locuteur n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de la blonde, tout comme Gumi au début, il avait sans doute aidé le turquoise après qu'il lui ait raconté des mensonges pour avoir son aide.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le fait que le brun ait anéanti ses espoirs, ceux-là mêmes qui avaient finis par calmer la douleur ressentie depuis la résurrection de la princesse dans son monde, l'insupportait au plus haut point. Il voulait qu'il ressente cette douleur lui aussi, même si pour lui ce ne serait que du regret, il lui ferait porter le regret de toutes les victimes de cette guerre. Il s'étonnait lui-même de cette haine violente qui germait dans son cœur, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentie ce genre de choses, des sentiments qu'il ne pouvait contrôler… Cet homme… Il le détestait bien plus pour ce qu'il lui faisait que pour ce qu'il était.

« Et alors ? » Le regard rouge transperçant de Ppoiyo se planta alors dans celui sincèrement curieux du brun lui faisant marqué un instant d'hésitation. « Haku et Gumi m'ont parlé de cette histoire, c'était une princesse c'est ça ? Il parait qu'elle a été détrônée donc maintenant je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut lui reprocher ! » _Une princesse _? _Il parait _? Il jouait les incultes juste pour lui taper sur les nerfs, ce n'était pas possible ! L'expression meurtrière qui prenait place sur le visage d'habitude imperturbable du bleuté aurait convaincu n'importe qui de se taire mais le brun décida de continuer « Franchement j'n'aimerais pas être à sa place ! Devoir vivre reclus comme ça juste pour échapper à mon passé ! Si elle a été si cruelle, elle ne doit déjà pas réussir à se débarrasser de sa culpabilité et elle doit en plus supporter les tentatives de meurtre des autres ! »

Ron s'attendait à recevoir les foudres de Matsuda pour son insolence, même s'il ne regrettait pas son essaie pour raisonner le bleuté il aurait préféré ne pas se fâcher avec lui, quoi qu'essayer de ne pas énerver le bleuté semblait proche de l'impossible, il se doutait bien que ce devait être désagréable d'entendre tout ça. Cependant, aucune autre remarque ne vient, il fût même agréablement surpris de voir le plus âgé sembler réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit, il ne le trouvait peut être pas si stupide après tout ! Toutefois, en cet instant il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, s'il partait sans un mot de plus Matsuda lui dirait sûrement qu'il prenait ses grands airs mais rester ici n'était pas plus à son avantage…

Dans sa réflexion il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le bleuté toujours aussi silencieux il semblait déjà moins perdu que juste avant et la colère semblait remonter à la surface à nouveau, mais Ron ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce détail lorsque son regard fut attiré par un fin filet de sang qui coulait le long du bras gauche du garçon aux cheveux bicolores. Il fit quelques pas vers lui pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une ombre et puis Mikuo lui revint à l'esprit, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient sans doute combattus, mais il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver celui qui était dorénavant juste devant lui blessé, Mikuo était bien plus fort qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Ignorant alors le sursaut du bleuté qui était tiré hors de ses pensées sans plus de cérémonie le brun lui pris le bras blessé, soulevant de son autre main la manche salie par le sang qui masquait une entaille à peine coagulée mais peu profonde. Il lâcha alors tout aussi rapidement le bras blanchâtre du jeune homme qui se reculait déjà, ses yeux écarquillés dans la surprise, le retenir aurait sans doute été plus efficace mais il aurait surtout risqué d'aggraver la blessure. Ensuite, comme si le bleuté venait de se rendre compte de sa blessure lui aussi il serra sa main sur sa plaie au travers du tissu qui s'imprégnait d'un nouvel éclat rouge plus visible. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Matsuda était encore plus blême que d'habitude à bien y regarder, le voir si proche d'un blanc cireux en serait presque inquiétant si la vitalité manifestée en colère dans ses yeux n'était pas présente. Le brun hésita un instant à comment s'y prendre pour ne pas aggraver l'état des choses et commença à dire avec un sourire duquel il voulait détendre l'atmosphère :

« Ca pourrait devenir grave, laisses moi te soigner y'a de quoi faire ici ! » il vit alors la foudre noire naître dans le regard de Matsuda et se dit qu'il aurait dû dire cela autrement, mais c'était trop tard, le malade faisait déjà demi tour, ses pas résonnants dans la chapelle silencieuse. Le jeune garçon restait là, n'esquissant qu'un vague mouvement du bras pour le rattraper, mais cela ne servirait à rien, pas vrai ? Cet homme était ainsi et il se devait de le respecter… Un des battants de la porte principale se referma violemment, le faible rayon de lumière qui s'infiltrait alors à l'intérieur mourrant aussi vite qu'il était apparu sur le visage de Ron.

oOo

La pluie ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Le vent se faisait violent bien que la forêt restait relativement épaisse, certains craquements provenant des branches le faisaient d'ailleurs s'attendre à ce qu'un arbre finisse par leurs barrer la route. Le chaos extérieur parvenait presque à lui faire oublier la douleur qui le lançait dans son dos. Il ne comprenait pas comment le temps avait pu se dégrader si rapidement, était-ce une sorte de message ? Est-ce que Dieu ou qui que soit lui disait d'arrêter cette course effrénée et dire aux deux tueurs qui devaient être à ses courses que ce n'était qu'un malentendu ? Non… Non ce n'était pas un signe venu d'un être supérieur, c'était juste sa lâcheté et son doute qui se servaient d'une tempête pour gagner de l'importance…

Mais comment était-il censé continuer ainsi son chemin dans cette forêt clairsemée alors qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier _sa _présence et ce qu'elle signifiait… Sa respiration était assez éloignée mais son intensité la laissait audible malgré la violence de la pluie. Ce souffle rauque qui engouffrait le plus d'air possible pour se garder en vie dans cet effort, car il devait bien reconnaître que même si courir était déjà fatiguant, fuir sous la pluie battante, avec la peur et le poids de ses vêtements trempés était bien pire. Pourtant il ne compatissait pas pour celle qui peinait à le suivre. Elle ne le méritait pas, elle était un démon.

Pourquoi était-ce lui, Mikuo, que cette étrange femme avait arrêtée dans les rues de la capitale du pays violet ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il l'écoute, surtout ? A croire les divagations de cette sorcière il avait fait la dernière chose qu'il aurait pu vouloir de sa vie. Il avait eu dans l'espoir de retrouver sa sœur, il avait finit par sauver la vie à son assassin. Il se haïssait, peut être même plus qu'il ne haïssait la jeune fille derrière lui. Il l'avait sauvé et ne la tuait même pas, pourtant ce serait facile ici, à l'abris des regards, et elle serait sans doute incapable de disparaître vite.

Il n'avait qu'à se retourner et lui transpercer le cœur. Pourtant, une simple vision l'avait stoppé et le persuadait de la laisser vivre, ce ne devait être qu'une création de son esprit, mais cette vision de ce jeune garçon blond ne cessait de revenir à son esprit. Son regard le suppliant de lui laisser la vie sauve, le suppliant de prendre sa place et de la protéger. Il ne savait pas qui il était, ni même s'il existait, mais il pouvait deviner à ce regard empreint sur sa rétine qu'ils avaient un passé semblable. Un être aimé à protéger.

Les mots de la sorcière refirent alors écho à son esprit. Même s'ils avaient des points communs, cette meurtrière derrière lui n'était pas celle qu'il devait protéger. Elle était même la dernière personne qu'il devait protéger. Il savait parfaitement que si leur pays entier avait donné lieu au cœur de la guerre c'était car la princesse Kagamine avait ordonné la mort de sa sœur, Miku. C'était sa jumelle elle-même qui lui avait avoué dans une lettre tracée de ses fines lettres courbées, elle lui avait avoué avoir beaucoup à se reprocher, la mort d'un pays presque entier, les larmes d'une chère amie… Mais ce qui revenait le plus souvent était la colère qu'elle avait contre elle-même pour déclencher ces guerres et cette haine par amour. Une de ses phrases étaient d'ailleurs restée graver dans l'esprit de Mikuo « _Je me dis souvent que si je n'avais pas cherché à atteindre le prince, j'aurais pu vivre heureuse et simplement avec un garçon très gentil._ » Même si elle ne reparlait pas de ce garçon, son frère était persuadé que ces mots se rapportaient à quelqu'un, ce devait être un instinct de jumeau. Cependant il ne pu lui demander qui car le jour même où il reçut cette lettre, Miku était annoncée comme morte.

Surgissant faiblement de la monotonie de la tempête un léger cri de surprise suivit d'un bruit sourd se fit entendre un peu plus loin derrière lui, il se retourna plus par réflexe que par besoin, il savait pertinemment qu'une seule femme était dans les environs. Sans véritable surprise il trouva la jeune blonde accroupie au sol, le bas de sa robe couvert de boue et le tissu de sa robe ample lui collait à la peau, la terre parsemée sur son visage la rendait un peu plus pathétique, il avait du mal à se dire que cette jeune fille miséreuse était la princesse aux toilettes précieuses qui régnait trois ans auparavant. Une brusque bourrasque avait dû la faire tomber à cause d'une flaque de boue trop glissante, elle essuya rapidement ses mains dans le tissu de sa robe et se remise debout en s'aidant d'un arbre près duquel elle était tombée.

Pas un seul instant elle ne lui avait jeté un regard, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'aide et c'était une bonne chose, car jamais il ne le ferait. Toutefois, après s'être relevée elle le regarda, ou plutôt le fixa d'un regard fatigué qui menaçait de s'éteindre rapidement, elle n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui-même.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » furent les paroles qu'il cru entendre, perdues dans les hurlements du vent, mais même s'il pouvait difficilement douter de ce qu'il avait compris il ne répondit pas, laissant la voix teintée d'angoisse de la jeune blonde il se retourna et repris la marche.

Elle était debout, ils pouvaient donc repartir et si elle ne suivait pas elle se débrouillerait. Il laissa cette dernière réflexion se perdre dans ses pensées quand les pas précipités de la jeune fille se rapprochèrent de lui, conservant tout de même une petite distance entre eux deux comme elle l'avait fait depuis qu'il lui avait lâché la main à l'entrée de la forêt. Pensait-elle, elle aussi, qu'il commettait une erreur incompréhensible ?

Soudain, les arbres de la forêt disparurent nettement, signe qu'ils devaient arrivés dans une région plus habitée où des aménagements avaient eu lieu. En effet, des champs s'étendaient au loin, séparés par de petites haies de buisson fruitier, des moulins de petite taille ponctuaient également le paysage, mais ce qui attira immédiatement le regard du garçon aux cheveux turquoises ce fût un fleuve qui s'écoulait dans toute la plaine, l'eau était violente à cause de la pluie et l'étendue d'eau était assez large et haute pour que la traverser soit impensable dans de telles conditions.

Mais si cette vision plut au jeune homme c'était par la présence d'un modeste barrage de bois qui étaient construit dans sa largeur et menaçait de céder par la puissance des flots, de l'eau boueuse s'infiltrait déjà entre les planches. L'idée lui vient alors, il ne savait pas combien d'hommes étaient après eux ni s'ils étaient loin alors il se devait d'agir vite, il courut en direction du barrage, ignorant la douleur qui lui déchirait le dos, la jeune fille sur les talons. Il passa ensuite rapidement sur le barrage, veillant à ne pas glisser sur le bois trempé qui n'offrait qu'un espace étroit pour traverser et après s'être maudit d'avoir rattrapé par réflexe la princesse déchue qui menaçait de se faire emporter par le courrant il planta sans hésitation sa lance dans une planche menaçant de céder, lui donnant le coup fatale. L'eau se déversa alors en un éclair de l'autre côté du barrage et animée par la force ainsi obtenue emporta toute la structure avec elle, enlevant toute possibilité de passage à quiconque voudrait les rejoindre.

La jeune Kagamine resta un court moment a regarder le flot violent de l'eau, elle devait comprendre le pourquoi de ce geste mais aucune expression précise n'était visible sur son visage, peut-être se contentait-elle de regarder l'eau pour se changer les idées ou se convaincre qu'elle était dorénavant sauve. Quoi qu'il en soit Mikuo repris la marche sans un regard pour elle, maintenant que l'urgence n'était plus il s'attendait à ce qu'elle parte de son côté, l'aurait voulu… Tellement espéré. Cela mettrait fin à une partie de ses tourments. Mais elle le suivit tout de même, silencieuse, se faisant la plus petite possible et tirant doucement sur le tissu noir qui masquait une partie de ses cheveux, par peur d'être reconnue sans doute.

Pourtant les environs étaient déserts, de par le temps effroyable, personne n'osait sortir de chez soit, les habitations étaient désertes et barricadées de planches de bois ou de sacs de sables pour éviter les désastres qui pourraient être causés par les intempéries. Parmi ces bâtisses frêles un grand moulin était visible plus loin, il voyait là un bon moyen de s'y réfugier, bien que les ailes de papier se déchirant à cause du vent n'était pas très bon signe, il s'y avança, toujours suivit. Une fois arrivé plus près, ils s'étaient assez éloignés de la rivière pour ne pas voir l'homme aux cheveux rouges pester contre eux pour avoir rompu le passage et lui-même pour ne pas avoir été assez rapide, il remarqua qu'accolée au moulin une petite ferme modeste était bâtie, pas un bruit, pas même celui d'un animal ne s'y faisait entendre et Mikuo pensa alors qu'elle devait être déserte et il entra dans le haut moulin en confiance.

L'eau de pluie n'y pénétrait pas, les pierres semblaient bien isolées, tout ce que l'on aurait pu reprocher à l'endroit c'était ce son grave et puissant que faisait la structure alors que les ailes du moulin tournaient furieusement, prises dans les courants d'airs. Cependant il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il n'était pas là en tant que touriste mais réfugié, ou quelque chose comme ça… Il alla s'asseoir à l'opposé de la porte qui ne tenait presque plus sur ses gongs pour échapper à une partie de l'air froid, cela ne servait pas à grand-chose toutefois. Il ne pu retenir un soupire, puis une plainte de douleur, le calme retrouvé il ne pouvait que penser à sa blessure et il se rendit compte d'un bref coup d'œil sur les paumes de ses mains teintées de rouge qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, sa vision était floue. Un doux son de tissu froissé se fit entendre à ses côtés, il releva légèrement les yeux vers la jeune blonde qui venait de s'accroupir devant lui, le regard inquiet.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien… ? » demanda-t-elle, elle devait bien voir que non mais s'attarda tout de même aux politesses, même les tyrans ont une bonne éducation, remarqua Mikuo pour lui-même. Il lui aurait bien assuré qu'il se sentait bien, mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force, quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait un peu dormi ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas… Et ce bruit sourd dans sa tête ne faisait que s'intensifier alors que ses paupières tombaient lourdement. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, il sombra entre l'inconscience et un repos mérité, laissant la jeune blonde le héler en vain.

…

Lorsqu'il repris connaissance il s'attendait à ce que ce soit le matin tant les muscles de son corps étaient reposés par son somme, pourtant il ne s'était assoupi que quelques heures et il faisait encore nuit. Ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, s'était deux mains qui s'étaient resserrées autour de son bras alors que la vieille porte du moulin s'ouvrait dans un fracas amplifié par la tempête presque passée. Il s'était un peu affaissé contre le mur de pierres mais se relevait vite, si c'était un ennemi qui entrait il devait se tenir prêt.

Il saisie rapidement sa lance, légèrement ralentis dans son mouvement par la surprise de trouver à la place de son habituel haut un bandage fait de tissus gris. Mais ce qui le surpris le plus fut de voir que celui qui entrait n'était qu'un petit vieillard aux cheveux grisonnants et rares sur son crâne, il devait être tout juste un petit plus grand que Rin car il était très courbé sur lui-même, malgré l'étonnement qu'il devait ressentir à trouver des étrangers dans ce moulin ses traits s'étiraient en un doux sourire qui leur était sans aucun doute adressé. Les deux jeunes gens ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir et la petite blonde s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge, sans pour autant prendre la parole. Son geste eu tout de même de débloquer la situation puisque le vieil homme rit légèrement et parla :

« Vous pouvez baisser votre arme jeune homme, je ne suis qu'un simple fermier ! » A ses mots il leva ses mains au ciel comme pour montrer qu'il ne cachait aucune arme et ajouta « Je ne vous blesserais pas. » Devant le naturel de cet homme qui se faisait tout de même menacer par une lance souillée par le sang faute de nettoyage après l'altercation de la veille, Mikuo ne pu que rabaisser la lame élancée et offrir un sourire désolé au fermier.

« Je suppose que nous sommes sur votre propriété, nous allons quitter les lieux dés à présent. » Dit Mikuo d'une voix étonnement douce qui surprit la jeune fille, elle se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le garçon parler _normalement_, les situations antérieures ne permettant pas un tel calme dans le timbre de sa voix. L'entendre parler aussi respectueusement faisait ressortir des accentuations qui rappelaient le chant des oiseaux une fois la nuit tombée, alors que tout devenait beaucoup plus calme avant de s'éteindre jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Pendant le petit silence qui s'installa Mikuo rassemblait rapidement les quelques affaires éparpillées, remettant son haut par-dessus ses bandages de misère, lorsqu'il réalisa que ce devait être la blonde à ses côtés qui lui avait retiré dans son sommeil il sentie ses joues se réchauffer, démontrant sa gêne à son insu, par chance aucune des deux personnes présentes ne firent des remarques, peut-être n'y avait-il pas assez de lumière en cette nuit nuageuse pour permettre à quiconque de s'en rendre compte. Toutefois, son attention fut vite détournée de ce détail quand le vieil homme après un petit moment de réflexion repris la parole.

« Je ne peux pas laisser deux jeunes gens voyager par une nuit si peu sûre ! » Dit-il « La tempête pourrait reprendre à tout instant. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer la nuit chez moi, c'est une vieille bâtisse qui n'est plus très isolée mais vous saurez apprécier le feu de cheminée j'en suis sûr ! » Finit-il avec un léger rire alors qu'un éclat naissait dans ses yeux, il devait se sentir seul et l'idée d'un peu de compagnie lui plaisait.

Mikuo n'osa pas dire non, même s'il était convaincu qu'il aurait dû, il était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas se dresser contre l'enthousiasme d'autrui. Il tenta tout de même un petit regard vers la princesse déchue, elle avait fait condamner des enfants alors elle pourrait toujours dire non à ce vieillard hospitalier. Mais rien y fit, le destin s'acharnait pour qu'ils restent ici, la blonde dû penser qu'il lui demandait son avis sur la question et elle s'inclina en remerciant le vieil homme, allant jusqu'à lui promettre que son amie qui tenait le couvent prierait pour lui. Pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas ? Elle vivait dans un couvent et ne priait pas ? De toute façon cette fille était vraiment compliquée et Mikuo décida donc de parler dans le sens de la jeune Kagamine, remerciant lui aussi pour son hospitalité.

Le vieillard, aussitôt avaient-ils acceptés son offre, était sorti du moulin et s'était dirigé le long d'un grand prés pour rejoindre une petite ferme à peine assez grande pour loger quatre personnes. Un de ces silences que détestait tant Mikuo s'installait, il ne les aimait vraiment pas, lorsque sa sœur était à ses côtés sa voix virevoltait élégamment dans les airs, brisant tout silence par ses intonations célestes. Les silences ne faisaient que lui rappeler sa disparition…

« Vous êtes sûr que nous ne dérangeons pas ? Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, votre maison n'est pas très grande alors si nous venions à- »

« Ne vous en faites donc pas ! Je vies seul depuis la mort de ma femme, je ne vais pas manquer de place ! » Le coupa rapidement le vieux fermier. Sa voix était légère mais ses propos très lourds, Rin ne compris pas très bien comment il pouvait réagir ainsi, elle savait que sa question n'était pas polie mais si cet homme détenait le secret pour ne pas souffrir d'une perte d'un être chère elle voulait le connaître…

« Vous ne vous sentez pas seul sans elle ? » Son regard d'un joli bleu azur fixa le vieil homme, comme s'il risquait de lui répondre par un signal visuel, Mikuo la regardait d'un air bien plus dur. Sa question était très mal placée, disait-elle cela pour s'abreuver du désespoir de l'homme ? Est-ce que ça l'amusait de se rendre compte de la souffrance des autres ? Il aurait aimé détourner la conversation mais le fermier répondit avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'esquisser une parole.

« Cela fait trois ans dorénavant, vous savez… Je serais bien plus seul si je ne savais pas traverser cette épreuve ! » il tentait de garder une voix enjouée mais sa faiblesse était lisible dans son regard. « De plus je l'ai perdu lors des attaques du Pays Jaune, c'était une période sombre et tout le monde s'attendait à mourir du jour au lendemain, si les feux ne l'avait pas prise, la famine l'aurait fait, je préfère encore ça… » Mikuo fut alors légèrement surpris de découvrir un regard perdu qui prenait place sur le visage de la princesse déchue, ou plutôt que perdu, absent. Mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que cela, il comprenait les sentiments du vieil homme, perdre des êtres chères dans cette guerre égoïste n'était pas facile à oublier. Il ne pouvait que compatir avec lui, silencieusement admiratif de son courage pour vivre malgré la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir.

Après ce qui parut une éternité de silence (aucun des deux déserteurs n'avaient eu le courage de le briser et le plus âgé semblait perdu dans sa nostalgie) ils arrivèrent finalement devant la petite ferme isolée parmi les champs où les plantes s'étaient fait arrachées par le vent et dont le sol était gorgé d'une eau presque solidifiée par la boue. Pourtant le vieil homme a qui devait appartenir ces champs ne réagit pas vraiment, se contentant d'un petit soupire peiné accompagné d'un sourire retrouvé, peut-être à la vue de son chez-lui, il ouvrit la porte de l'entrée qui donnait sur une petite pièce exiguë conduisant à des escaliers et plusieurs portes.

« Je suppose que vous devez être fatigués ! » Dit le vieil homme qui avait retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur « Allez donc vous reposer, prenez la chambre que vous voudrez à l'étage. »

« Merci encore pour votre hospitalité… » Lui répondit Mikuo qui se rendait déjà à l'étage, suivit de près par la petite princesse à la tête basse. La voix du vieil homme repris alors qu'ils montaient les marches :

« Je sais qu'à votre âge vous devez ne voir que la cruauté de cette princesse, vous n'avez sans doute pas tord, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'une si petite fille ne méritait pas la mort… »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, bien que Mikuo réfléchissait à ses propos il ne voulait pas étendre le débat, pour lui l'âge n'avait rien à voir avec sa peine de mort, elle avait clairement formulé ses ordres de mort. Vraiment, il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir cet homme… Pourtant ses paroles bien que paressant irraisonnées continuaient de passer dans son esprit inlassablement. La petite princesse rentra dans la première chambre qu'elle trouva, elle n'était munie que d'un lit simple, peut-être ce vieil homme avait-il eu un enfant ?

Elle était un peu gênée de la situation et prit garde à ne pas prendre trop de place sur le matelas, ne gardant de son côté que la couverture nécessaire pour ne pas attraper froid, elle ferma vite les yeux sans un mot mais son esprit ne trouvait pas le calme que montrait son corps inerte. Trop de choses étaient arrivées beaucoup trop vite. Mikuo lui ne chercha pas à se reposer, il se connaissait bien et savait pertinemment que dans un moment pareil il ne trouverait pas le sommeil alors il s'assit près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur les champs et relevait tantôt la tête pour regarder à l'extérieur, tantôt la baissait pour promener son regard dans la chambre. Il remarqua d'ailleurs à ce moment seulement que la robe gris foncé et noire de la jeune fille était raccourcie par rapport à la veille, maintenant qu'il y pensait, la couleur de son bandage correspondait avec l'étoffe…

Ponctuée par des mouvements fatigués de l'occupante du lit et des soupirs du jeune homme aux cheveux turquoise, la nuit passa lentement.


	8. The Red Revenge

**Hiii ! encore une fois désolée pour le retard, j'étais persuadée que j'avais publié y a pas si longtemps que ça XD  
****Enfin, heureusement pour vous, je me suis trouvée quelqu'un d'assez gentil (tyrannique) pour me dire quand je dois publier~  
****Bonne lecture à tous X3**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : The Red Revenge**

Le Soleil commençait tout juste à se faire une place dans le ciel, les nuages réticents à l'idée de se disperser continuaient de menacer les terres par leurs ombres grises. Toutefois cette ambiance n'effrayait en rien Akaito et même si la lumière diffusée par le Soleil matinal n'était pas des plus fortes, il pouvait voir mieux que jamais où il se déplaçait. Il n'avait pas cessé sa marche de la nuit, les deux criminels lui avaient échappés en passant par le canal puis lui coupant tout moyen de les rejoindre si rapidement, alors il dû arrêter sa course poursuite. Il avait longuement pesté contre les deux jeunes en fuite, comme si ses insultes allaient bâtir un nouveau pont sous ses yeux, puis résolu il décida de longer le canal, prenant garde aux débordements de l'eau qui avait vu ses chaînes brisées en même temps que ce barrage dont il ne restait plus grand chose.

Le détour avait été long et difficile, il devait alors marcher à sens contraire du vent, rapidement le froid projeté sur son visage avec une telle puissance avait endormi ses muscles, par moment il perdait légèrement l'équilibre, la mollesse de son corps ne faisant pas un duo très brillant avec ce temps capricieux.

Mais il avait tenu bon, il ne savait pas quelle distance il avait finit par parcourir avant de trouver un pont en état mais il avait été très soulagé lorsqu'il avait enfin pu traverser le serpent d'eau, toutefois il avait conscience d'avoir perdu son temps, et c'est pourquoi, il ne s'était pas arrêté de marcher. Il pensait que Matsuda l'aurait rejoint depuis, mais le garçon n'en fit rien, il en avait été déçu, avant de commencer ce voyage il l'avait trouvé motivé à poursuivre la princesse jusqu'au fin fond du monde, mais il l'avait finalement laissé partir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le décevait, alors il ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment. Et ce n'était sans doute pas le comportement du bleuté qui allait faire changer son choix, sa direction.

Il n'aurait de répit qu'une fois la princesse déchue à terre pour de bon. Akaito était persuadé de faire ce qui était juste, il fallait que quelqu'un empêche les choses de se reproduire, et lui surtout, il était de son rôle de grand frère de protéger son cadet contre la disgrâce. Il savait que Kaito ferait tout pour lui si leurs situations étaient inversées et il voulait sincèrement aider son petit frère. Il en était également convaincu car il avait trop de chance pour que ce soit des coïncidences, comment expliquer autrement qu'il ait pu, dans le peu de clarté qu'offrait le matin, trouver des traces de sang fraîches ? Même s'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu l'un d'entre eux autant blessé, ses traces étaient bien plus importantes à la sortie de la chapelle et dans ses environs, il savait que ce sang était son seul moyen de _la_ retrouver. C'est pourquoi il continuait de marcher et ne regrettait pas un seul de ses pas.

Les traces de sang se faisaient tout de même plus rares, par moment elles n'apparaissaient plus du tout et il devait se fier à de vieilles techniques de chasseur qu'il avait entendu à droite à gauche, comme détecter les pas selon les plis de l'herbe. Cette technique était toutefois loin d'être facile, et c'est pourquoi a plus d'une reprise il devait laisser sa chance décider. A sa grande surprise, il semblait que sa bonne étoile le suivait bien, il se réconforta alors dans son idée de vengeance quand il vit, face à lui, un moulin à vent d'une taille modeste comme on en voyait peu au Royaume Bleu, les moulins à eau étaient plus courants dû à un grand nombre de fleuves. Il aurait pu passer devant sans se retourner, mais une traînée de sang sur les planches de bois servant de porte attira son attention.

Certain d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait il dégaina lentement son épée, sans un bruit, alors qu'il s'approchait du moulin en évitant de se mettre dans l'axe de la légère ouverture. Il appuya alors doucement son corps contre les pierres gelées qui constituaient le corps du moulin, craignant même que la structure tremble et dénonce sa présence. Se rapprochant de l'ouverture il donna un puissant coup de pied dans le bois, bien trop fort, qui envoya la porte contre le mur avec fracas. Près à une possible riposte il se jeta devant l'ouverture, son épée en garde. Mais le moulin était désert.

Ayant du mal à y croire il fit un tour méticuleux des lieux, mais il n'y avait décidément aucune présence en ces lieux. Une fois de plus il laissa sa colère s'exprimer, donnant un coup de poing rageur contre les briques froides. Il resta ainsi, tout le poids de son corps fatigué supporté par son bras droit appuyé contre le mur, son épée encore fermement tenue qui produisait un léger grincement métallique en frottant contre la pierre lors de ses tremblements. Il était tout bonnement gelé.

Il se repris vite toutefois, resserrant son écharpe rouge autour de son cou, il remercierait son frère de la lui avoir offerte pour un de ses anniversaires il y a longtemps, et profitant une dernière fois de l'abris agréable qu'était ce moulin, il ressortit. Il se dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir raté les occupant illégaux de peu, une importante trace de sang accumulée contre le mur du moulin était encore très fraîche, et donc il rechercha des yeux un abris proche où ils auraient pu aller. Il jeta finalement son dévolu sur une petite bâtisse qui ressemblait à une petite ferme, non loin d'ici, à tout au plus cinq cent mètres. Il n'était désormais plus tellement sûr d'où aller, les chemins environnants étaient couverts de traces de pas, figées à jamais dans le sol boueux, et les herbes étaient assez rares pour ne fournir aucune preuve. De plus, c'était bien une ferme qu'il y avait là, un passage fréquent de bétail ne serait pas surprenant. Cette fois il se faisait beaucoup moins d'illusions que précédemment, s'il les trouvait, ce serait entièrement grâce à sa chance…

Lorsqu'il traversa la basse cour, ou tout du moins, un terrain qui y ressemblait pour cause de nombreuses déjections animales visibles même dans l'obscurité, et arriva devant la petite porte d'entrée de la ferme, il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. L'endroit semblait abandonné, il pourrait rentrer sans laisser de traces, pour vérifier, mais si c'était bien habité, il passerait pour un voleur ou alors, les habitants refuseraient de lui céder les deux jeunes… A condition qu'ils soient là.

Heureusement Akaito n'était pas du genre à abandonner sans avoir essayé, alors il pris une grande respiration et toqua contre la petite porte qui semblait menacer de tomber à chaque instant… A vrai dire, il tenta de toquer à cette porte. Mais étrangement le bois se déroba avant qu'il ne put l'atteindre. Surpris, il lui fallu quelques secondes et plusieurs battements de cils rapides pour comprendre qu'on venait d'ouvrir cette porte, avant même qu'il n'annonça sa présence. Un homme d'un certain âge se tenait là, l'air aimable, il lui souriait légèrement.

« Je peux vous aider jeune homme ? » Demanda-t-il simplement, il semblait savoir qu'Akaito n'était pas là par hasard.

« Je… » Le garçon aux cheveux rouges marqua un temps de pause. « Je recherche des personnes. »

oOo

Au petit matin, Mikuo ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il s'était finalement assoupi dans le calme de la nuit, il était toujours adossé contre le mur de planches, froides malgré que l'air ambiant reste tiède aussi bien grâce à la respiration des habitants que grâce au chauffage de la maison : une vieille cheminée. Dans l'immédiat de son réveil il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il s'était réveillé à cet instant précis, il se disait qu'il devait ne plus être fatigué, pourtant la désagréable sensation d'avoir été tiré du sommeil restait là, bien présente.

Il regarda distraitement dans la pièce, la faible luminosité venant de l'extérieur lui indiquait que c'était tôt le matin, mais son inspection n'alla pas plus loin. Il se rendit compte que sa veste était tirée vers le bas et descendant ses yeux turquoise dans cette direction il vit la jeune blonde qui tenait fermement sa veste, l'impression d'avoir été secoué lui revint alors, il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle fichait ainsi, quand la voix du vieil homme résonna dans la maison aux murs trop fins pour obstruer les ondes sonores.

« Je le répète, qui êtes-vous ? » La voix était lointaine mais Mikuo pouvait être sûr d'avoir entendu cela, il fit finalement attention à l'expression de la plus jeune, une expression apeurée, ses lèvres étaient entre ouvertes laissant voir sa surprise, mais son regard lui était vide, ne contenaient presque plus qu'une nuance de bleu. Savait-elle qui était en bas ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas ? Une nouvelle voix s'éleva soudain en bas, après un silence inconfortable même pour lui pourtant loin de la scène :

« Je suis… Je suis un des hommes du Roi Shion. » Cette voix, il était certain de l'avoir entendu au couvent, ce devait être un acolyte de cet homme qui voulait tuer cette tyran même qu'il avait aidé… Il ne s'attendait pas à être retrouvé si vite… Soudain il se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation, s'ils étaient envoyé par le Royaume Bleu, cela faisait-il de lui un criminel ? Non il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, s'il expliquait l'erreur, qu'il livrait cette criminelle… Celle qui avait tué sa sœur… Ce Roi la cherchait encore, faisait-il ça pour Miku ? Question idiote… Bien sûr que oui, tous sauf lui agissaient pour le bien de sa sœur. Il devrait avoir honte… Il était détestable. Cette fille ne l'avait pas panser pour être gentille, elle n'était pas une repentie ordinaire, elle était la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Alors pourquoi était-il là à regarder son expression perdue ? Pourquoi la simple mélancolie de ce mirage qu'il avait eu l'empêchait de l'assassiner, là, maintenant ?

« Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi ici. » La voix soudainement sèche du vieil homme avait résonnée dans la maison, pourquoi disait-il cela ? Un soudain mouvement eu lieu, le poids qui s'exerçait sur sa veste se retira d'un seul coup et dans un froissement de sa robe déchirée la jeune fille se redressa, debout au milieu de la pièce elle avait jointe ses mains devant sa poitrine, comme dans une prière silencieuse.

« Vieil homme… Laissez-moi juste jeter un œil, ce sont des criminels, s'ils s'étaient introduits à votre insu ce serait dangereux. » Devant l'insistance de son bourreau la jeune fille se mordait anxieusement la lèvre inférieure, de toute évidence un combat se livrait en elle, ou alors elle avait juste peur, se dit Mikuo.

La discussion en bas devint soudain plus violente, les soupçons de l'homme du Royaume Bleu se renforçaient et il était d'autant plus borné. Il voulait vraiment avoir une idée de ce qui pouvait bien se passer ici. De toute évidence des choses lui étaient cachées, sans doute ce qu'il recherchait. Puis contre toute logique la jeune fille blonde se précipita hors de la chambre. Au son de la porte qu'elle avait ouverte, les deux hommes en bas s'arrêtèrent net. Elle dévalait les escaliers à toute vitesse, criant :

« Je vous suivrais ! Ne faites rien de plus ! » Mikuo, laissé seul dans la chambre, n'arrivait plus à suivre cette fille, que voulait-elle à la fin ? La mort ? Le jour de son assassinat quelqu'un était mort à sa place, pourquoi cette fois intervenait-elle ? Cette histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête… C'était plus fort que lui, il voulait savoir, pourquoi des gens la protégeaient, pourquoi une meurtrière était-elle maintenue en vie de la sorte ? Ses jambes se mirent soudain en mouvement, à son tour il dévalait les escaliers.

Tout se passa très vite. La jeune blonde accouru vers les deux hommes, cria à celui aux cheveux rouges d'arrêter tout cela. Elle lui dit qu'il n'avait qu'à la ramener au Royaume Bleu pour l'exécuter. Qu'elle accepterait. Il lui répondit que personne ne devait connaître cette erreur. Son regard était froid alors qu'il levait son épée. Un mouvement peut expérimenté. Il l'abattit sur elle. Tout était finit finalement… Le temps sembla ralentir, son cœur battait plus vite et la prédiction de cette femme mystérieuse remonta à la surface de son esprit. Le sang gicla. Ce n'était pas celui de la jeune fille. Tous les regards étaient choqués. L'épée retomba au sol dans un bruit mat. Suivit de près par le corps inerte du vieil homme ensanglanté. L'ancienne princesse s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le regard baigné de larmes amères.

« Pourquoi ? » Ne cessait-elle de répéter, mais elle n'aurait pas de réponse, il était déjà loin… Elle tenta de le secouer, de prendre son pouls, mais rien n'y faisait, elle était la seule qui n'admettait pas la vérité.

Un soubresaut parcouru son corps alors qu'un tissu sombre recouvrait le corps inerte, la cape de voyage de Mikuo, déposée par ce dernier pour masquer ce spectacle sanglant. Le coup porté n'aurait pas dû être fatal sur une adolescente en bonne santé, mais pour quelqu'un de cet âge là, la perte de sang avait été fatale… Mikuo resta un instant penché sur la forme recouverte, écoutant les sanglots de la jeune fille. Il emmena lentement son regard vers l'épée ensanglantée, puis remonta jusqu'à son propriétaire, un jeune homme aux cheveux et yeux rouges, bien que la couleur était similaire, ses yeux ne lui rappelaient en rien ceux de cet autre épéiste, ils étaient bien plus humains. Il s'était reculé de plusieurs pas, semblant effrayé, mais pas par ce que Mikuo pourrait lui faire, plutôt par ce que _lui_ avait fait. Le turquoise avait du mal à lui en vouloir pour ce geste, il semblait tellement… dévasté, pourquoi en rajouter ?

« Pourquoi… » Cet homme pris la parole, à la surprise de Mikuo, la voix aussi tremblante que l'on aurait pu l'imaginer. « Comment un démon peut-il pleurer… ? » Sa question fit place à un silence lourd durant lequel seuls les pleurs étouffés de la _démone_ se laissaient entendre. Mikuo lui aussi se posait cette question, pourquoi ? Comment ? Etait-elle vraiment cette princesse sans merci, crainte du monde entier pour ses caprices et son comportement dénué de toute raison ?

« Les démons… Peuvent-ils se repentir ? » Ce fût tout ce que pu répondre le jeune homme, ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse à vrai dire, mais il n'avait pas mieux que cette autre question. L'homme au manteau noir ne répondit rien de plus, était-il satisfait de cette demie réponse ?

Ils restèrent ainsi, tous silencieux, jusqu'à une heure avancée dans la matinée, les nuages ne s'étaient pas dissipés, il s'était même mis à pleuvoir comme pour accompagner l'âme de cet homme vers l'au-delà, mais au moins maintenant on voyait clairement l'horizon et l'air s'était un peu réchauffé, il n'y avait plus ce vent impitoyable. Quand la pluie se calma un peu, Akaito et Mikuo sortirent pour creuser une tombe, aussi descente qu'ils le pouvaient, et enterrèrent le corps du veuf. Devant l'air dépité du plus âgé, Mikuo ne pu s'empêcher de glisser qu'il se sentait très seul, au point d'héberger des inconnus un soir de mauvais temps, et qu'il devait sans doute être mieux maintenant.

Certains trouvaient leur compte dans la mort, après tout, non ? Il n'en était pas très convaincu lui-même, mais le vague hochement de tête de son interlocuteur lui assura qu'il avait été entendu. Rin, elle, avait rejoint l'étage et depuis la chambre qu'ils avaient occupés la nuit précédente, elle les avait observée faire, la fenêtre donnant sur cette tombe improvisée. Elle ne cherchait pas à être discrète et ils l'avaient tout de suite remarqué, mais ils s'étaient tus.

« Pourquoi ne pas la tuer, maintenant ? » Avait demandé Mikuo, brisant le silence ambiant de sa voix légère, il semblait vouloir la rendre la moins remarquable possible. L'homme qui n'avait toujours pas récupéré son épée, semblait même la fuir, pris un air étonné. Lui proposait-il de la tuer après l'avoir aidée à s'enfuir ?

« Je ne veux pas bafouer l'acte de cet homme… Pas avant d'avoir compris ses motivations. » Ils réfléchirent tous deux un instant, évaluant cette réponse. « Et toi, … hum… »

« Hatsune Mikuo. » Se présenta le garçon, comprenant l'hésitation de cet homme devant le manque de son nom.

« Hatsune… ? » Mikuo n'eu pas le temps de le questionner sur sa surprise nettement apparente qu'il compléta sa question inachevée. « Tu peux m'appeler Akaito, » se présenta-t-il à son tour pour retourner la politesse, « mais, pourquoi tu l'aides puis semble te désintéresser de son sort… Mikuo ? » Appuyant sont interrogation il regarda son cadet dans les yeux.

« J'ai agit sans vraiment savoir à qui j'avais affaire… Je suis assez partagé… » Il soupira, ce simple soupire suffit à communiquer tous ses doutes. « Elle ne me donne pas l'impression de vouloir recommencer son règne, mais peut-on pardonner à cette femme ? Peut-on passer tous ces crimes ? »

« Une personne est déjà morte à sa place… Ca en fait maintenant deux… Sans compter ce qu'ont fait ses armées… » Le turquoise hocha la tête, l'air absent, qui était cette personne morte à sa place à l'époque ? Sans doute une servante obligée d'obéir…

« Nous devrions rejoindre une ville… Rester ici n'apportera rien de bon. Enfin… Je ne voix pas vraiment quoi faire de cette fille, l'amener en ville serait dangereux si le Royaume Bleu la recherche… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il n'y a que deux personnes au Royaume qui soient au courant de cette information, et je ne suis pas vraiment un homme du Roi pour ma part. » Le coupa Akaito.

« Vous voulez dire que cet autre homme en est un ? » Le questionna Mikuo qui repensait tout juste à cet épéiste de haut niveau qui se trouvait dieu ne sait où. Le rouge hocha doucement la tête :

« En effet, il est dans la garde, mais il a voulu garder tout cela secret au reste du monde, il s'appelle Matsuda, je ne sais que son nom de famille… D'ailleurs je me demande ce que lui compte faire… » Le jeune homme se dit que leur organisation n'était pas des plus élaborées pour des personnes voulant tuer la plus grande criminelle de tous les temps, mais il était rassuré que l'existence de la petite blonde n'est pas encore été révélée, pour il ne savait quelle raison. « Je pense que rejoindre une ville serait bien oui, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormis depuis des siècles ! » S'exclama soudain Akaito avec un léger sourire pour Mikuo qui hocha la tête en lui retournant faiblement, toute cette situation se compliquait et il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il devait faire ou où aller. Il espérait juste pouvoir continuer à se laisser ainsi porté par le courant des évènements, sans qu'un ultimatum ne se présente.

oOo

Ron avait passé la nuit au couvent, les deux jeunes filles étaient soulagées qu'il reste là, au cas où un de ces deux hommes reviendrait se venger. Elles avaient rarement été aussi peureuses dans leur vie et n'avaient cessées de s'excuser auprès de lui, disant qu'elles lui faisaient perdre son temps, l'embêtaient, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Le brun avait vite coupé court à leurs inquiétudes cependant, il leur avait doucement sourit, levant une main pour interrompre Gumi qui allait rajouter quelque chose et dit tout naturellement :

« Je m'appelle Ron, vous c'est Gumi et Haku, pas vrai ? Alors on se connaît déjà ! Et ça ne me gêne pas du tout, je ne comptais pas repartir avant demain de toute façon ! » Il avait agrandit son sourire, rendu un peu plus éclatant, les deux jeunes filles lui rendirent faiblement, un peu gênées de lui causer du souci quand même, mais touchées par ses mots. Ron était alors allé chercher du bois et quelques légumes dans les jardins du couvent, malgré le temps, pour permettre à Haku de cuisiner de bons petits plats, il avait essayé de l'aider d'ailleurs, mais s'était vite fait reconduire dans le petit salon.

« Les invités ne cuisinent pas… ! » Avait-elle dit, sa voix semblant prête à partir en sanglots, comme à chaque fois qu'elle haussait un peu le ton. Au début Gumi comme Ron en avaient été surpris, pensant qu'elle était encore sous le choque de la disparition de sa compagne, mais ils comprirent au cours de la soirée que c'était normal chez elle et en rirent un peu ensembles.

_Ensembles._ Ron ne pensait pas un jour faire partie d'un ensemble. Etaient-elles des sortent d'amies ? Il faudrait sans doute qu'ils partagent plus de choses pour ça… Que devait-il partager avec elles alors ? Son maître n'avait pas l'habitude de lui parler, alors il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir avec elles, et surtout comment les considérer. Le contact avec les autres n'avait jamais été très difficile, il savait trouver les bons mots, les bonnes expressions, c'était dans sa nature, il devait avoir un caractère qui plaisait aux gens, il en avaient conscience.

C'était un peu comme si en face des autres, un autre lui prenait les devants, extraverti, joyeux, pas qu'il ne se voyait pas comme ça, mais seul il était différent, très différent de cela. Parfois il se trouvait lui-même bruyant et se demandait si c'était correct, souvent on lui souriait alors il en tirait la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas mal agit. Mais ce Matsuda n'était pas comme ça, jamais il ne lui avait sourit, comme son maître, il restait distant, pourquoi ? Cela l'intriguait, il voulait en apprendre plus sur lui, toujours plus… Il voulait le comprendre.

Mais il ne l'avait pas suivit, il aurait peut-être dû. Pourtant, Matsuda était différent, il s'énervait si on s'attachait trop à lui, quelque part il lui rappelait un peu lui-même. Ron lui était nerveux quand trop de personnes s'approchaient de lui, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude, comme ici dans ce couvent… Il n'était pas malheureux et ne regrettait pas de rester, mais il avait un peu peur de tous ces visages inconnus. _Inconnus_… Oui, même quand on en a l'impression, on ne peut pas connaître quelqu'un si vite, il s'était fait une opinion de Matsuda et Akaito, mais ce n'était pas la vérité, il devait s'en reconstruire une maintenant. Est-ce que lui aussi était mal à l'aise avec les autres ? Ou alors il se faisait encore des idées…

Il ne pu retenir un soupire, Gumi se tourna vers lui, l'air surprise, pendant qu'elle aidait Haku à changer les linges des lits pour les invités qu'ils étaient, Ron lui était chargé de tenir les draps. Son silence avait dû les inquiéter, et maintenant son soupire. Il leur assura de ne pas s'inquiéter avec un sourire. Elles n'insistèrent pas, heureusement, il n'aurait pas sût comment mentir plus que ça… Quoi que ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, il n'allait pas mal… Il n'allait pas vraiment bien non plus… Il était entre les deux, un peu comme de l'eau tiède ! Il soupira à nouveau à son propre fil de pensées, discrètement cette fois. Il avait hâte de partir, même s'il redoutait de quitter les environs, avec un peu de chance, Matsuda ne serait pas allé trop loin et serait calmé.

Ce fût le lendemain matin qu'il partie, aux aurores, les deux jeunes filles le remercièrent pour tout, Gumi annonça qu'elle ne tarderait pas à repartir elle aussi, juste le temps d'aider Haku un peu plus. Elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Elles ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait retourner chercher cet homme étrange, mais elles n'essayèrent pas de l'en dissuader pour autant. Il leur promit de les revoir, puis il partie avec des bagages légers, juste quelques provisions et de l'eau, il ne voulait pas s'encombrer, leur faisant signe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne qu'un point dans l'horizon. Sa progression n'était pas des plus rapides, il avait conscience que sa lenteur pourrait lui faire manquer l'épéiste mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à marcher plus rapidement, il voulait voir tous ces endroits qu'il n'avait qu'aperçut lors de ces rares moments où il sortait de _sa_ forêt.

Plus il s'éloignait du couvent, des arbres qui lui étaient familiers, plus il se disait que, peut-être, il devrait retourner en arrière. Une partie de lui-même ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il avait peu de chances de tomber sur celui qu'il cherchait avec sa faible connaissance de la région, une partie de lui était littéralement terrorisée à l'idée d'aller plus loin. Mais fort heureusement, une autre part était avide de nouveauté, à dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit, plus ou moins, il n'avait visité des villes que dans son enfance, jamais seul, et il n'y était resté que quelques heures. Il espérait vite trouver le bleuté, mais il voulait aussi voir le plus d'endroits possibles avant. Il se demandait d'où venait Matsuda, il ne l'avait jamais vu ici avant, venait-il de loin ? Peut-être vivait-il parmi des paysages qu'il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé ! Vraiment, il devait le retrouver !

Les deux jeunes filles lui avaient donné la direction de la ville la plus proche, il devait traverser la plaine vers le Sud-Est, puis une fois le fleuve passé, se cantonner à l'Est puis la ville qu'il trouverait était censée être Torinoko, une ville surtout rebâtie grâce au commerce des produits des fermes de la région, et un véritable point de ralliement pour les familles dévastées par la guerre. Le brun leur avait d'ailleurs posé quelques questions sur cette guerre, il n'en avait jamais vraiment entendu parler, elles avaient semblées surprises, échangeaient des regards curieux, mais lui répondirent tout de même. En échange il leur dit quelques mots de ce que Mikuo lui avait dit de sa venue ici, même s'il ne connaissait pas tous les détails, Haku semblait soulagée.

Lorsqu'il fût finalement confronté au fleuve, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de pont, des personnes qui discutaient au bord du rivage disaient que le barrage principal avait dû céder avec la montée des eaux. Heureusement pour Ron, ces mêmes personnes avaient installées un passage sommaire entre les deux berges, même si ce 'n'était pas très solide, cela faciliterait les traversées, avec ça le brun pu traverser sans perdre une minute et ces aimables personnes lui dirent même comment rejoindre Torinoko, il s'était un peu trop dirigé vers le Sud selon eux. Leur adressant ses remerciements il reprit sa route, espérant ne pas dévier cette fois là. Chaque pas qu'il faisait à l'extérieur lui semblait plus aisé que le précédent, certes il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, ni où il se trouvait, mais des personnes pouvaient toujours l'aider. Toutefois… Ce monde était grand, infini, et y être seul n'était pas franchement agréable… Alors il marcha un peu plus vite, ainsi, il atteindrait plus vite la ville et _lui_.

oOo

Il n'avait encore pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit, il devait penser à trop de choses pour s'autoriser un tel moment de sérénité, de toute façon, même endormis il réfléchissait jusqu'à en faire des cauchemars. Ce bar n'était pas plus mal pour se changer les idées, l'horloge suspendue au dessus du comptoir indiquait deux heures de l'après-midi, plus ou moins, de sa table reculée dans la salle il ne voyait pas avec précision où était placée l'aiguille des minutes. Et de toute façon il n'était pas pressé. Depuis l'ouverture de l'endroit il jouait au poker avec ces joueurs minables de la ville, ils ne savaient pas du tout bluffer et il était facile de lire leur jeu de carte. Ppoiyo lui restait neutre quelles que soient ses cartes et gagnait presque toujours par forfait, certains s'étaient retirés du jeu depuis longtemps, ils ne voulaient pas combattre une statue, disaient-ils. Les autres s'accrochaient tant bien que mal, dilapidant leur maigre salaire dans l'enchaînement des parties.

Ppoiyo n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les jeux de cartes, il les trouvait trop arbitraires. Mais il devait leur reconnaître leur facilité, les joueurs ont tendance à tellement réfléchir qu'il est facile de les perdre dans des hypothèses. Ppoiyo n'aimait pas non plus vraiment l'alcool, il buvait parfois un verre, pour le jour de la mort de sa sœur par exemple, mais il n'était pas un addicte. Il préférait de loin le jus de mûres. D'ailleurs grâce à l'argent qu'il gagnait sur les parties il pouvait en commander autant qu'il le souhaitait. Il aurait sans doute pu quitter le bar depuis longtemps maintenant, en général il n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroits, grouillant de mondes toute la journée, en ressortant plus idiots qu'ils n'y étaient entrés à cause de l'alcool, mais aujourd'hui était une exception, il n'avait pas le courage pour faire autre chose, et surtout, quoi ?

Devait-il retrouver la Rose Jaune, maintenant que cet homme l'avait emmené ? Ou devait-il considérer qu'Akaito avait finit le travail ? Non… Ce n'était sans doute pas le cas. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête en ce moment, il mettrait au point un autre plan plus tard. De toute façon la princesse n'avait pas des milliers d'endroits où aller et il pourrait toujours croiser Akaito à sa poursuite. L'ampleur que pouvait prendre cette affaire lui importait peu, il voulait juste tuer cette fille. La tuer, rétablirait l'ordre chamboulé en lui, une fois cela fait, il pourrait retourner vivre sa vie tranquillement, peut-être même démissionnerait-il, il pouvait tout à fait vivre au jour le jour des parties de Poker. Mais quelque part, il préférait les vies stables où il lui était demandé de réfléchir un minimum, car ne pas réfléchir ne fatiguait pas. Le tintement violent d'un verre le fit relever les yeux de son jeux, c'était à lui de découvrir son jeux. De son éternel air impassible il abaissa ses cartes en prononçant lentement :

« Quinte Flush Royale. » Un dix, un valet, une reine, un roi et un as de pique furent alors étalés sur la table et sous le nouveau regard consterné de ses quatre adversaires il attira vers lui les sacs de pièces empilés au centre du tapis vert usé, sa blessure lui communiqua une légère douleur mais il ne le laissa pas transparaitre.

« C'est pas possible ! » S'écria un homme d'une quarantaine d'année en se levant de la table, abatant rageusement ses mains sur celle-ci. « Tu triches forcément gamin ! Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'on fait aux tricheurs ! » Ppoiyo releva alors son regard cramoisie vers l'homme, plantant ses pupilles au fond des yeux de l'homme, le déstabilisant, bien qu'il n'avait presque pas bougé et ne semblait pas motiver à s'opposer à lui. L'animation eu tout de même le don de rassembler presque la totalité du bar autour de la table, ceux ayant suivit les dernières parties encourageaient les joueurs laminés à entamer le combat. Les bagarres semblaient êtres appréciées ici. L'homme debout, encouragé par ses amis, se décida à porter le premier coup, il se rapprocha rapidement du bleuté, qui ne prenait pas la peine de le suivre du regard, et dés que ce dernier fût à sa portée il élança son poings vers son visage avec force, décidé à le mettre à terre.

« Santé. » Lança soudainement Ppoiyo, avec son manque de conviction habituelle, et il leva son verre de jus juste en face du poing de l'homme, ce dernier écarquilla légèrement les yeux mais n'arriva pas à s'arrêter à temps, le verre explosa littéralement contre sa main qui se retrouva ensanglantée, couverte de griffures profondes où des éclats de verre s'étaient logés.

Les amis de l'homme se concevaient pas la défaite de ce dernier et commençaient à eux aussi traiter Ppoiyo de tricheur, disant que les hommes combattaient à armes égales. Une personne se fraya alors un chemin parmi les personnes de ce public improvisé et tapota l'épaule du plus costaud d'entre eux. Ce dernier se retourna, se demandant qui pouvait bien intervenir et se retrouva face à face au jeune brun qui lui servit un de ses éternels sourires, teinté de moquerie cette fois. Puis il n'attendit pas plus et saisie le bras de ce mauvais joueur, se servant de toute sa force pour le soulever du sol et l'envoyer contre deux autres des joueurs, les mettant à terre, aussi bien par la surprise que le poids de leur compagnon.

Ppoiyo n'avait remarqué la présence de Ron que lorsque celui-ci avait commencé à saisir ce type et il vit dans les yeux azurs du brun un éclat qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans ses yeux. Il hésitait entre de la colère et une soif de combat, peut-être était-ce un mélange des deux. Une fois que son ancien guide eu envoyé dans le décor quelques uns des hommes il se retourna vers le bleuté et lui servit un de ses sourires qui fit soupirer Ppoiyo. Ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille ? Laissant un peu d'argent pour le verre brisé et sa consommation il tourna les talons et sortit du bar, les clients se dégageant d'eux-mêmes de son chemin, effrayés sans doute par l'aura noire qui l'entourait.

« Hey Matsu' ! » Le héla le jeune brun, mais il ne se retourna pas et l'ignora de plus belle, claquant la porte derrière lui dans l'espoir qu'elle le frapperait en pleine figure. A son plus grand désarroi cela ne suffit pas à Ron qui, ne se familiarisant pas de son geste (c'était à se demander s'il avait conscience de l'hostilité de Ppoiyo à son égard), rouvrit la porte et le rattrapa rapidement, courant presque. « J'ai eu de la chance que tu sois encore là ! Je ne pensais pas te retrouver si facilement ! » Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un profond soupire. Il n'était pas sûr de l'interprétation à lui donner, alors il l'ignora et continua leur _discussion_. « Tu as pris une chambre ici ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » Il laissa un petit silence, au cas où le bleuté voudrait répondre, mais rien, il prolongea légèrement cette pause, réfléchissant un instant. « Dis, pourquoi tu voulais la tuer ? Je veux dire… Tu n'es pas un soldat pas vrai Matsu' ? Ca a pas l'air de te ressembler ! Te battre pour autre chose que tes convictions ! Alors, quelles sont tes raisons ? »

« Retourne dans ta forêt. Je pars pour mon pays. » Avait sèchement craché Ppoiyo à l'intention du plus jeune, tournant son visage un instant vers lui pour lui montrer par son regard qu'il en avait assez de ses questions. Ron s'arrêta alors que le second continuait à marcher nonchalamment dans la rue principale de cette petite ville à l'architecture chatoyante. Le brun baissa la tête un petit moment, déstabilisé par le ton sec de l'autre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'accueil les bras grands ouverts, mais il respirait tellement de colère, il se demandait sincèrement quelles douleurs il cachait pour être ainsi. Etait-ce Ron lui-même qui l'avait blessé ?

« Non… » Ce fût tout ce qu'il réussit à dire après un long silence, murmurant presque ce mot alors que l'épéiste était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Puis il releva la tête rapidement et courant presque dans la rue il rejoignit le bleuté, restant tout de même à quelques mètres en arrière. Il attendrait qu'il accepte sa présence et à ce moment il le rencontrerait vraiment.


	9. Carried by the Flow

_**Hi there! Un nouveau petit chapitre, pour une fois qu'il n'y a pas de retard, yeeees !~  
****Encore un chapitre surtout axé sur la psychologie, toutefois j'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier !  
****Merci de lire et de commenter, ça me fait très plaisir de recevoir vos reviews ^^  
****Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Carried by the Flow**

Finalement, sans même consulter la plus jeune d'entre eux, ils étaient partis rejoindre une ville, Mikuo connaissait un peu la zone et avec Akaito ils avaient décidés de se rendre à Torinoko, une ville assez importante dans la région même s'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à trouver des auberges de grand luxe, son avantage était surtout sa proximité. Au bout de trois ou quatre heures de marche silencieuse ils pouvaient déjà voir les premiers bâtiments qui constituaient l'endroit, du fait de sa fraîche reconstruction et de la migration constante d'habitants en son sein la majorité des habitations n'étaient pas très hautes, préférant s'étendre sur une bonne surface.

Ainsi la ville pouvait être décrite comme une agglomération de vieux commerces vite obstrués par de nouvelles maisons. Plus l'on se rapprochait du centre plus les ruelles étaient sinueuses, au contraire la périphérie de l'endroit elle se bâtissait le long de routes plus praticables qui menaient principalement à des maisons de fortune.

Alors que le trio marchait sur une des routes principales qui menaient à la ville l'agitation des environs, les rires des pères de famille improvisés comme rafistoleurs des dégâts de la veille ainsi que les comptines enfantines, eu raison de la l'atmosphère gelée dans le mutisme.

« C'est un bel endroit... » Commença de sa voix grave Akaito, sa prise de parole sortie brutalement Mikuo de ses pensées et Rin releva son visage abaissé en un battement de paupière, à l'unisson les deux plus jeunes se tournèrent vers le rouge qui détestait vraiment cette impression d'être la bête curieuse exposée. Il s'apprêtait à leur dire d'oublier ses mots, de faire comme s'il n'était pas là mais il dût s'y résigner en entendant la voix bien plus haute de Mikuo :

« Oui, on pourrait presque oublié les ravages de la guerre. » Ajouta-il à sa réflexion avec un sourire pour Akaito, il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir fait le premier pas pour débloquer l'ambiance, lui-même n'aurait jamais osé. Après un court temps d'arrêt il changea de sujet. « Vous ne faites pas partie de l'armée, et pourtant vous étiez ici, accompagné d'un soldat, est-ce que ce serait mal placé de vous demander _qui_ vous êtes réellement Akaito-san ? » Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres, il avait conscience que ce n'était pas le genre de questions que l'on se devait de poser à un presque inconnu, mais Mikuo ne s'était jamais rangé dans les bons garçons obéissants malgré l'impression qu'il pouvait donner.

« Et bien… » l'homme n'était pas vraiment surpris de sa question, n'était-ce pas normal de la poser ? Il avait sauver la princesse Kagamine sans s'en rendre compte, il était logique que dorénavant le plus jeune se méfie un peu de ses _compagnons_ de voyage. Pourtant il avait du mal à le placer, tourner la chose correctement, il parvint finalement à répondre : « Je suis un bon ami du Roi Kaito, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. » Il n'avait pas vraiment mentie, juste omis quelques détails, Mikuo devait se douter qu'on ne lui livrait pas tout, mais il ne s'en plaint pas et joua le jeu.

« Je vois… Et vous ne lui avez pourtant pas dit ce que vous veniez faire là ? » Ils ne parlaient jamais avec la petite blonde, elle était littéralement transparente dans ces moments-là, habituellement elle n'y faisait pas attention mais cette fois elle ne pouvait pas ignorer cette conversation. Cet homme connaissait Kaito, le magnifique Kaito, celui qui avait pris son cœur pour le lui détruire. Il ne savait donc pas qu'elle était encore en vie ? Lui manquait-elle ? Regrettait-il d'avoir refusé sa demande ? Elle aurait voulu demander tout cela à Akaito, mais lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur le rouge une certaine colère naissait dans son cœur, était-ce à cause du souvenir de son ancien amant qu'il lui inspirait ?

« En effet, j'aurais aimé régler tout ça sans qu'il n'en sache rien… » Un court souffle dédaigneux provint de leur droite, de la princesse déchue pour être exacte, elle plongea son regard azur sur Akaito, ses lèvres tremblaient et son expression était douloureuse.

« Bien entendu, il ne faudrait pas qu'il sache que celle à qui il a brisé le coeur est encore en vie… Ce serait trop dur pour lui de porter ça ! » Cria-t-elle finalement avec colère, même si sa fureur ne suffisait pas à cacher le trémolo étranglé de sa voix.

« Il ne t'a pas jeté cruellement que je sache ! Ce n'est pas sa faute si l'égoïste que tu es n'a pas supporté d'être refoulée ! » Lui répondit Akaito, dans la même colère, cela devait bien arrivé un jour, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que des êtres si opposés ne se heurtent pas de la sorte.

« Ne m'a pas jeté cruellement… ? Il ne m'a pas jeté cruellement ?! Si ce n'était pas de la cruauté, qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Il m'a trompé avec cette garce sans honte ! »

« Et bien sûr, la tuer n'était pas cruel. Tu n'es qu'un monstre, une meurtrière. » Le claquement de cette voix étonna les deux autres, les coupant net dans leur échange. D'un même mouvement ils se retournèrent vers le jeune homme aux cheveux turquoises, jusqu'alors resté silencieux, il était difficile d'imaginer que cette voix haineuse fût venue de lui car de ce qu'ils avaient vu de ce garçon il n'était pas du genre à s'emporter, pourtant, ses pupilles semblaient dorénavant aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoirs et mettait au défit quiconque voudrait rajouter quelque chose.

Une poignée de secondes s'écoulèrent avec lenteur, le temps semblait s'être arrêté et même les rires proches des enfants semblaient ne plus pouvoir leur parvenir, comme s'ils étaient soudain plongés dans la mer, puis le turquoise détourna son regard de Rin pour reprendre _son_ chemin vers Torinoko. Ses pas étaient pressés, comme s'il fuyait quelque chose et aucun des deux laissés derrière ne cherchèrent à le rattraper.

« Un monstre aurait souillé ses propres mains lui… Je suis bien pire que cela… » Ces mots s'évanouirent dans un murmure inaudible, la jeune fille ne s'était même pas rendue compte du mouvement de ses propres lèvres.

Par sa faute son être le plus cher avait dû tuer, lui, un ange parmi la souillure humaine. Elle lui avait effacé son sourire, avait vu ses larmes couler, il les lui avait cachées, jamais il n'aurait pleuré face à elle, il était trop gentil. Elle l'avait blessé. Cette nuit là où elle l'avait surpris à étouffer ses sanglots dans son oreiller de plumes, elle avait commencé à s'en rendre compte. Tellement trop tard… Elle aurait voulu le voir bien avant, pouvoir arrêter toute cette souffrance qu'elle lui avait donné, non, jeté sur les épaules. Il avait détesté _la _tuer, et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Car elle, sa princesse, le lui avait ordonné. Toujours, de son propre chef il avait mis sa vie entre parenthèse, pour ne penser qu'à celle de sa princesse, toujours… Encore et toujours… Jusqu'à sa propre mort.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité de la folie du soulèvement pour s'enfuir, la laisser à sa propre mort ? Pourquoi avait-il dû rester et l'aider encore une fois ? … Pourquoi… ?

Arrivé au cœur de la ville, Mikuo continua son chemin sans marquer un seul temps d'arrêt, il était déjà loin devant et Akaito n'essaya pas de le retenir, il n'en aurait pas eu les moyens de toute façon. Il ne marqua alors qu'une brève hésitation et s'enfonça à son tour dans les ruelles, il trouverait bien de quoi s'occuper l'esprit jusqu'à avoir les idées plus claires. La dernière des Kagamine, elle, restait là, sans bouger, regardant ses aînés s'éloigner. Que faisait-elle ici, au juste ?

oOo

Le jeune épéiste continua à arpenter les rues d'un pas vif, il marchait tout d'abord au hasard, dans l'espoir stupide que le brun qui ne l'avait pas encore lâché finirait par faire demi tour, se lasserait, mais comme il pouvait s'y attendre de cet idiot bien-heureux, cela ne servait à rien. Il le suivait inlassablement, plus silencieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Au premier abord il lui avait donné l'impression d'être un clown qui ne savait même pas voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer, un ignorant du malheur, mais le visage presque impassible qu'il lui avait vu lors des rares fois où il s'était retourné pour vérifier s'il était encore derrière lui l'avait forcé à reconsidérer son avis.

Ron n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il était dans la forêt, le seul point commun dans son attitude était peut être la lointaine lueur de malice qui jouait dans ses yeux, témoignant de sa curiosité pour l'endroit. Dans un premier temps, il s'était dit qu'il devait être atteint d'une sorte de skizophrénie, mais après avoir pensé plus sérieusement à la question il apparu évident que c'était autre chose. Toute fois bien vite il arrêta ses réflexions, il n'avait pas d'intérêt à le faire et ce n'en valait pas l'effort. Qui que soit ce brun, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Tôt ou tard, il s'en débarrasserait.

Ensuite, ses pas commencèrent à le guider de lui-même vers la petite auberge où il avait loué une chambre pour quelques jours, deux pour être exacte, la maison demandant que l'on paye une nuit à l'avance, autant profiter jusqu'au bout de l'argent versé, et ainsi il aurait d'autres occasions de mettre une somme de côté pour un possible voyage.

_Possible_ voyage… Le fait qu'il l'ait pensé de lui-même l'énervait, il devait tuer cette femme, il se l'était promis, mais maintenant il envisageait de la laisser en vie. Ce ne serait pas un possible voyage, ce serait certain. Sa sœur était morte, son sourire évanouie, tout cela à cause de cette gamine. Comment avait-il osé l'oublier ? Non… Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais plutôt celle de cet imbécile qui pensait que le pardon était envisageable. Le pardon ? A quoi bon, il ne ramènerait personne ! Le bruit de ses pas s'évanouit soudain, arrêtant également l'autre garçon, « s'était-il finalement fatigué ? » c'était bien le genre de choses qu'il aurait pu se demander. Il se retourna rapidement et fit face au brun, pris au dépourvu par son comportement étrange.

« Arrête ça ! Ne crois pas que parce que tu me harcèles je reviendrais sur ma décision cette gamine mourra de ma main tôt ou tard ! » Sa soudaine prise de parole avait attiré les regards environs, mais peu de personnes étaient dans les environs et rapidement ils se désintéressèrent de cette querelle. « Tu peux peut-être vivre en pardonnant tout à tout le monde, mais certains poids ne peuvent pas être enlevés si facilement ! Des blessures ne peuvent pas être soignées avec un sourire stupide ! » Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il devait être jaloux, jaloux de quelqu'un d'aussi distant des évènements passés, jaloux de quelqu'un qui peut encore sourire innocemment. C'était sans doute lui le plus idiot des deux, et c'est cela qui l'énervait vraiment.

« Pardon, » _Quoi ?_ « je n'avais pas imaginé que tu ais autant souffert et j'ai sans doute été trop brusque, Matsuda… Mais ça ne change pas mon point de vue sur elle, et j'essayerai quand même de t'empêcher de lui faire du mal car je veux être ton ami. » Ce garçon était-il… Etait-il complètement stupide ?

Non… Cette fois il semblait sérieux, il avait même froncé les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait un tant soit peu. Mais alors comment pouvait-il sortir quelque chose comme ça ? _Ami_ ? Savait-il seulement qu'on ne demande pas comme ça à quelqu'un d'être son ami ? Et c'était quoi ces excuses bidons ?! Que connaît-il de la souffrance pour en parler ? Et pourquoi donne-t-il l'impression de le comprendre alors que non ?! Les iris de Ppoiyo prirent une lueur meurtrière alors qu'il lui lançait d'une voix cinglante :

« Ne me prend pas pour un crétin ! Casses-toi je t'ai dit ! » Toutefois ses gestes ne s'accordèrent pas à ses mouvements et avant même que le brun n'ait esquissé un mouvement ce fût le bleuté qui s'éloigna, ravisant son idée de rejoindre sa chambre de location. Ron resta en retrait un léger voile semblait obstruer sa vue en empêchant toute lumière d'accéder à ses pupilles alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, s'éloignant de la petite auberge.

Aussitôt avait-il quitté le brun de vue, le jeune soldat avait ramené sa main gauche à la naissance de son cou, appuyant légèrement sur sa peau comme si cela lui permettrait de toucher ses cordes vocales pour les soulager un peu. Depuis la disparition de sa sœur il s'était contenté de parlé d'une voix faible, il n'avait pas besoin de plus, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce gamin impertinent ses habitudes avaient été vite chamboulées, à son propre désarroi. Toute cette histoire n'était pas bénéfique pour ses nerfs, sa tranquillité avait été brisée trop rapidement et il n'arrivait pas à stopper sa chute, il se demandait s'il finirait par retrouver le contrôle de lui-même. Il pensait même qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour y parvenir, se rendre compte d'une erreur est le premier pas pour ne pas la répéter après tout.

Mais ce genre de pensée fût éradiqué de son esprit lorsqu'il releva le visage et _la _vit, dans des vêtements déchirés et boueux que personne ne notait car ce n'était pas si rare dans une ville comme celle-là, ses cheveux blonds, cependant, rehaussaient son apparence en voletant derrière elle, quittant ainsi le milieu de son dos. Elle avait une certaine prestance qui trahissait son ancien rang, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. C'était donc ici qu'elle avait décidé de venir se cacher, quelle ironie. Une brebis venue se cacher dans l'antre du loup affamé.

La rue n'était pas très peuplée, il pouvait la tuer là, maintenant (à vrai dire, le fait qu'il y est des témoins ne le gênait pas, c'était surtout l'idée que l'on puisse l'arrêter avant qu'il ne l'ai tué qui le dérangeait). Il s'approcha tout en dégainant son épée, le frottement du métal contre son fourreau sembla durer une éternité. Il pointa finalement la lame effilée en direction de la jeune fille, elle contemplait son reflet dans le métal. Il était surprenant qu'elle ne soit pas effrayée, comparé au temps de leur _entrevue_ dans le couvent, elle était bien plus calme.

« Qu'attendez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, relevant les yeux vers son assassin, il n'y avait aucune trace d'impertinence, ni de confiance. Elle était juste prête et ne demandait que ça, la mort.

« Tu n'as pas révisé ton jugement à ce que je vois, quoi que la dernière fois devait être une mise en scène… » Dit-il simplement.

« Ce n'était pas prévu, je ne connais même pas le nom de ce garçon…. Ne le tue pas. » De quelle droit lui disait-elle ce qu'il devait faire ? De toute façon s'il se chargeait d'éliminer les idiots, il devrait commencer par l'autre imbécile de Ron.

« Pourquoi t'enfuir si tu veux tant mourir ? On t'a aidé et tu te jettes tout de même à la mort… » Il n'arrivait pas à la tuer, pas sans des réponses, ensuite il n'aurait aucun autre moyen de savoir tout cela et il avait toujours eu horreur des questions sans réponse, même s'il était rare qu'une question attise sa curiosité.

« Je… Je pense que trop de personnes sont mortes à cause de moi déjà… J'en ai assez… » Elle baissa la tête en parlant, elle n'était plus du tout sur ses gardes, un simple coup latéral d'épée et sa gorge laisserait jaillir tout le sang qui la maintenait jusqu'ici en vie, pas un passant ne feraient un mouvement pour l'arrêter, trop effrayés. Le moment était parfait.

_Elle ne doit déjà pas réussir à se débarrasser de sa culpabilité et elle doit en plus supporter les tentatives de meurtre des autres !_ Le bleuté pesta pour lui-même, faisant naître une interrogation sur le visage de la jeune fille qui attendait patiemment. Pourquoi les paroles de cet idiot revenait maintenant à son esprit ? Pourquoi suffisaient-elles à le faire hésiter ? Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement, il resserra sa prise sur le manche de son épée, la jeune fille face à lui déglutie bruyamment. S'il hésitait trop elle allait se faire la malle une nouvelle fois, c'était plutôt compréhensible…

_Il parait qu'elle a été détrônée donc maintenant je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut lui reprocher ! _Avait-il dit, pourtant, tout était à lui reprocher ! Ses actes, son règne sanguinaire, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, ne voulait pas comprendre, ce mode de pensée inconsidéré qu'avait le brun, et pourtant tout venait là au premier plan de son esprit à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'en défaire. Pourquoi hésitait-il maintenant ? Il était à deux doigts de venger sa sœur qui aurait dû l'être il y a de cela deux ans…

_Devoir vivre reclus comme ça juste pour échapper à mon passé ! _C'était peut être ça… Il s'était enfermé sur lui-même, il avait voulu échapper à la douleur de cette perte, la perte de sa seule famille, son seul être cher… Etait-ce vraiment pour ça qu'aucune goutte du sang de cette fille ne s'était encore écoulée du tranchant de son épée ? Car il se voyait en elle… ? Ils étaient tous les deux aussi pathétique l'un que l'autre, s'enfermant dans leur passé tout en essayant de le fuir, rejetant autour d'eux toute possibilité de bonheur. S'infliger une punition qui ne leur avait pas été donnée…

_J'essayerai quand même de t'empêcher de lui faire du mal car je veux être ton ami. _Ce n'était vraiment que pour ça ? …

« Viens. » La voix froide de l'homme aux cheveux bicolores n'était presque qu'un murmure, mais Rin l'entendit clairement et le regardait, incrédule, alors qu'il rangeait soigneusement son épée. Si elle demandait pourquoi, il n'aurait qu'à dire que trop de badauds s'étaient rassemblés, qu'il ne pourrait ensuite pas laisser sa véritable exécution dans l'ombre. Mais elle ne dit rien, peut-être attendait-elle le bon moment pour partir, peut importe. Il se retourna, lui tournant alors négligemment le dos et fit son trajet précédent en sens inverse.

La princesse déchue resta d'abord au beau milieu de la rue, ne pouvant détacher son regard de l'homme étrange, puis des pas précipités tracèrent leur chemin dans le dos de Ppoiyo.

oOo

Il n'avait jamais été vraiment porté sur l'alcool, il préférait nettement se changer les idées en jouant, par exemple aux cartes, mais aujourd'hui le bar semblait ne pas être propice à ce genre d'activité. Le barman lui expliqua qu'il y avait eu une bagarre contre un garçon étrange qui gagnait à tous les coups, finalement les joueurs les plus coutumiers en avaient eu assez et l'avaient chassés, ou plutôt, avaient dû le laisser partir car il leur avait donné du fil à retordre.

Akaito avait donc été contrait de s'asseoir au bar et commander un simple verre de Whisky (un alcool plus raffiné n'aurait pas vraiment été dans ses moyens après sa dépense pour le trajet en bateau). En promenant son regard dans la pièce il remarqua l'endroit où devaient se tenir les jeux, une table un peu plus grande que les autres autour de laquelle un grand espace s'étendait, pour éviter la triche ou alors permettre à un publique de s'installer. L'endroit était calme, malgré l'agitation dont lui avait parlé le barman, seul des discussions se faisaient entendre, au travers desquelles perçait par moment une petite mélodie jouée par un piano mécanique.

La porte grinça une énième fois alors qu'Akaito apportait le verre froid à ses lèvres, peu de temps après une personne vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. L'éclat turquoise des cheveux du nouveau venu su capter toute son attention en une fraction de seconde.

« Tiens, tiens. » Lança-t-il sur un ton à moitié joueur, surtout moqueur, en voyant le plus jeune mettre un terme à son isolement si rapidement. Ce dernier soupira légèrement d'un air vaincu et dit d'une voix fatiguée :

« Aucun commentaire. »

« Aucun commentaire. » Répéta-t-il, puis il appela le barman d'un signe de la main et lui demanda un autre verre, une fois celui-ci servit, il le poussa devant Mikuo. « Cadeau de la maison, tu es calmé ? » Le jeune garçon étira un fin sourire, ses yeux semblaient reprendre une partie de leur habituel éclat malicieux alors qu'une première gorgée de l'alcool brun descendait le long de sa gorge. « Tu as un lien avec Miku, pas vrai ? Vos noms sont trop semblables pour que ce ne soit qu'un hasard… » Un silence s'installa et au lieu de rendre les autres sons plus présents, il sembla les transformer en un bourdonnement lointain.

« Je suis son frère jumeau… » Akaito présenta rapidement ses condoléances, Mikuo n'y fit pas attention et repris la parole. « Je ne pensais pas qu'un membre de la cour connaitrait son nom, je n'ai jamais vraiment entendu parler d'elle… »

« Elle ne l'ait pas vraiment, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'elle… » Il hésita, devait-il lui dire pourquoi ou non ? Y avait-il un risque pour Kaito ? Ce garçon ne semblait pas méchant pourtant… « Je suis le frère du Roi. » Un léger rire un peu étouffé brisa toute la tension de sa déclaration, ne le croyait-il pas ? « Ce n'est pas une blague- »

« Désolé, désolé ! » Mikuo garda sa main devant ses lèvres, au cas où il voudrait à nouveau rire. « C'est plutôt bizarre comme situation. » Toute surprise quitta le visage de son aîné qui sourit à son tour.

« C'est sûr ! C'est un peu comme si on étaient destinés à se rencontrer, dommage que l'ambiance ne soit pas super par contre… » Le turquoise hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer son accord, finit son verre d'une traite et calla sa tête sur sa main, son coude reposant sur le bois poli du bar. Ses yeux fixaient son verre vide sans vraiment le voir, il n'était plus vraiment au présent.

« Avez-vous déjà regretté de tout votre être de ne pas avoir pu aidé vos proches, Akaito-san ? De… Ne simplement pas avoir été là où vous auriez dû… » L'homme aux cheveux rouges fut surpris qu'il s'adresse à lui si directement, ce garçon attendait qu'on lui dise qu'il y avait un moyen de se débarrasser de cette culpabilité étouffante, il avait tout essayé avant et en venait à se tourner vers des presque inconnus. Il _voulait_ s'en sortir.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti ça désolé… Dans mon cas c'était plutôt l'inverse, j'était _trop_ là, » Mikuo ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir et il éclaira sa pensée, « je ne suis que le demi-frère de Kaito, si le bruit venait à courir sur les infidélités de notre Père ce ne serait pas très bon pour l'image de la famille. C'est pourquoi il valait mieux que je reste à l'écart de tout ça, aujourd'hui nous faisons moins attention, c'est assez imprudent mais Kaito en a assez de ce petit jeu. » Le turquoise semblait déçu, il avait dû escompter une autre réponse. Il ajouta alors :

« Je pense que… Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux aider ta sœur qu'en restant en vie, tu te serais retrouvé face à toute l'armée du Pays Jaune pour la défendre. Vous semblez avoir un peu le même caractère alors je pense pouvoir dire qu'elle n'aurait pas eu la force de se battre si tu avais dû mourir… Tu crois que je me trompe ? » Le jeune homme restait silencieux, le visage baissé et masqué par sa longue frange un peu en pagaille, « Ne déprimes pas, je pense que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu ! » lança soudainement Akaito en glissant sa main dans la masse de cheveux de Mikuo, les agitant dans tous les sens pour tenter de le remettre d'aplomb. Aux insultes et coups de poings dans les côtes qu'il reçut, il pouvait estimer ne pas s'en être trop mal sorti.

oOo

A l'autre bout de la ville dans une petite auberge du nom de « Gemini Prophecy », c'était une petite auberge peu réputée mais qui permettait à ses propriétaires de vivre confortablement car nombreux étaient les voyageurs qui s'y arrêtaient l'affaire de quelques jours. Ce jour là, peu de chambres étaient prises et la nuit était doucement venue sans obliger qui que ce soit à courir dans les rues désertes pour trouver un logement de dernière minute. Tout le monde dormait déjà, la ville était plongée dans le noir et les étoiles illuminaient le ciel tel une fresque dessinée par les Dieux eux-mêmes.

Cependant, une personne faisait exception à la règle et n'avait pas encore eu l'idée de fermer les yeux, installée dans une des chambres de la modeste auberge, ne laissant qu'une bougie allumée pour déposer un hâle doré sur les murs, et assise sur un des deux lits simples installés en parallèle, cette personne hésitait. Son épée dans sa main, la lame reposant sur la couverture de son propre lit, le jeune homme au regard sanguin contemplait la jeune fille assoupie face à lui. Elle n'était qu'à un mètre à peine, le maximum possible dans le petit espace qu'offrait la chambre, malgré la proximité, elle avait réussit à dormir, elle savait qu'il voulait la tuer mais elle ne semblait pas se douter qu'il puisse se débarrasser d'elle pendant son sommeil. Etait-ce de la stupidité ou bien juste de la résolution ?

Le comportement de la jeune fille n'intéressait pourtant que peu l'épéiste, le centre de ses réflexions était cette épée dans sa main, il refusait de la regarder, comme pour rester impartial, mais son esprit projetait des images de lui décapitant cette princesse ou au contraire, la laissant en vie. Ppoiyo avait l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que son procès intérieur avait commencé, il était surpris de voir que les rayons de la lune qui venaient de son dos pour éclairer les cheveux d'or de l'endormie n'aient pas encore été remplacés par un soleil naissant.

S'il voulait la tuer, ce n'était que pour lui même, n'était-ce pas égoïste ? Mais ne l'était-ce pas encore plus de laisser croire que toutes les morts passées avaient été vengées alors que ce n'était pas le cas ? Les deux camps se valaient, il était littéralement scindé en deux et l'épée dans sa main était agitée de soubresauts alors qu'il contractait ses muscles. Lorsque sa sœur était vivante il n'avait pas à hésiter ainsi, il devait la protéger, même si pour cela il devait tuer, maintenant qu'il était question de sa vengeance, le sujet était plus délicat. Il fit tourner une nouvelle fois le manche de son épée dans sa main, s'assurant qu'elle était toujours prête à exécuter s'il en avait besoin, mais sa main se rétracta sur la garde alors qu'un murmure venait à ses oreilles :

« Tue-la ou ne le fais pas mais décide-toi avant que tes nerfs ne lâchent. » Le bleuté se retourna vivement, assenant un coup d'épée vif qui découpa l'atmosphère silencieuse d'un aiguë sifflement. Malgré la rapidité de son geste, l'intrus avait réussit à éviter le coup et se trouvait maintenant accroupis au sol dans l'espace restreint laissé entre le mur et le lit, sa main gauche levée en un salut et l'autre soutenant inutilement sa tête penchée sur le côté. Le sourire idiot qu'il arborait ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne mais à vrai dire, le simple fait qu'il ait évité son coup avait confirmé au bleuté son identité. Ron Keine.

Derrière eux la jeune fille endormie se bascula sur le côté, leur tournant dorénavant le dos, encore profondément endormie. Ils n'avaient pas fait autant de bruits qu'ils l'auraient crus. Ron se permis de se relever, levant ses mains bien haut au dessus de sa tête pour étirer les muscles de ses bras, l'autre se contentait de ranger son épée dans son fourreau, gardant tout de même ce dernier en main pour faire comprendre au brun qu'il était en sursit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais m'être débarrassé de toi. » Dit dans un chuchotement le bleuté, il n'avait presque pas à se forcer pour parler si peu fort. « Et comment es-tu entré ? » Rajouta-t-il aussitôt que cette question lui vint à l'esprit, toutefois sa réponse ne fut pas aussi rapide, Ron le regardait tout sourire disparu de son visage, il avait l'air plus sérieux que jamais et Ppoiyo commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas lui annoncer qu'il était un fantôme pouvant passer au travers des murs. Puis brusquement, sans raison apparente, un grand sourire étira les lèvres du brun et il dit tranquillement :

« La fenêtre était ouverte ! » Accompagnant ses dires il pointa la fenêtre entre-ouverte derrière lui, mais contrastant avec son sourire béat, le bleuté semblait soudainement figé et ses yeux à demi clos montraient dans leur manque de vitalité tout son désespoir. Avec la rapidité d'un éclair le fourreau que Ppoiyo avait encore en main s'abattit sur le crâne du jeune homme. Ce dernier se recula de plusieurs pas sous la douleur, jusqu'à se retrouver adossé contre le mur de bois, ses mains recouvrant le haut de sa tête meurtrie.

« Matsuuu' ! T'es tellement violent ! » Gémit-il en faisant une moue proche de celle d'un enfant de cinq ans à qui on aurait volé ses jouets, des larmes commençaient même à perler au coin de ses yeux. Son jeu d'acteur fit sortir une nouvelle fois le bleuté de ses gongs et il lança sèchement, haussant tout de même le moins la voix que possible :

« Barre-toi d'ici si tu ne veux pas que je repeigne les murs avec ton sang ! » Les veines à ses tempes battaient si violemment qu'on pouvait les percevoir entre les mèches de ses cheveux, il avait l'air d'un esprit vengeur à brandir son épée et foudroyant ainsi du regard l'importun. Ron ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant cette scène ce qui énerva beaucoup plus le second, cette fois-ci ses assauts étaient vains cependant, le brun réussissant à échapper, parfois de peu, aux chocs promis par son fourreau.

Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils firent plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce, sans doute par miracle, aucun meuble ne fut cassé et la petite blonde ne s'était pas éveillée. Marquant la fin de la course poursuite le brun se laissa nonchalamment tomber sur le lit qu'occupait plus tôt le bleuté dans sa réflexion, ce dernier s'assit à ses côtés après une légère hésitation, le souffle court et posant négligemment son épée au sol. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, aucun d'eux n'aurait sût dire combien de temps exactement, Ppoiyo regardait le plafond en descendant de temps à autres son regard vers le brun, s'assurant qu'il n'essaierait pas de le surprendre une nouvelle fois et Ron lui restait tranquillement allongé, les yeux fermés, avec une expression paisible sur le visage.

Le calme était tel que le bleuté pensait qu'il s'était endormi en profitant ainsi de la chambre qu'_il_ avait payé, mais de lui-même, sans véritable raison apparente, le brun s'assit au bord du matelas, étira rapidement ses muscles encore un peu engourdis par leur précédente bataille et se leva dans un bond. Ppoiyo le regardait faire sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce garçon n'était pas simple à comprendre, il semblait agir totalement au hasard parfois. Puis lorsque la fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit il comprit où voulait en venir Ron, il resta alors assis en tailleur sur son lit, le suivant du regard sans montrer un grand intérêt, le brun lui s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tournant le dos à la rue plongée dans l'obscurité et lança d'une voix joyeuse :

« N'oublies pas de fermer la fenêtre cette fois ! » Auquel il reçut un :

« Ca ne risque pas. » Prononcé d'une voix tranchante qui fit pourtant doucement ricaner le brun.

« Ne te couche pas trop tard aussi ! » Rajouta-t-il avec le même air, suite à une affirmation traînante du bleuté qui était pressé de le voir s'en aller il continua. « Et prend garde à ne pas attraper froid ! N'hésite pas à te relever pour manger, avec ton stresse tu vas tomber malade ! Si des cambrioleurs arrivent n'hésite pas à m'appeler ! Si tu veux je peux dormir avec toi pour te tenir chaud ! » Chacun de ses conseils étaient suivis d'un commentaire de plus en plus acerbe de Ppoiyo qui craqua au dernier d'entre eux et donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes du brun pour le propulser quelques mètres en bas avant de fermer rageusement la fenêtre de la chambre, à double tour. Il tira même les rideaux comme une dernière protection anti guide-stupide-et-collant avant de se laisser tomber sur les couvertures et fermer les yeux. Soudain victime d'une fatigue qu'il n'avait pas suspectée.

« Crétin… » Marmonna-t-il dans son sommeil en écrasant son oreiller sur son crâne alors qu'il avait l'impression d'encore pouvoir entendre la voix enjouée de ce garçon.

oOo

Les heures avaient défilées, dorénavant la nuit était bien avancée et les clients du bar avaient été renouvelés plus d'une fois, seules deux personnes étaient restées immobiles au comptoir, quelques verres étaient placés devant eux, vides et surtout commandés pour pouvoir rester dans la salle. En effet, les deux hommes n'avaient pas vraiment ressenti le besoin de boire, trop absorbés dans leurs souvenirs. Ils ne savaient plus très bien comment cela avait commencé, peut-être d'une vague anecdote d'Akaito quand Mikuo lui avait demandé pourquoi il s'était accroché de la sorte à son frère malgré les risques.

Il lui avait alors répondu que sa mère, la maîtresse favorite du roi lui avait ordonné de toujours rester proche du petit Kaito et saisir une opportunité de prendre le trône, même si pour cela il devait le tuer, finalement, la candeur du petit garçon aux yeux océans lui avait enlevé toute mauvaise intention. En effet, à peine s'était-il présenté comme le frère du garçon de quatre ans son cadet que celui-ci s'était écrié avec des étoiles dans les yeux qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère. A partir de ce moment ils étaient devenus inséparables. Mikuo avait alors commencé à dire que ce devait être encore plus appréciable de devenir aussi proche de la sorte que de l'être à la naissance, comme lui et sa sœur qui avaient toujours eu des relations privilégiées dés leur naissance.

« Miku n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, mais parfois il suffisait qu'elle soit fatiguée et elle se mettait à pleurer pour un rien. Je m'étais même déjà fait engueuler par nos parents qui pensaient que je l'avais embêtée ! » Expliquait Mikuo en riant légèrement, ces souvenirs de son enfance ne l'avaient jamais rendu mélancolique, même s'il savait qu'il n'y retournerait pas, cette enfance il l'avait perdu dés lors que son chemin avait quitté celui de sa sœur, leur besoin d'indépendance était le fautif.

« Ces gamins sont des rois pour nous mettre dans le pétrin ! Kaito criait à tout le monde que son grand frère était de retour, heureusement les gouvernantes lui ont fait comprendre que ce devait rester secret avant que tout ça ne remonte aux oreilles de notre Père ! Sinon je ne serais sans doute pas là pour le dire… » Conclut-il en passant un doigt sous sa gorge, tirant la langue pour imiter grossièrement un cadavre, ils rirent à nouveau puis l'ambiance retrouva un certain calme, tous deux pensaient à la même chose. « La vie dans la royauté n'est pas évidente… Kaito avait des cours de tactique militaire alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans… » Mikuo soupira doucement et continua le cheminement des pensées de l'homme.

« Le Pays Jaune était particulièrement sévère et cruel en matière de discipline… »

« … Une princesse plus jeune que quiconque avant elle a été placée sur le trône… Livrée à elle-même à la mort de sa mère. » Repris Akaito en secouant lentement la tête.

« Je me demande ce qu'elle a préféré, son enfance dans un château ou son adolescence dans un couvent isolé ? » Bien qu'il ait posé la question, la réponse était évidente pour eux deux, qui voudrait d'une vie constamment jugée dans un palais ?

« Kaito n'était pas un enfant exigeant, mais certains de ses amis bien que leur rang était inférieur, étaient de vraies pestes. » Un long silence commença, tous deux pensaient à la princesse qui avait parvenu à se rendre ici avec leur aide, ou du moins, ce qui y ressemblait. Maintenant elle devait errer dans les rues, elle ne volait certainement pas la sucette d'un enfant et ne commettait pas non plus de crimes, certes ses mots étaient durs et horripilants, mais parfois elle avait fait preuve de sentiments purs et honnêtes, voulant protéger ses amis ou même des inconnus.

Akaito frissonna légèrement en repensant à la mort du vieil homme, à ce moment précis, le monstre avait été lui, et elle avec ses larmes n'aurait-elle pas plutôt été une autre victime ? Depuis quand était-elle victime de tout cela au juste ? Quelle était sa réelle part de responsabilité dans tout ce qui avait survenu ? Dorénavant, seule elle devait pouvoir en témoigner, alors rechercher la vérité était sans doute voué à l'échec.

« Pourquoi personne ne l'a empêché de la tuer… ? Elle et tous les autres… » Dit finalement Mikuo, cachant son visage dans ses bras croisés sur le bar, à cela, il n'eut aucune réponse. Akaito se demandait ce qu'il aurait fait si Kaito s'était trouvé être un enfant de la trempe de la jeune Kagamine, l'aurait-il traité aussi gentiment ? Certainement pas… Mais aurait-il pris la peine de risquer la mort pour s'opposer à lui ?

« Et si… On la remmenait à ce couvent ? » Finit par dire le rouquin après une longue réflexion, son cadet lui jeta un regard curieux mais ne semblait pas rejeter son idée pour autant. « Elle ne me donne pas l'impression de vouloir recommencer, de toute façon, comment le ferait-elle ? Pourquoi ne pas la laisser être anonyme dans cet endroit perdu ? Je ne lui pardonne pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais la juger ou non si longtemps plus tard ne changera rien au passé… Pas même au présent. »

« … Demain matin nous irons la retrouver et la ramèneront, ensuite, il n'y aura qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était… » Dit finalement Mikuo, marquant ainsi son accord quant à cette décision, le second eu un léger sourire alors qu'il lançait sur un ton plus léger :

« Je suis désolé de t'annoncer que c'est déjà un peu le matin. » En effet, au travers des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue on pouvait apercevoir le ciel qui s'éclaircissait légèrement, comme si le bleu profond de la nuit se diluait petit à petit. Devant l'air piteux de Mikuo qui voyait ainsi sa nuit réduite à néant, le plus âgé se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur. « Allons d'abord dormir un peu. » Lança-t-il en sortant dans le froid nocturne de la ville déserte.


	10. Real Troubles' Beginning

_**Nouveau chapitre en ligne, c'est que je commence à prendre un certain rythme ~o~ Je profite également de l'entête pour vous dire qu'actuellement la fiction atteint les 25 chapitres, je pense donc la finir dans les 30 chapitres ! Je vous tiendrais au courant si l'estimation venait à changer X3  
**__**Je tiens à vous remercier pour lire cette fiction et donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un petit mail de Fanfiction ! Espérons que Hope' vous plaise toujours autant avec le temps !**__**  
**_

_**Je ne vous retarde pas plus, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Real Troubles' Beginning**

Le ciel se teintait d'or et de cuivre, les oiseaux quittaient leurs abris nocturnes pour survoler les toits de la ville en gazouillant gaiement. En un mot, le matin commençait sur la ville de Torinoko et avec lui, les personnes se réveillaient de leur nuit pour commencer leurs activités journalières. Les premiers arrivés étaient les marchants qui plusieurs fois par semaine quittaient leurs champs pour vendre leur production ou même venaient d'ailleurs pour faire profit sur des produits qui faisaient la gloire d'autres contrées.

La cohue qui naissait alors dans la majorité des rues de la ville eut le don de faire ouvrir les yeux d'un dormeur qui aurait bien aimé un peu plus de repos. Il regarda droit devant lui, reconnut vaguement une ruelle qui menait à des habitations et, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu s'endormir à l'extérieur, dû prendre un instant pour rassembler ses idées. Lui, Mikuo Hatsune, dix-neuf ans, avait passé une grande partie de la nuit avec un nouvel ami et se réveillait adossé au mur froid d'une maison… Tout se faisait à présent clair à son esprit, Akaito avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine de louer une chambre pour si peu de temps et l'avait forcé à dormir ici, il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu ne pas mourir de froid durant ces quelques heures de repos.

Mais la réponse lui vint rapidement lorsqu'en baissant le regard vers son ventre il vit un bras passé autour de sa taille puis se rendit compte d'un poids sur sa tête. Ses tempes triplèrent alors de volume et il se releva sèchement en se débarrassant de son ami qui se servait de lui comme oreiller. Ce dernier tomba lourdement au sol et son crâne émit un bruit plutôt inquiétant en rencontrant le pavé dur de la rue mais pas même son geignement de douleur et d'incompréhension fit naître un sentiment de pitié dans le cœur de Mikuo qui au contraire arborait un sourire relativement inquiétant.

« Ce que tu peux être cruel quand tu t'y mets… » Avait marmonné le rouquin alors qu'il se relevait péniblement, étirant ses muscles endoloris par ce repos de courte durée. Mikuo l'ignora, il regardait le marché se mettre en place, les commerçants montaient rapidement leur stand et tout aussi vite installaient leur marchandise, aucune seconde ne devait être perdue au risque d'une matinée avec trop peu de gain. Akaito, un peu offusqué d'être ignoré, ne se démonta pas pour autant et aborda plus directement le turquoise. « Alors, comment on fait au juste pour la retrouver ? »

Mais la réponse fut tout autre que ce à quoi il s'attendait, un grognement sourd occupant l'espace sonore. Masquant le bas de son visage de sa main pour tenter de retenir son rire, Akaito regardait Mikuo dont les joues s'étaient vivement colorées à cause de la gêne. Après avoir réussi à retrouver un tant soit peu son calme et balayer les larmes qui pointaient au coin de ses yeux le plus âgé des deux lança :

« Et si on allait chercher quelque chose à manger avant ? » Et bien qu'il aurait voulu que sa voix soit plus neutre, elle trahissait son amusement, trop au goût Mikuo, qui ne fit pourtant aucune remarque, suivant Akaito qui partait déjà en direction du marché, ses bras encerclant son ventre dans l'espoir de faire taire ce traître d'estomac.

La plupart des commerçants étaient déjà prêts à vendre et hélaient les premiers passants qui se promenaient sous les tentures colorées, regardant les marchandises avec intérêt. Akaito et Mikuo ne furent pas des exceptions à la règle et déclinèrent poliment les multiples offres pour des sculptures, des bijoux ou des vêtements. A la grande joie de Mikuo bientôt ce fut un stand de fruit qui se présenta à eux et ils purent reprendre la route avec quelques pommes que le turquoise ne tarda pas à entamer. Akaito en glissa d'ailleurs une dans ses poches, histoire d'être sûr d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la main lorsqu'il aurait faim, l'appétit ne lui venant jamais si tôt après son réveil.

Même si Mikuo semblait rassasié après sa seconde pomme ils ne quittèrent pas le marché et restèrent à se promener un peu, ils ne savaient pas vraiment où trouver la petite blonde et se disaient qu'avec un peu de chance ils pourraient tomber sur elle parmi cette foule. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un vendeur de pains Akaito se tourna vers Mikuo, s'apprêtant à lui proposer de manger autre chose que des pommes, mais il ne trouvait nulle part ce dernier, il s'était volatilisé en un éclair parmi toute cette foule.

« Ritsu ! » La voix était clairement celle de son compagnon fugueur et fit relever la tête d'Akaito. Finalement il l'avait trouvé.

Rapidement, il se fraya un chemin parmi les personnes de plus en plus nombres et rejoint Mikuo qui se tenait près d'un étalage où des vêtements féminins étaient présentés, les mains d'une jeune femme dans les siennes. Cette jeune femme avait un visage fin et une peau de porcelaine, de longs cheveux couleur feu tombaient le long de son dos, attachés en une couette haute et de grands yeux émeraudes éclairaient son visage. Elle avait un physique gracieux et des formes généreuses mais ses vêtements étaient tout sauf féminins, un vieux pantalon de toile couleur vin et un haut sans manche blanc qui était bien trop ample pour elle et laissait facilement voir la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle souriait à Mikuo, qui lui aussi arborait une expression béate et Akaito ne pu s'empêcher de lancer :

« Je ne pensais que tu avais une petite-amie ! » Sa réplique eu le don de lui rapporter deux regards à glacer le sang d'un serpent. « Ah ah… Je plaisantais… » Dit-il d'un ton mal assuré, il n'y avait pas à dire, énerver Mikuo était du gâteau comparé au défis que représentait Matsuda.

« C'est un ami. » Justifia brièvement le turquoise dans un soupire, puis il relâcha les mains de la jeune fille et en faisant face à Akaito rajouta. « Je te présente Ritsu Namine, un ami, il vend des vêtements un peu partout, il voyage beaucoup comme moi. Je l'ai rencontré en empruntant son charriot une fois, »

« Oh oui ce jour-là où tu traînais sur les bords des routes, à moitié mort d'épuisement ! » Le coupa Ritsu en riant, Mikuo s'éclaircit alors fortement la voix.

« Pas besoin de rappeler ça ! Donc, lui c'est Akaito Crypton, on voyage ensembles pour quelques temps… »

« Hm hm… je vois… C'est rare de te voir accompagné ! »

« Disons que c'est une longue histoire… » Expliqua évasivement Mikuo pour répondre à l'interrogation silencieuse de la rousse. Brisant son immobilité, Akaito fit un pas vers Ritsu et pris une de ses mains dans la sienne pour y déposer un baiser. Puis il releva lentement ses yeux vers le visage de Ritsu et dit d'une voix suave :

« Enchanté de faire votre rencontre, damoiselle. » Des rougeurs prirent alors place sur le visage de la vendeuse, mais loin d'être de la gêne ou de la surprise, ce fut de la colère qui se manifesta en une claque retentissante donnée sur la joue d'Akaito.

« _Damoiselle _?! Je suis un homme crétin ! » Cria-t-_il_ d'une voix fluette, un long silence s'installa alors, durant lequel Mikuo faisait semblant de s'intéresser aux robes de tissu riche et ainsi camoufler ses éclats de rire incontrôlés, Akaito lui était figé dans l'horreur et ne comprenait réellement rien à la situation. Un homme ? Comment un homme pouvait-il ressembler à _ça_ ?!

Après un long moment passé à pester contre ce dragueur aveugle, Ritsu retourna s'occuper de son commerce, laissant Mikuo, le regard baigné de larmes et se tenant les côtes, expliquer à Akaito entre deux ricanements que Ritsu n'avait jamais accepté sa part de féminité. Le léger incident passé ils reprirent la marche, le turquoise croquant dans une troisième pomme en disant au revoir à Ritsu d'un signe de la main. Akaito de son côté se jura d'y réfléchir à deux fois la prochaine fois avant de se montrer poli.

oOo

« Rappelle moi, pourquoi tu es ici déjà ? » Demanda une énième fois le jeune soldat de la garde de sa voix traînante, dans un énième soupire. Sa question étira un léger sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or qui marchait à ses côtés, leurs querelles ne cessaient jamais et c'était très divertissant.

« Car c'est plus sympa d'être en ville avec des amis ! Tu trouves pas ? » Lui répondit avec un grand sourire le brun natté qui ne se décourageait pas et continuait de suivre le bleuté.

« Non. Je ne trouve pas. » Rétorqua sèchement Matsuda avec un regard assassin pour ce gêneur, mais ce dernier n'allait pas se débiner, en fait il était même heureux de sa réponse, il n'avait pas dit ne pas être ami, non, il avait juste revendiqué son caractère solitaire. Il ne pouvait effacer l'immense sourire qui éclairait son visage et le bleuté préféra détourner le regard, il devrait attendre qu'il soit redescendu de son petit nuage pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Rin, elle, restait silencieuse en les suivant, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui arrivait, pourquoi un tel changement d'attitude de la part du bleuté ? Et pourquoi ce garçon nommé Ron se montrait-il tellement gentil avec elle ? Elle savait qu'elle ne méritait pas tout ça, elle devrait être en train de payer pour son comportement, en train de souffrir seule de la mort de son frère, elle devait prendre ses responsabilités, réfléchir sur ses fautes tout sa vie durant. Elle aurait dû mourir, alors elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre pleinement après tout ça, c'était comme cela qu'elle voyait les choses, elle y avait beaucoup pensé, deux années durant.

Un éclat de voix familier interpela la jeune fille, elle regarda les environs et aperçu finalement des formes familières plus loin, dans la même rue, derrière eux, ils avaient dû passer devant eux sans s'en rendre compte, même si c'était presque inimaginable. Marchant l'un à côté de l'autre Mikuo mangeant une pomme et Akaito semblant commenter les marchandises qu'il voyait vu les grands gestes qu'il faisait. Rin ne rendit pas tout de suite compte du fait qu'elle s'était arrêtée de marcher en les regardant et dû courir pour rattraper les deux autres. Par réflexe ses mains se refermèrent sur un pan de tissu de la tunique de Ron qui s'arrêta aussitôt, intrigué par son comportement, Matsuda en fit de même, se demandant ce qui avait pu enfin faire taire le garçon.

La petite blonde hésita un instant et, comme elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour une idiote, se décida à tendre son bras vers les deux anciens compagnons de ses actuels _gardiens_. L'expression de Ron passa alors de la surprise à la réflexion et il se retourna vers Matsuda, une expression presque soucieuse sur le visage. Celui-ci semblait tout aussi surpris de voir Akaito et Mikuo marcher ainsi côte à côte alors que la dernière fois ils étaient censés être ennemis. Le bleuté écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage et déclara de son ton habituel :

« Le baby-sitting est finit. » Et sur ses mots il trancha la foule pour se diriger vers le duo arrêté près d'un étalage d'étoffes diverses. Mikuo jetait sur son dos sa nouvelle cape de voyage (la dernière ayant servie dans un modeste rituel funéraire) quand son regard tomba sur Matsuda, ses gestes se figèrent alors et par réflexe il amena sa main dans son dos pour empoigner sa lance. Akaito, surpris par la soudaine réaction de son compagnon suivit son regard et se figea lui aussi de surprise en voyant Matsuda, Ron et Rin réunis.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à se fixer, personne ne comprenant comment les autres avaient pu se réunir, la véritable interrogation était surtout au sujet du soldat du pays bleu, que faisait-il à côté de Rin qui, même si elle se cachait derrière Ron restait visible. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges fut le premier à prendre la parole, après quelques jours de voyage avec Matsuda, l'atmosphère gelée qui régnait ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

« C'est… étrange de vous voir tous les trois ensembles, Ron, Matsuda, comment vous êtes vous trouver ici _ensembles_ ? »

« Et toi avec Mikuo, c'est tout aussi bizarre. » Renchérit le jeune guide, agréablement surpris de voir que ses deux connaissances s'entendent. Akaito étira un léger sourire à l'entente de cette constatation et repris d'un air résigné.

« D'accord, on répond d'abord, on recherchait une certaine jeune fille pour la ramener dans un certain couvent. » Cette annonce surpris grandement Rin qui daigna sortir la tête de derrière le dos de Ron, ses yeux arrondis telles des soucoupes montrant toute sa surprise. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ses mots, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et elle inclina vivement la tête en prononçant un remerciement attife et timide.

« On s'est dit que tu avais assez souffert comme ça, c'est tout… » Expliqua aussi rapidement qu'à son habitude Mikuo, qui n'arrivait pas à la regarder en face. La jeune blonde releva alors la tête, songeant à ce qu'il avait dit, comment pouvait-il en être sûr ? Elle ne l'était pas, et pourtant, maintenant qu'on lui proposait de retrouver Haku elle était tellement heureuse, était-ce mal ? Elle culpabilisait…

« Elle devrait être jugée. Qu'elle subisse une peine, même si ce n'est pas la mort. » La voix tranchante de Matsuda avait coupé les pensées de Rin, sans montrer aucune pitié, alors lui aussi pensait qu'elle n'était pas lavée de ses crimes. Le silence fut tel qu'on ne pouvait douter de la réflexion omniprésente chez chacun, plus rapide que tous les autres se fit Ron qui parla, sur un ton étrangement sérieux :

« Tu sais très bien que c'est la mort qui l'attend, Matsu'. » Avait-il dit, tout aussi froidement que le bleuté, il ne lui avait jusqu'alors répondu que deux fois à armes égales, laissant toute plaisanterie de côté, et son homologue avait détesté chacune de ces occasions. Ces deux là ne faisaient déjà plus attention au sujet principal de la conversation, la jeune Rin Kagamine de dix-sept ans, qui avait le visage orienté vers le sol, ses mèches de cheveux blondes s'occupant de camoufler aux yeux de tous le manque d'expression sur son visage. Une résignation teintée d'une appréhension refoulée par ses lèvres fermement closes.

Mais l'ambiance générale changea radicalement lorsqu'un bras passa autour des épaules de la princesse condamnée pour la rapprocher un peu de lui, ce bras qui émanait une chaleur salvatrice força la plus jeune à relever la tête pour dévisager avec toute sa surprise le jeune turquoise. Au même moment, Ron et Matsuda cessèrent de se défier du regard pour se tourner d'un même mouvement vers le garçon, l'un souriant et l'autre blasé.

« Même si ce n'est pas elle qui est morte, des personnes sont mortes pour elle. Je ne bafouerais pas leur sacrifice. » Cette voix claire qui dégageait une soudaine autorité, presque innée, avait attirée l'attention de quelques passants qui continuèrent vite leur chemin toute fois. Mais les quatre jeunes gens ici réunis ne pouvaient ignorer ses mots en passant lâchement leur chemin. Des personnes étaient mortes, oui, Akaito pouvait le confirmer. Mais Matsuda pourrait très bien objecter que toutes ne sont pas mortes _pour_ elle, mais un certain brun répéterait qu'on ne peut pas la blâmer pour quelque chose qu'elle n'était plus. L'échange silencieux se déroula ainsi. L'esprit de la concernée lui était défaillant, une litanie occupant inlassablement son esprit, répétant encore et encore un seul nom _Len_.

Un soupire résigné s'éleva finalement de la gorge du jeune soldat alors que ses épaules se levaient pour retomber mollement, signalant qu'il abandonnait. Il n'était pas du genre à s'épuiser à la tâche de toute façon, même si le cas présent aurait pu lui donner toute l'énergie dont il avait besoin, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour vaincre Mikuo et Ron, s'il venait à se mettre en tête de protéger à son tour la jeune Kagamine, surtout en plein milieu d'une rue surpeuplée. La visible résignation fit visiblement se détendre le jeune lancier qui retira sa main de l'épaule de Rin pour la laisser retomber à ses côtés.

« Et si on retournait au couvent ensembles ? Je suis presque sûr d'avoir trouvé un raccourci ! » S'exclama soudain le brun qui avait soudainement retrouvé sa bonne humeur, la résignation de Matsuda n'y étant certainement pas étrangère. Face à un de ses énièmes sourire chaleureux Akaito était déjà près à le suivre au bout du monde, Ron dégageait une sorte de pouvoir d'attraction qui empêchait quiconque de rester de marbre face à son enthousiasme. N'avait-il pas même réussit à rester au près de ce glaçon de Matsuda après tout ?

« Avant… Il y a quelques petites choses à régler, si vous voulez bien attendre jusque là… » Avait timidement ajouté Mikuo et quatre regards se braquèrent à nouveau sur lui, désireux d'en savoir plus.

oOo

Cela faisait maintenant deux longues journées que le couvent avait retrouvé sa tranquillité, une ambiance vide et presque étouffante qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Suite au départ de Gumi-chan, peu de temps après celui de Ron-san, Haku s'était retrouvée seule, comme cela avait été le cas avant qu'elle ne rencontre Rin. La mort de Miku l'avait enfermée ici, s'isoler lui avait permis d'échapper à la guerre et de se remettre de la perte de son village natale, de sa première et seule amie. Elle n'aurait pas vraiment sût dire pourquoi elle était venu ici, à l'époque ces terres étaient encore propriétés du Pays Jaune. Et pourtant…

Pourtant elle avait foulé de ses pieds la terre de celle qu'elle avait longtemps considérer comme un assassin. Puis ce même assassin s'était effondré à la porte de son couvent, et sa solitude avait fait échos avec la sienne. Faisant naître en son cœur une pitié, une compassion, qu'on ne lui avait adressée à elle qu'une seule fois. Dire qu'elle était certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix serait un mensonge, mais pour toutes les fois où elle et Rin avaient pleurées ensembles pour une perte qu'avait causé cette guerre. Pour toutes les fois où elles avaient pleurées ensembles sur la culpabilité de Rin. Elle ne pouvait pas se dire qu'elle avait fait mauvaise route.

Cette petite fille qui était arrivée, le visage baigné de larmes pour demander le pardon du seigneur ne voulait pas s'enlever de son esprit. Elle avait été la seconde personne à ne pas la juger, sa seconde amie. La princesse ne s'était pas moquée de la couleur de ses cheveux, n'avait pas craint la lueur de ses yeux, malgré toute la cruauté qu'on lui avait prêté, cette jeune fille avait été la seconde à coiffer ses cheveux en les complimentant sur leur éclat unique. Haku ne pouvait nier les ressemblances entre Miku-chan et Rin-chan, elles étaient si opposées qu'elles se ressemblaient. Tout comme le noir et blanc, incompatibles, mais tout de même les deux seules teintes à ne pas être des couleurs, elles étaient, pour l'une d'une infinie gaieté et l'autre d'une infinie noirceur, mais toutes deux avaient commis une erreur qui changea leur vie et celles de leurs proches. Toutes deux voyaient leur cœur hanté par le remord.

Une succession rapide de coups secs furent donnés à l'étage du dessous, pensant qu'une des rares personnes venues ici pour prier avait besoin de quelque chose, Haku n'attendit pas pour quitter la chaise de son bureau où elle était assise jusque là, sa main supportant sa tête et son coude appuyé sur la surface plane du bureau. Elle aimait cette vue et venait ici chaque jour pour admirer les vagues se mouvoir au loin. Les coups redoublèrent de vitesse et une certaine inquiétude vint s'installer au fond de sa gorge, elle pressa le pas et rapidement se trouva dans le petit salon déserté. Elle entrouvrit anxieusement la porte qui menait à ses appartements pour soudainement l'ouvrir complètement, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la surprise alors qu'un visage bien connu s'offrait à elle.

« Gumi-chan… ? » Interrogea-t-elle faiblement, les sourcils de la plus jeune étaient froncés et dévoilaient un profond malaise, redoutant le pire elle ne pouvait dire plus. Elle s'écarta bien vite de la porte et regarda la jeune verte entrer précipitamment, suivie d'une jeune fille de tout au plus dix-neuf ans qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient noués en une grande couette et sa jupe noire s'agitait dans ses mouvements précipités, la jeune inconnue se planta devant Haku, semblant tout autant redouter la situation qu'elle et puis prenant son courage à deux mains elle finit par s'écrier d'un ton pressé :

« Est-ce que Rin-sama se trouve ici ? »

« Eh… ? » Ce fut tout ce qui pu passer la barrière des lèvres de la sœur sur le moment, elle était plus que perdue, cette jeune fille connaissait Rin ? Mais pourquoi adopter une telle formule… Elle savait qu'elle était encore en vie ? Un mouvement anxieux attira son attention, Gumi tentait de trouver la façon d'expliquer la situation du mieux possible, balançant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre pendant un court moment.

« Hm Haku-san, voici Neru Akita, c'est elle qui m'a prévenue que… Rin… Etait toujours en vie, elle est à son service… Enfin, était… ! » Préférant ne pas commettre d'autres erreurs dans sa précipitation la jeune fille s'arrêta un moment et inspira une profonde bouffée d'air. Neru profita de cet instant pour exposer elle-même la situation, elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre, si elle avait dû décrire sa situation présente, un renard blessé poursuivit par une meute de chiens de chasse aurait été le bon sentiment.

« Il faut que je retrouve Rin-sama… Gumi m'a déjà expliqué la situation, mais j'espérais qu'elle soit ici… » Sa canine gauche vint alors mordre sa lèvre inférieur, démontrant sa réflexion, elle devait trouver une autre solution de retrouver la princesse. Elle releva ses yeux aux lueurs dorées vers Haku, la perplexité était visible sur son visage, pensait-t-elle qu'elle voulait du mal à la jeune blonde ? Neru échangea un regard avec Gumi, cette dernière ayant l'air tellement perdue elle fit une croix sur l'idée de lui demander son avis sur la situation et pris l'initiative « Le Pays Violet est en danger. » Elle prit une courte respiration pour redonner de l'oxygène à son cerveau et mieux s'expliquer. « Les rumeurs courent qu'une femme a déclaré reprendre le trône qui était le sien, maintenant, beaucoup se demandent si l'exécution de Rin-sama n'était pas qu'une escroquerie… » Haku étouffa un cri d'horreur, elle voyait très bien où tout cela allait mener sans qu'on en dise plus, Rin serait peut être confirmée comme en vie et sa présence hors du couvent la mettait réellement en danger.

« Il… Il faut la retrouver au plus vite ! »

« Vous devriez rester ici. » Avait soudainement répondu Neru à la sœur déjà prête à partir pour retrouver son amie, devant les yeux choqués de Haku elle se pressa d'ajouter, « si elle devait revenir, votre présence ici serait indispensable. Moi et Gumi partirons à sa recherche.

« Cela ne fait que trois ou quatre jours qu'elle a pris la fuite, n'est-ce pas ? Avec un peu de chance nous… Non, nous la retrouverons ! » Ajouta la verte avec entrain pour tenter de convaincre sa nouvelle amie, celle-ci abaissa la tête en signe de son abandon. Gumi pris alors doucement son épaule dans sa main, malgré leur différence de taille, et leva son poing serré vers son visage pour lui dire silencieusement qu'elle ramènerait Rin, un doux sourire vint alors éclairer le visage de la plus âgée en guise de remerciement.

Rapidement une carte de voyage fut dépliée sur la table du petit salon et les trois jeunes filles réfléchirent à l'endroit où se diriger en premier, puis après de longues délibérations, l'indexe de Gumi s'arrêta sur la ville de Torinoko, si elles pouvaient trouver Ron-san elles pourraient sans doute plus rapidement débusquer la cachette de Rin, il avait dit être un guide après tout !

oOo

Pendant ce temps, le long d'un des nombreux fleuves qui jonchaient les terres des Contrées Vertes, un groupe de travailleurs d'un certain âge regardaient des jeunes personnes s'agiter autour du barrage qui avait cédé durant la tempête survenue quelques jours plus tôt. Cette destruction avait nettement réduit l'arrivée des marchandises, le détour devant être fait ralentissant grandement les déplacement, et c'est pourquoi ils s'étaient mis au travail rapidement. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque le veille un jeune garçon aux cheveux turquoise ébouriffés était sorti de nulle part et, accompagné de quatre autres jeunes gens tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres, avait demandé à pouvoir se joindre aux réparations, sans pour autant fournir de raison à cet engouement.

Les travailleurs n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de donner leur avis sur cette participation peu ordinaire, certains étaient même partis, vexés en pensant que leur travail était sous-estimé, mais la plus part restait avec ce groupe atypique pour leur donner les directives et profiter de cette main d'œuvre jeune et salvatrice.

« Des planches par ici ! » Avait soudain crié le plus âgé du groupe, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, ses cheveux rouges à peine masqués par un foulard noué sur son crâne pour se protéger du soleil et éviter que la sueur ne brouille sa vision.

« Je m'en charge ! » Avait répondu sur le même ton une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds quelque peu retenus en arrière par une pince à cheveux, traversant la faible structure de bois de ses pas léger elle put prendre quelques planches dans ses bras, bien que celles-ci étaient bien plus grandes qu'elle, et les amener au garçon. Il la remercia chaleureusement, un peu surpris de voir qu'encore une fois c'était elle qui s'était chargée de cela.

« Rin-chan se donne à fond, pas vrai ? » Avait lancé, sans réelle question, le brun de la bande, adossé à un arbre pour prendre une courte pause, à ses côtés le turquoise qui semblait avoir pris la tête du groupe, hocha doucement la tête. Il savait que Ron s'adressait à lui car bien qu'il était à leur côté, Matsuda s'était depuis longtemps assoupi, ou en avait tout l'air. Mikuo n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la petite blonde, il tentait de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait penser et surtout, de trouver une logique à voir une princesse faire le sale boulot avec le sourire.

Elle était la dernière qu'il aurait imaginé aider, il culpabilisait un peu pour la cruauté de ses pensées, mais c'était ainsi et il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Il la méprisait, quoi qu'elle put faire aujourd'hui, une part de lui la haïssait pour ce qu'elle _avait_ été. Éloignant ces sombres pensées d'un mouvement sec de la tête il se concentra sur l'avancée des réparations. A sa demande le petit groupe l'avait suivit ici pour aider à réparer sa bêtise, afin de semer Akaito il avait brisé ce passage de fortune et n'avait cessé de s'en vouloir en voyant la fragilité des villes qui en dépendaient. Il ne pouvait pas repartir en ignorant les ravages qu'il avait causé. Il avait toujours été honnête, jusqu'à ce qu'il aide une ancienne meurtrière à s'enfuir… Il secoua à nouveau la tête.

Ron lui repartait sur le petit chantier et il se poussa à faire pareil, Matsuda lui ne semblait pas motivé à lever le petit doigt pour leur permettre de continuer la route plus vite, mais personne ne lui disait rien, évitant de recevoir ses foudres.

Après quelques heures de travail, Mikuo finissait d'endurcir un des piliers principaux de la structure et relevant le visage pour regarder les environs il vit que les deux autres ouvriers improvisés avaient également bien avancés de leur côté grâce aux conseils des vieux travailleurs du coin. Le stock de planches était presque totalement écoulé et il était près à parier que tout avait été apporté par une seule personne qui ne cessait ses allées-retour avec entrain. Ignorant le rouge qui avait pris ses joues à cause de la chaleur non négligeable du Soleil et sa respiration plus difficile qui venait surtout des crampes de ses muscles.

Il l'observa longtemps faire, prêt à intervenir si elle venait à s'écrouler, puis il se rendit compte de la stupidité dont il faisait preuve à l'attente d'un tel signal. Il quitta précautionneusement la structure de bois, même si le fleuve avait retrouvé son calme et ne menaçait plus de détruire le barrage il préférait ne pas le malmener avant qu'il ne soit complètement achevé.

« Hey… » lança-t-il d'une voix peu assurée une fois qu'il se trouvait derrière la jeune fille, il avait toujours évité au maximum de lui adresser directement la parole, ne sachant vraiment pas comment parler avec l'ancienne princesse tyrannique qui avait assassiné sa sœur jumelle. Rin se retourna aussitôt, s'attendant à une nouvelle requête, mais la soudaine proximité du garçon la fit reculer d'un pas alors qu'elle bredouillait des excuses. Un silence lourd s'imposa alors, la jeune blonde eu l'audace de parler :

« Vous… vouliez quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle, hésitant sur les mots à employer. Mikuo n'était pas aussi simple à aborder qu'Akaito ou Ron, elle avait du mal à cerner le turquoise. Il était allé la sauver sans donner les raisons de sa présence là-bas, et, même s'ils n'avaient aucun lien, restait près d'elle sans oser l'approcher pour autant. Ron lui semblait se ficher éperdument de qui elle était, ou alors il était un très bon comédien… Et Akaito avait de toute évidence été marqué par les mots du vieil homme qui les avait hébergés.

« Je- je me disais juste que tu… vous… enfin… »

« Rin. » L'interrompit soudain la petite blonde, « Haku m'appelait Rin-chan, alors je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Rin… » La surprise se lisait sur le visage alors qu'il la dévisageait, il se voyait mal appeler une princesse par son prénom, mais pouvait-elle encore être vue comme une princesse alors que ses cheveux depuis longtemps libérés de leur attache et se baladant au vent lui donnait un air de fille sauvage ?

« Rin… » répéta-t-il pour inspecter la sonorité, il hocha légèrement la tête ce qui fit étirer un sourire à la princesse, elle n'avait jamais vu Mikuo ainsi jusqu'à présent, sa timidité faisait naître une certaine nostalgie dans son cœur. « Tu peux me tutoyer alors. »

« Ah hm, oui… Oui ! » Conclu-t-elle soudain en souriant, l'éducation qu'on lui avait donné faisait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de langage familier, mais elle ferait de son mieux, parlerait comme elle le faisait avec ses servants… son frère. « Donc… vou- tu disais… ? » Se rectifia-t-elle, Mikuo sembla réfléchir puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus, témoignant du retour de ses souvenirs.

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu n'as pas arrêté. »

« Je vais bien, je peux continuer jusqu'à la fin du barrage ! » Avait-elle rapidement contré, ramenant consciemment sa respiration à un rythme plus normal pour prouver ses dires.

« Vraiment… Maintenant on peut se ménager, il ne reste plus grand-chose, assied toi au moins une heure ou deux. »

Il aurait pu retourner là-bas et reprendre les travaux mais sa conscience n'aurait pas été tranquille. C'était troublant à dire, mais il se serait presque inquiété pour elle. A ses mots la jeune fille se laissa tombée agenouillée dans l'herbe, la robe blanche à broderies jaunes qu'ils lui avaient payés, étant alors retournés au stand de Ritsu, pour remplacer ses vêtements déchirés retombant autour d'elle gracieusement. Elle passa alors mollement sa main droite dans ses cheveux, sans doute ce manque de tenue la gênait-il quelque part, son comportement fit naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Mikuo alors qu'il retournait travailler avec les autres pour cette dernière ligne droite.

Rin prenant finalement pleinement conscience des battements irréguliers de son cœur et du sang qui tapait furieusement à ses tempes ferma les yeux un instant, tentant d'imprégner sa peau du vent frais qui soufflait de temps à autre. Espérant ainsi abaisser la température de son corps. Elle appréciait les brins d'herbes qui, agités au même titre que ses cheveux par le vent, venaient caresser les parties découvertes de sa peau.

Elle se rappelait des moments passés avec son frère lorsqu'elle découvrit les jardins de sa propre propriété, elle avait passé une dizaine d'année à les regarder par les fenêtres, à l'époque elle découvrait la sensation du soleil sur sa peau, les senteurs des fleurs sauvages, le contact d'eau sur ses pieds qu'elle trempait dans la fontaine. Elle était heureuse, grâce à Len. Mais… Elle avait tout brisé par son propre égoïsme, de ses propres mains…

« Rin-sama… ? » Plus que la proximité de la voix, le titre honorifique utilisé fut ce qui surpris le plus la jeune blonde, la forçant à ouvrir les yeux pour dévisager la jeune femme qui se tenait près d'elle, à une distance respectable. Rin n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître cette personne, elle n'avait pas beaucoup grandit depuis son service, elles devaient avoir la même taille maintenant.

Neru, la dernière servante qui fut restée à ses côtés, s'enfuyant lorsque la situation était devenue réellement tendue, sans que Rin ne s'en rende compte. La jeune Neru parlait souvent avec Len, Rin n'avait pas aimé pas cela et l'avait dit à son frère, mais ce dernier lui avait assuré que rien ni personne ne pouvait « _remplacer Rin-sama dans mon cœur »_. Elle l'avait crut, et il avait dit la vérité, elle n'avait alors jamais tenté de faire du mal à la jeune femme qui s'était occupée d'elle pendant presque cinq années.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi es-tu ici ? » La voix de Rin tremblait, elle était mise face aux fantômes de son passé, pourquoi Neru était-elle ici ? Est-ce que le fait que la princesse était encore en vie s'était rependu jusqu'à une simple servante ?

« Qui est-ce ? » La voix glaciale fit sursauter les deux jeunes filles, Rin avait complètement oublié que cet étrange Matsuda était si proche d'elles, sans doute avait-il suivit l'arrivée de son ancienne servante dés le début. Rapidement la petite blonde se releva et vit bientôt les autres garçons arriver à ses côtés, elle préférait ne pas voir l'atmosphère qui régnait autour d'eux, entre le froid naturel de l'épéiste et la tension qui émanait des deux jeunes femmes. Neru regardait tour à tour les cinq personnes faces à elle, surprise de voir tant de personnes qui semblaient prêtes à se battre pour la Rose Jaune, elle ne savait plus que penser mais rapidement, fit le vide dans son esprit et s'inclinant respectueusement dit :

« Je m'appelle Neru Akita, ancienne employée au service de la famille royale Kagamine. »

« Je croyais que personne n'était au courant que Rin était encore en vie… » Dit soudain le turquoise.

« Neru, Rin ! Ron-san ! » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante, Gumi qui accourait le plus rapidement possible, une fois proche de Neru elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête et vit le rouquin et le bleuté elle ne pu empêcher son visage d'afficher sa stupéfaction, suspendant un instant son souffle. « Que… comment c'est possible ?! » S'écria-t-elle soudain en montrant du doigts les deux hommes en question, son comportement fit soupirer Matsuda et Akaito lui ne put s'empêcher un léger rire.

« Les choses ont pas mal changer depuis la dernière fois… Désolé pour mon comportement. » Rajouta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

« En tout cas je ne pensais pas qu'on finirait si vite de ramener Rin-chan chez elle, tu as même retrouvé une vieille amie ! » Lança d'une voix claire le brun.

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça… » le coupa Neru, « Rin-sama, vous êtes en danger. Une personne commence à rassembler tous les partisans de votre mère pour régner _à nouveau_ sur le Pays Jaune… Elle dit être descendante des Kagamine. L'affaire n'est pas très étendue pour le moment, mais bientôt les soupçons sur votre fausse mort vont se répandre… »

« Comment ça, la dictature va recommencer ? C'est impossible ! » S'écria soudain Akaito, ses pupilles devenues aussi minces que celles des chats alors que ses poings se seraient sous sa colère, après tous les sacrifices, comment une telle chose pouvait-elle arriver ?! « Tu dois te foutre de nous ! Je ne peux pas croire ça ! » La colère était de plus en plus visible sur son visage, faisant reculer Neru, prise pour cible, d'un pas. Mais aussitôt un bras vint se placer devant Akaito et des yeux d'un bleu d'eau lui intimèrent le calme.

« Ca ne sert à rien de se mettre à crier, ça ne résoudra rien. » Profitant du calme instauré par Ron, Matsuda interpela la blonde.

« Est-ce que les autres gouvernements sont au courant et comment peux-tu être sûre que ce n'est pas qu'une blague de mauvais goût ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que l'information soit prise au sérieux, justement à cause du fait qu'on dirait une horrible blague… Mais c'est la vérité ! Croyez-moi. » Sa dernière phrase fut prononcée avec une autorité que peu de personnes auraient osées face au jeune soldat, mais peut importe si ce fut de l'inconscience ou de la force pure et simple. Le bleuté se tourna vers Akaito et dit sur un ton naturel et traînant qui lui était propre :

« Je vais tenir mon rôle et prévenir le Roi. »

« Je t'accompagnes. » Avait rapidement répondu le rouge, il avait bien compris ce que voulait dire par son regard le jeune homme, il l'avait invité à rentrer et se tenir là où il devait être.

« Je peux venir aussi ? » Demanda d'un air enfantin le brun qui se rapprochait déjà des deux autres montrant clairement au bleuté qu'il devrait courir vite pour réussir à le laisser derrière. Ron ne pouvait pas abandonner ses nouveaux _amis_ maintenant que les choses devenaient sérieuses. Gumi qui avait suivit la conversation avec intérêt et joie à l'idée que ces personnes allaient les aider déposa son regard sur Mikuo qui était resté jusque là plus silencieux qu'une tombe. Lentement le turquoise releva le regard, semblant hésiter sur ses prochaines paroles.

« Je vous accompagne… Pour qu'aucune autre tuerie ne voit le jour. » Dit-il avec hésitation, Akaito qui comprenait bien que le garçon voyait ici un moyen de se pardonner la mort de sa sœur ne pu retenir ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire attristé. Une expression de soulagement passa sur le visage de Neru, elle n'avait pas espéré que tant de personnes répondraient présentes, même si tout ce qu'il faisaient était prévenir le Roi du Royaume Bleu, ce pouvait être d'une importance capitale. Mais rapidement ce fût la crainte qui s'installa sur son visage en remarquant l'aura sombre qui s'élevait de son ancienne maîtresse.

« Mon royaume… Des imposteurs veulent mon royaume… ? » Murmurait-elle, seule la proximité de Neru lui permettait d'entendre cette voix déformée par la colère. « Ils croient que je leurs laisseraient… ? Ils ont attendus que je m'absentent… Ils veulent souiller mon nom… » Ses paroles étaient de plus en plus indistinctes tant elles étaient rapides, la blonde se demanda si l'ancienne princesse se rendait même compte de ses paroles ou si elle n'était pas aux prises d'une force étrange.

« Le mieux serait qu'elle reste au couvent le temps que tout ça se calme… Gumi, remmène la là-bas. » Le bleuté qui venait de parler planta alors son regard cramoisie dans les yeux émeraudes de la jeune fille qui ne sût faire autre chose qu'accepter vaguement. Elle alla alors docilement vers la petite blonde qui avait cessé ses paroles, ou plutôt qui ne faisait que bouger ses lèvres dorénavant.

« Retournons-voir Haku-san, Rin-chan, elle sera heureuse de voir que tu vas bien ! » A peine ses mots prononcés elle prit doucement le bras de Rin pour commencer à repartir, moins longtemps elle resterait à la vue de tous et plus elle serait en sécurité. Mais soudain la jeune fille se soustrayait à sa prise et se tournait vers les garçons qui parlaient de la route la plus courte à prendre.

« Je viens ! » S'exclama Rin, une nouvelle vigueur dans les yeux, tous plus surpris les uns que les autres, à l'exception de Matsuda qui arborait une expression blasée, se tournèrent vers elle. « Je ne vais pas sagement attendre que les problèmes de mon… du pays soient résolus. »

« Réfléchis un peu… C'est trop risqué, nous irons voir le Roi, il te reconnaîtra peut être. Tu veux tant mourir ? » La réflexion du turquoise ne la fit pas hésiter le moins du monde.

« Si je dois mourir, ce sera alors mon destin. Mais je ne laisserais pas passer cette chance de racheter mes actes passés… » Son deuxième argument fut prononcé d'une voix plus faible. Les remords étaient connus parmi les personnes ici présentent, ils ne pouvaient ignorer son ressentiment, même si cette jeune fille était peut être la plus cruelle que l'histoire est connue. « Gumi-san, Neru, rentrez chez vous, vous n'avez pas à rester plus longtemps ici. » Rajouta-t-elle devant le mutisme des garçons.

« Eh ? Repartir maintenant ? Mais c'est sérieux comme situation… Je ne peux pas simplement… ! » Avait commencé Gumi, mais la jeune blonde avait déjà pris la route en direction des côtes.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Rin-sama... Je ne veux pas voir _son _sacrifice vain, je veux lui montrer qu'il ne s'est pas battu seul. » La princesse stoppa ses pas un bref instant devant la réplique de Neru et ne repris la marche que lorsque Matsuda passait devant elle, suivit de peu par Akaito qui avait finit par récupérer leurs affaires. Mikuo lui se retrouvait à appuyer les dires de Rin, tentant de convaincre les deux jeunes filles de rentrer au couvent, prévenir Haku de la tournure des choses, toutefois Ron trouva bon de s'interposer dans le débat et rapidement les quatre laissés derrière marchaient pour rattraper les autres déjà loin, sous le regard intrigué des constructeurs qui se demandaient bien où partait ainsi leur main d'œuvre.


	11. To the Blue Kingdom

_**Un chapitre un peu plus court, vraiment pas beaucoup. Un peu plus de calme, également, un bon moyen pour vous habituer à ce nouveau groupe ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ^^ J'ai enfin réussit à retomber sur un Dimanche pour la publication, espérons que je prenne plus de retard, ça m'agacerait de devoir encore sauter des jours pour retrouver un Dimanche T.T**_

_**Merci de votre soutient, vos commentaires me font tellement plaisir, et bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

**Chapter 11 : To the Blue Kingdom**

Ron regardait avec une certaine satisfaction la forêt qu'ils surplombaient, le petit groupe avait marché une heure ou deux et se trouvaient maintenant sur une colline un peu élevée qui donnait sur cette forêt qui était son berceau, d'ici on pouvait voir sa véritable étendue. Akaito en était d'ailleurs resté très surpris, ne pouvant décrocher son regard de l'étendue verte qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Avaient-ils vraiment pu traverser ça sans se perdre ?

« Immense… » Avait-il soufflé avec perplexité, tentant tant bien que mal de discerner à l'horizon les dernières rangées d'arbres, cependant le feuillage vert et orangé ne semblait pas trouver de fin. « Rassures-moi Ron, dis-moi que tu t'es déjà perdu dans ce truc, sinon tu es inhumain. » Rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le brun qui était debout à ses côtés pour contempler lui aussi cette mer verdoyante.

« Oui bien sûr je me perdais souvent au début ! » Lui répondit le brun en souriant doucement, le soupire soulagé de son compagnon l'amusa et il s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose quand une toux agacée survint de derrière eux.

« On a pas le temps de parler chiffon. Ron fait nous traverser cette forêt au plus vite. » La voix soudainement glacée du bleuté fit rire discrètement Akaito qui commençait à descendre la colline, suivit de Rin qui était plus que pressée d'atteindre Estrelia, la ville qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord à rejoindre pour naviguer jusqu'au Royaume Bleu.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça ira plus vite par Estrelia… ? Si on arrive à sortir de cette forêt avant que tout ne s'emballe c'est un miracle. Rin-sama qu'en pensez-vous ? » Demandait soudain Neru qui jusque là c'était faite plutôt discrète.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme cela... » Lui avait simplement répondu Rin, dont la voix se faisait soudain plus faible, mal à l'aise de retrouver ce titre, même s'il lui paressait naturel, cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, le retrouver laissait une étrange nostalgie dans son cœur.

« Ron nous fera rapidement traverser cette forêt. Estrelia est la seule ville portuaire où je suis sûr qu'il y est des départs fréquents pour le Royaume de Shion-sama. » Matsuda daigna alors parcourir rapidement le visage de Neru du regard, son air résigné lui fit retrouver son silence, légèrement satisfait de sa persuasion.

La jeune fille, vaincue, retourna alors marcher près de Gumi qui avait déjà presque atteint le bas de la colline, recouvert d'arbrisseaux, Akaito et Mikuo eux s'étaient déjà enfoncés dans la forêt. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de dialogue dans le groupe depuis les présentations qui survinrent l'arrivée de Neru, les discussions ne venant que lorsqu'un sujet les touchant tous se présentait. Pourtant Akaito avait déjà pris l'habitude de parler à Ron et Mikuo, le premier et Gumi avaient également l'air de bien s'entendre avec tout le monde, Neru pensait que c'était peut-être à cause de son immersion imprévue et surprenante, Rin aussi se considérait comme fautive de cette atmosphère gelée.

Cette dernière n'était pas si loin de la réalité que cela, il était vrai que Mikuo n'osait pas vraiment parler du fait de sa présence et que Ppoiyo retenait tant bien que mal ses remarques désobligeantes, juste pour être débarrassé des leçons de moral du brun. Le fait est que la présence de la princesse tyrannique légendaire ne faisait que rappeler à tous leurs blessures, leurs erreurs comme leurs regrets. La glace qui semblait emprisonner cette jeune blonde dans cette image sanguinaire ne voulait pas se briser, bien qu'elle se trouvait de jour en jour un peu plus cisaillée.

Le silence en résultant était pesant, même pour Ppoiyo qui avait l'habitude de se trouver dans le tumulte des repas de la garde royale et autres évènements insupportables, mais aucun ne prendrait l'initiative d'y mettre fin. Tous avaient conscience qu'il était nécessaire afin que le groupe puisse s'établir sur de bonnes bases.

« Tu sais, il faudra bien une journée entière pour traverser la forêt et rejoindre les côtes… »

« Je le sais, mais c'est le maximum que l'on puisse faire. Et ce sera toujours plus rapide que si l'on se repérait avec une boussole. » Avait rétorqué aussitôt le bleuté à Ron qui avait finalement pu faire ce modeste aveux.

Le brun eu l'air soulagé et sourit à Matsuda alors qu'il pressait le pas pour reprendre la tête du groupe, même s'il pouvait guider Akaito en fermant la marche il préférait prendre la tête, les arbres n'étaient pas les mêmes selon la distance que l'on mettait entre eux et nous. Ppoiyo se retrouvait donc seul à l'arrière, enfin pas totalement, quelques pas devant lui se trouvait la princesse qui ne relevait jamais la tête, fixant résolument ses pieds.

Finalement ce qui devait arriver arriva, les arbres se faisant de plus en plus denses à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient dans la forêt, la petite blonde inattentive finit par se rapprocher _très près_ d'un des troncs. Avec un petit cri de surprise elle arrêta brusquement son avancée, le front encore appuyé contre l'écorce de l'arbre, elle mis un certain temps à réagir, se reculant vivement et plaquant une main contre son front douloureux puis lança un regard noir à cette pauvre plante qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Matsuda qui passait à côté d'elle sût la faire redescendre sur terre et elle délaissa la plante restée de marbre face à ses provocations pour suivre celui-ci. Ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour partir en solitaire, surtout que toutes les personnes qu'elle était susceptible de trouver dans cette forêt partaient loin devant elle.

Presser ainsi le pas pour rejoindre d'autres personnes lui laissait un sentiment étrange, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle ressentait ce besoin de ne pas les perdre de vue. Elle pouvait sans doute se considérer dépendante d'eux, elle n'en était pas vraiment fière, mais elle n'en était pas gênée pour autant. Elle avait régné sur un pays, la seule personne dont elle eu été un jour dépendante c'était son frère, Len… Il avait résisté à ce poids des années durant, mais finalement ses épaules avaient cédées, il s'était écroulé sous le poids de ses responsabilités…

Elle avait appris de nombreuses choses de la chute de son empire, de la mort de son frère surtout, mais s'il y en avait une qu'elle se rappelait plus que les autres c'était bien qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur les autres si l'on voulait les protéger. Oui… Comment faire partager un fardeau pourrait-il être une preuve d'affection ? C'était juste la pire chose que l'on pouvait faire… Elle aurait tellement voulu le comprendre avant.

« Rin ? » La voix baryton un peu hésitante avait tiré celle-ci de ses pensées, elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait cessé d'avancer et que le groupe était loin devant, seul Akaito qui venait de l'interpeler semblait avoir fait demi-tour pour venir la chercher. Elle resta d'ailleurs un moment à le fixer, interdite, ne saisissant pas la raison de sa présence à ses côtés.

Mais il ne lui laissa pas plus le temps de réfléchir et lui empoigna doucement le bras pour la traîner derrière lui et tentait de rattraper les autres rapidement, il ne voulait vraiment pas se perdre dans cette forêt, pas après avoir vu son étendue. Rin d'abord trop surprise pour réagir se laissait traîner par le rouquin puis elle se mit à faire de grandes enjambées rapides pour essayer de marcher au même rythme qu'Akaito. Heureusement pour elle, ils eurent vite rattrapé le petit groupe et l'allure se calma, la laissant respirer à plein poumon sous le regard malicieux de l'aîné.

…

Toutefois ce premier temps de marche dans la forêt ne dura pas plus de trois heures, la nuit était vite tombée et Ron estima qu'il serait plus sage de s'arrêter pour la nuit, il pouvait tout à fait se repérer sur ce domaine avec seulement quelques rayons de lumière perçant le feuillage épais, mais il savait qu'il n'en était pas de même pour ces nouveaux compagnons.

Gumi ne cacha pas son soulagement alors que les garçons parlaient de faire un feu de camp, elle détestait l'obscurité, surtout dans une forêt où n'importe quel buisson pouvait cacher un loup affamé ou un sanglier furieux. Les deux blondes, elles, ne firent aucun commentaire, mais Neru ne resta pas silencieuse pour autant, son visage, tout comme celui de Matsuda, affichait une vive impatience de reprendre la marche. Cependant personne n'y fit vraiment attention à part Akaito qui se questionnait sur ses réactions atypiques, une jeune fille ne devrait-t-elle pas plutôt se réjouir de faire une pause et pouvoir se reposer un peu ? Toutefois Mikuo lui demandant de venir chercher du bois sec avec lui ne lui laissa pas le temps d'interroger cette étrange jeune femme.

Rin s'assit contre un arbre, prenant soin de plier la robe le long de ses jambes repliées, une habitude qu'elle avait eu par son éducation, et se mis à regarder Gumi jusqu'à ce que celle-ci, sentant le regard brûlant de Rin dans son dos ne la rejoigne, un peu mal à l'aise. Elles restèrent un moment ainsi plongées dans la contemplation des environs, à vrai dire, ce fut l'occupation de la jeune fille aux cheveux verts, mais la seconde, elle, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Bien qu'elle restait muette.

« Je ne comprend pas. » Dit-elle simplement, ramenant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, attirant ainsi l'attention de la jeune fille. « Je ne comprend pas ton comportement, tu me détestais, tu avais même peur et maintenant… Tu voyages à mes côtés sans montrer de crainte. Tu es bizarre. » Son interlocutrice ne put réprimer un de ses fameux sourire après avoir pris le temps de digérer la déclaration de la blonde, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parle tant et ses mots la laissaient perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même… Je sais que je veux empêcher le Pays Jaune de se relever, qui que ce soit qui se proclame Reine, et je veux aussi réparer mon erreur… Par ma faute tu ne peux plus vivre comme avant. »

« Ta faute... ? » Répéta Rin, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir cette jeune fille, qu'avait-elle fait au juste ?

« Oui, c'est à cause de moi si Matsuda a essayé de te tuer, je n'ai pas sut me taire… Je suis vraiment désolée ! » S'écria-t-elle soudain, puis elle soupira de soulagement, « j'ai finalement réussit à m'excuser ! » ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

La surprise était clairement visible sur le visage de la jeune Kagamine, elle ne comprenait pas la logique de ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi était-ce qui s'excusait ? Ceux qui s'excusaient ne devaient-ils pas avoir commis un péché ? Tout ce qu'avait fait cette fille était dénoncer un démon, un être corrompu jusqu'à l'os, elle avait simplement essayé de rendre juste et maintenant elle s'inclinait respectueusement devant elle, n'osant pas la regarder en face. Pourtant, aux yeux de Rin, cette jeune fille était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche à un héro. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher c'était d'avoir mis Haku-san en danger, rien d'autre.

« Tu es vraiment… bizarre. »

Le feu de camp avait finalement été allumé, ravissant chacun d'eux, même si les hommes ne voulaient pas l'admettre. Les nuits gelées rappelaient que c'était l'été, une saison si brûlante la journée que les nuits paressaient dignes des plus grands hivers. Mikuo lui s'était déjà allongé un peu en retrait avec une simple couverture de voyage sur le dos, épuisé par les travaux qu'il avait effectué plus tôt dans la journée, sa respiration calme était à peine audible dans la nuit.

Rin également ne tarda pas à plonger dans le sommeil, sa tête se penchant lentement vers l'avant et sa fine poitrine se mouvant avec sa respiration apaisée, Gumi n'avait pas quitté ses côtés et s'occupait de replacer la couverture sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle glissait le long de son ventre. L'aîné du groupe avait pour sa part pris le rôle qu'il pensait lui être incombé, s'occuper de garder le feu en vie au moins jusqu'à ce que ses paupières ne se ferment d'elles-mêmes et il profitait de sa tâche pour observer la jeune Akita qui ne quittait pas la danse des flammes de son regard ambre, elle semblait y chercher quelque chose dont elle seule avait conscience.

« Tu comptes vraiment rester ici et dormir ? » Dit le jeune officier de la garde en relevant le visage vers une branche robuste de l'arbre contre lequel il était assit, assez à l'écart du petit camp pour ne pas ressentir la chaleur des flammes. Il préférait le froid. Au-dessus de lui, Ron qui était allongé sur le ventre en se servant de la branche d'un grand diamètre comme d'un perchoir pencha légèrement sa tête supportée par ses mains sur le côté, sa natte se balançant alors dans le vide.

« Ta question est bizarre Matsu' ! » S'exclama-t-il avec toute sa candeur. Candeur qui fit doucement soupirer le bleuté avant qu'il ne précise sa pensée. Il n'aimait pas être forcé de s'expliquer, préférant les discours concis, et cela se voyait.

« Je pensais que tu profiterais de ton retour ici pour aller chercher des affaires, n'importe quoi, un truc dont tu n'aimerais pas te séparer par exemple… A moins que tu ne te sois dégonflé et comptes rester ici ? » Rajouta-t-il après une courte réflexion, son regard avait quitté le brun depuis un moment et il ne vit pas le sourire de celui-ci, bien qu'il le devinait dans le ton de sa voix.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne reviens jamais sur mes décisions ! » Puis il marqua une pause et reprit plus sérieusement. « Je n'ai pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler des objets de valeur, et ce que je ne veux pas perdre je le garde sur moi, c'est plus sûr ! » Ppoiyo n'ajouta rien, réfléchissant distraitement à ses mots, il n'avait pas tord en disant que c'était plus sûr, tout comme les êtres chères, la meilleure façon de protéger un bien est de l'avoir à sa portée.

Mais ce n'était pas le genre de leçons que l'on tirait sans expérience, il se demandait vaguement ce qu'avait pu être l'enfance du garçon pour qu'il finisse vivant dans une forêt sans ce qui s'apparentait à des proches ou des biens. Mais il ne lui demanderait certainement pas quoi que ce soit, sinon il serait sans doute à son tour assaillit de questions sur son propre passé. Or il détestait se remémorer ces jours heureux, car en comparaison à son présent ils étaient un paradis perdu à jamais, tout comme Adam et Eve qui furent chassés du jardin céleste. Son péché à lui avait été l'insouciance.

Quelques feuilles tombèrent autour de lui, les branches s'agitaient alors que le brun bougeait sur son perchoir. Puis tout se replongea dans le calme, seul le crépitement lointain du feu et la respiration discrète de ce guide mystérieux étaient audibles. Ppoiyo pensa qu'il s'était endormi, pourtant les yeux scintillants du brun scrutaient le ciel au travers du feuillage de ce grand chêne qui lui servirait de nid pour cette nuit. Il ne savait pas s'il s'endormirait, ni s'il se rendrait compte du temps qui passerait, il se contentait de regarder les étoiles, guettant leur chant dans leur scintillement et les laissaient le bercer, comme elles l'avaient toujours fait.

…

Un battement d'aile perça l'air matinal, une jeune perdrix se posa dans l'herbe et cherchai quelques graines qui feraient son festin. Puis le chant lointain d'un oiseau attira son attention, une alerte au prédateur, arrivée trop tard malheureusement, le conseil ne lui fut d'aucun secours alors que la puissante mâchoire d'un renard se refermait autour du coup de la bête.

Le petit mammifère avec son trophée en gueule, tenu par un cou qui n'était plus qu'un lambeau de peau, alla rapidement trouver son terrier pour ramener sa trouvaille à ses petits avant de n'attirer des charognards. Ainsi était la vie. On tue ou on est tué, selon notre place dans ce vaste monde, parfois une vie de prise représente un sursit pour une autre, parfois une naissance marque la mort d'une autre âme. Personne ne décide vraiment de sa place, on ne fait que vivre avec ce que l'on a, survivant comme on le peut parmi ces dangers qui forment l'équilibre de la vie.

Les animaux ne réfléchissent pas vraiment à leur place, ils vivent selon leur instinct, prenant la vie comme elle vient, comme elle leur est dictée. Tantôt prédateur, tantôt proie, chaque vie se doit d'en prendre une autre à un moment donné, et cela ne les gêne pas.

Les hommes eux ont eu moins de chance, certes ils construisent des citées, des familles et établissent des liens significatif entre eux, des hiérarchies complexes fondées sur plus qu'une simple force, mais ils doivent aussi supporter le poids du questionnement. Car même leur instinct peut être remis en doute, ils vivent dans un flot continuel de questionnement, ne sachant jamais que faire ou que dire, tant de possibilités s'offrant à eux qu'ils en perdent leur objectif premier : vivre.

Souvent, Rin se disait qu'elle aurait aimé naître en tant que chat, un joli chat qui se prélasserait au soleil en allant où il voudrait. Elle apporterait du bonheur à son maître, mais partirait dés qu'elle le voudrait pour une autre maison, elle n'aurait aucune responsabilité et personne ne serait mort pour elle. Peut-être un jour un chien affamé l'aurait-il mortellement attaqué, ou alors elle serait morte noyée dans une rivière perverse. Mais elle aurait alors pensé que la mort était fatalité.

Malheureusement son corps était bien humain, ainsi que son esprit et sans doute un chat se moquerait-il de la voir ainsi réfléchir à une autre vie qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre…

Lentement ses paupières s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer quelques rayons de lumière aveuglants, elle n'avait pas rêvé cette nuit là, elle n'avait même pas l'impression d'avoir dormi. Une impression de creux pris alors possession de son cœur, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu revoir le visage de son frère. Son corps reprenait doucement ses marques et finalement elle sentie la douce chaleur qui émanait de sa main, intriguée par cette sensation elle força ses yeux à s'ouvrir un peu plus et vit la main de Gumi refermée sur la sienne. Soudain mal à l'aise elle se déroba précautionneusement de la poigne de la jeune fille, plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

« Bonjour… »

La salutation endormie manqua de la faire succomber à une crise cardiaque alors que tous les muscles de son corps se raidissaient d'un seul coup, croyant d'abord avoir réveillé la jeune verte, mais cette dernière avait toujours les yeux clos et Rin chercha du regard la personne qui avait parlé.

C'était Mikuo, le jeune garçon bailla une énième fois depuis son réveil, il ne dormait jamais bien à même le sol et cela faisait presque une heure qu'il était levé, assis près de l'ancien feu de camp qui n'était plus que cendre. Timidement la jeune blonde répondit à sa politesse et, après avoir maladroitement plié la couverture qu'on lui avait prêté, alla s'asseoir près de lui, veillant tout de même à laisser une certaine distance entre eux deux. Elle savait le jeune homme mal à l'aise en sa présence et ne voulait pas un peu plus aggraver l'ambiance.

Comme elle le pensait, aucun mot de plus ne fut prononcé, elle ne voyait pas comment briser ce silence, de toute évidence le garçon n'avait pas bien dormis et la question n'avait donc pas à être posée. Elle ne s'imaginait pas non plus lui demander comment il allait ou ce qu'il pensait de ce voyage, aussi bien de peur qu'il ne la renvoi au couvent que parce qu'elle le verrait bien lui répondre acerbement qu'il se portait mieux que les victimes de la princesse jaune.

Se retrouver seule avec Mikuo n'était vraiment pas facile, elle avait eu un échantillon de sa franchise et s'était aperçue à ses dépends qu'il arrivait mieux à faire de durs reproches qu'à se montrer aimable… Bien qu'elle pensait être plus que méritante de ce genre de traitement, s'entendre dire des horreurs n'était pas agréable, du temps de son règne quiconque l'aurait critiqué se serait fait condamné, mais maintenant elle devait faire face à ces affronts… Tellement difficiles à supporter lorsqu'elle les savait justes.

« Tu… » commença le turquoise, son hésitation confirmant à Rin qu'il ne se montrerait sans doute pas méchant cette fois. « Tu as bi- »

« Yo… » Le coupa le brun qui marchait lentement dans leur direction, avec un air soulagé Mikuo le gratifia à son tour d'une salutation, soudain très énergique. Mais il marqua une pause dans son entrain en voyant les poches sous les yeux de Ron, de grandes cernes témoignant de la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé, perché sur son arbre.

Toute la nuit il avait réfléchit encore et encore à ce qu'il devrait faire, et pendant la matinée il s'était répété sans cesse que jamais plus il ne mettrait les pieds dans cette forêt après avoir pris la décision d'en partir. Ce qui revenait d'ailleurs à ne plus revenir du tout et cette idée lui enleva un peu plus l'idée de dormir, lui donnant à la place de nouvelles questions. Vraiment, il aurait préféré être un de ces oiseaux qui avaient passés leur temps à chanter gaiement, inconscients des problèmes que lui pouvait avoir.

« Je pensais que tu étais habitué à dormir en forêt Ron-san… » Dit lentement Mikuo alors que le jeune brun se laissait tomber près du cadavre de feu de camp comme les deux autres, il répondit alors dans un grommèlement rendu inaudible par la main qui soutenait sa tête et forçait ainsi sa mâchoire à rester close.

Devant l'état pitoyable de Ron, un rire cristallin à peine masqué s'éleva du cercle, les deux garçons se tournèrent alors vers la jeune blonde dont les joues s'étaient teintées d'une légère couleur rosée à cause de son hilarité. Le brun voyant son état pris alors une moue vexée, marmonnant un peu plus intelligiblement des « quel monde cruel » et des « je suis incompris » qui n'aidèrent en rien Rin à calmer ses rires. L'hilarité de la jeune fille finit même par gagner Mikuo qui commençait à ricaner discrètement en regardant Ron qui se défendait comme il le pouvait, autant dire qu'il n'avait aucun argument si ce n'est que d'habitude il n'avait pas de problème d'insomnie.

Bien vite le petit manège eu raison du sommeil des autres qui, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de massacre pour créer un tel boucan, refermaient les yeux et attendaient de se réveiller à leur rythme. Gumi cependant ne put résister à l'envie de se moquer gentiment de Ron et se joignit aux rires de la jeune princesse dont les yeux s'étaient embués de larmes alors qu'elle tenait ses côtes rendues douloureuses. _Si seulement il pouvait arrêter d'en rajouter !_ pensa-t-elle gaiement en tentant de retrouver une respiration normale. Mais ce qui parvint à calmer la bonne humeur ambiante ce fut l'aura meurtrière que dégageait Matsuda alors que son poing s'écrasait avec force sur le crâne du brun.

« Silence crétin. » Lui avait-il alors sèchement dit, en réponse à ses interrogations larmoyantes. _Vraiment, la vie est injuste…_ Le calme fût alors instauré par le regard noir du bleuté qui détestait être réveillé et se montrait sans pitié quelque qu'en soit la cause… Surtout si c'était cet imbécile.

Puis une fois un rapide repas consommé pour se donner un peu d'énergie et se préparer à la longue marche qui allait suivre, la petite troupe se remis en marche, guidé par un Ron a moitié endormis qui pouvait heureusement compter sur la bienveillance du soldat pour lui assener un bon coup à l'arrière du crâne et le réveiller si besoin était. Bien que le traitement que celui-ci recevait leurs faisaient de la peine, Akaito abandonna bien vite ses essais pour discipliner un peu Matsuda et finit par regarder la scène, impuissant.

Il leur fallut la journée pour traverser la forêt, heureusement pour eux la fatigue n'était pas une arme trop puissante contre Ron et il sût mener à bien la mission que lui avait indirectement confier Matsuda : leur faire rejoindre Estrelia au plus vite. A la sortie de l'imposante mer de végétation ce fût Akaito qui prit la tête, se rappelant bien de la route qu'ils avaient pris pour faire le voyage inverse, si on lui avait dit qu'il reprendrait cette route avec la princesse diabolique à ses côtés il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais cru. Au moins cette aventure lui apprenait que l'avenir était porteur de mystères insondables.

En chemin Mikuo avait essayé d'en apprendre plus sur ce coup d'état, interrogeant des passants, mais il semblait que personne n'était au courant de cela, peut-être que les Contrées Vertes étaient encore épargnées par ces rumeurs naissantes ? Akaito était tenté d'aller vérifier de ses propres yeux au nouveau Pays Violet si ce qu'avait dit la jeune Neru était fondée mais cette dernière s'énerva alors, elle qui semblait plutôt du genre un peu distant de la réalité, elle surpris grandement les autres, même Gumi qui pourtant la connaissait bien. Elle leur intimait de continuer leur route jusqu'au Royaume Bleu et à son grand soulagement sût se faire entendre à l'usure.

Mais même si ces rumeurs n'avaient pas quitté les frontières du Pays Violet, Mikuo joua la carte de la sécurité et à peine Estrelia était-elle en vue avec ses grands ports qu'il retira sa cape de voyage de ses épaules et la tendit à Rin, lui faisant signe de la mettre. D'abord surprise de son initiative elle comprit vite où il voulait en venir et s'exécuta, prenant la peine de dissimiler une grande partie de son visage sous la capuche. Si quelques voyageurs avaient vent de ces rumeurs sur la vie de l'ancienne Princesse du Pays Jaune, elle pourrait être reconnue.

En effet, même si ses cheveux avaient gagnés en longueur, que ses traits s'étaient affinés dans un visage plus adulte et féminin et que son corps n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de la jeune enfant de quatorze ans qu'elle fut, elle ne pouvait dissimuler l'or de ses cheveux, pas plus que le bleu habité d'une teinte verdoyante énigmatique de ses yeux. Quelqu'un ayant connu son visage, l'ayant détesté jour et nuit, pourrait très certainement la reconnaître, surtout dans la paranoïa qui promettait de se développer. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la grande avenue de la ville tous les regards se posaient sur ce groupe atypique et Akaito félicita discrètement Mikuo de son idée. Ils n'avaient décidément pas besoin d'une princesse en fuite pour se faire remarquer.

Arrivés au port ce fût la même histoire, tous les regards se plantèrent sur eux avec une certaine agressivité, les hommes de la mer n'étaient pas connus pour être commodes avec les étrangers et ce qu'ils avaient là c'était un grand groupe d'étrangers bizarres. Comprenant rapidement le problème que représentait le fait d'être sept, ils décidèrent de se séparer en petits groupes et de chercher ainsi un bateau qui voudrait bien les prendre à bord.

C'est ainsi que Neru, Gumi et Akaito (qui disait que la présence de deux jolies filles les aiderait à trouver) partirent les premiers à l'Est du port. Ppoiyo voyant que Ron regardait partout avec l'air d'un gamin dans un magasin de jouet se dit qu'il valait mieux le surveiller de près et… le confia à Mikuo qui se retint de jurer contre le bleuté qui se servait de lui comme d'un baby-sitter. Rin se retrouvait alors une nouvelle fois en compagnie de celui qui voulait sa mort, si c'était une manière qu'avait le destin de lui dire qu'elle ne serait bientôt plus de ce monde, qu'il arrête ses mises en garde et passe à l'action.

Les groupes essuyèrent de nombreux échecs, souvent les marins étaient trop occupés pour s'occuper d'un « groupe d'enfant qui n'avaient guère d'argent » et les envoyaient balader, parfois avec des jurons gratuits. Rin était tentée de faire un scandale, horripilée qu'on la traite de la sorte mais l'aura froide que dégageait Matsuda avait vite fait de la calmer.

Akaito, lui, bien qu'il mettait en jeu d'importantes sommes d'argent (qu'il n'avait cependant pas pour le moment) ne voyait aucune de ses requêtes acceptées et vexé que son arme secrète ne marche pas cette fois il alla s'asseoir sur une caisse d'un air boudeur, laissant alors Gumi partir en quête d'un moyen de traverser l'océan qui leur faisait barrage. Les tentatives se succédèrent en vain et finalement les différents groupes regagnèrent l'endroit qu'ils s'étaient donnés comme rendez-vous, une heure plus tôt. Matsuda interrogea du regard Akaito, qui était déjà là depuis un petit moment, l'air abattu de celui-ci lui donna sa réponse, ils n'avaient rien non plus.

« Je me demande ce que font Mikuo-san et Ron-san… » Pensa à voix haute Gumi alors qu'elle guettait le mouvement sur le quai, ils n'étaient toujours pas en vue alors que l'heure du rendez-vous était dépassée depuis un petit moment maintenant.

« Cet imbécile à du les perdre dans un coin. » Lui avait répondu Matsuda avec un sérieux qui laissait la jeune fille perplexe, Ron-san était pourtant un guide, non ? Un guide pouvait-il réellement se perdre sur un simple port ?

« Les voilà. » Lança alors d'un ton plat qui pouvait rivaliser avec la voix du jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, la jeune Neru. Et en effet, arrivant de là où regardait la jeune fille, les deux garçons rejoignaient le groupe, tous deux le visage scindé en deux par un grand sourire.

« Vous… avez… » Commença lentement Akaito d'un air dubitatif.

« Trouvé ! » S'exclama Mikuo en complétant sa phrase, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu plus.

« Finalement vous avez une certaine utilité. » Constata Matsuda sans grande conviction, si ça se trouve, leur trouvaille était une épave menaçant de sombrer à la moindre vague. Mikuo, touché dans sa fierté par sa remarque leur fit signe de les suivre jusqu'au navire en question, Ron ouvrant le chemin. Quelle ne fût pas la surprise de Matsuda et Akaito lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bateau de commerce qu'avaient trouvés les deux garçons et que le propriétaire au visage bien connu les salua gaiement, s'écriant :

« Ah ça alors ! Si on m'avait dit que j' trouverais deux fois les mêmes clients j' l'aurais pas cru ! »

Face au groupe se tenait en effet le vieux marin rabougris qui avait permis aux deux jeunes hommes du Royaume Bleu de venir jusqu'ici. Décidément, le monde était petit. « C'tte fois-ci j'aurais un sacré petit monde en tout cas ! Ca m' fera une bonne main d'œuvre ! » S'exclama l'homme en riant bruyamment, Akaito glissa alors une main dans une des poches intérieurs de son manteau qui contenait son argent… _Merde, presque vide_, pensa-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il devrait mettre la main à la pâte cette fois. De son côté, Matsuda commençait à demander à Ron s'il aimait les corvées, il n'était pas question qu'il retouche à un balais.

Une fois les présentations faites (le vieil homme insistait pour mieux connaître ces personnes que le destin semblait vouloir mettre sur son chemin) le bateau prit le large avec un peu d'avance sur son emploi du temps. Mais Ron et Mikuo s'étaient révélés faire une bonne équipe dans le relationnel et le vieux marin avait accepté de prendre une petite avance sur ses livraisons, à condition qu'ils ne l'aident à charger les quelques marchandises restantes sur le quai bien entendu.

…

Le temps de la traversée les relations dans le groupe se détendaient un peu, était-ce à cause de l'odeur paradisiaque donnée par l'écume de l'océan accrochée à la coque du navire ? Ou bien le Soleil rayonnant qui leur transmettait un peu de positif ? Le fait était que Gumi était parvenue à instaurer une relation plus saine entre Rin et Neru, les aidant à dépasser ce cap de servante à maîtresse qui avait laissé des habitudes profondément ancrées, surtout chez la plus âgée des deux. Et, même si le contact avec Mikuo et Matsuda était difficile, Rin osait de plus en plus aller parler aux autres, parfois elle arrivait même à ne rien dire de bien important, parlant simplement du temps qu'il faisait ou de la forme amusante des nuages.

Toutefois bien vite le tour des conversations fut fait, isolés une semaine durant sur un bateau de marchand ils n'étaient pas dans la meilleure position pour renouveler leurs. Cet isolement fut d'ailleurs éprouvant pour certains d'entre eux, particulièrement Neru qui laissait de plus en plus voir son anxiété, elle aurait nettement préféré garder contact avec l'état du Pays Violet… Mais ici les continents pouvaient être à feu et à sang, personne ne pourrait leur dire. Heureusement Akaito sut la trouver parmi les vastes cachettes qu'offrait le navire et arriva à trouver les mots justes pour la réconforter et reporter ses angoisses à un peu plus tard.

« Ne t'inquiète pas autant, ça ne changera rien, ici on ne peut rien faire quoi qu'il se passe, alors tu ne crois pas que c'est mieux de ne pas savoir ? Une fois sur la terre ferme on agira, mais pour le moment voit cette traversée comme une pause dans cette aventure, tu en as déjà beaucoup fait, tu peux te reposer un peu. » Lui avait-il gentiment dit, d'un ton aussi rassurant qu'il le pouvait. Et même si ses mots n'enlevaient pas toute sa peur à Neru elle réussit à rassembler ses forces dans un léger sourire qui n'avait que rarement l'honneur d'éclairer son visage, elle ne l'utilisait que lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas de mots assez brefs pour exprimer sa reconnaissance.

Mais ce sourire elle le perdit aussi vite qu'il était venu car Akaito restait celui qu'il était, un noble aux pensées peu saines.

« Au fait, quand tu t'assois comme ça on voit sous ta jupe tu sais. » Et en effet, la jeune fille en ayant ainsi les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, alors qu'elle s'était assise à même le sol dans un petit espace qu'offraient deux des caisses embarquées, laissait une belle vue de ses sous-vêtements. Elle remercia d'ailleurs l'homme de son avertissement d'un magistral coup de pied entre les jambes. Une technique que lui avais apprise Len pour qu'elle puisse se défendre des hommes malintentionnés qui voudraient lui faire du mal alors qu'elle était seule dans les rues. Puis elle laissa le pauvre garçon souffrant le martyre pour rejoindre les autres, montrant son mécontentement d'un claquement de la langue.

Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, calmement, Ron acceptait de s'occuper de la part de travail de Matsuda avec le sourire, le trouvant plus amusant qu'autre chose ainsi prélassé dans un coin d'ombre du pont. Bien qu'il n'y resta pas tout le temps du séjour car Gumi et Mikuo ne purent s'empêcher de mettre de la mousse du savon utilisé pour nettoyer le pont dans les cheveux du soldat, lui dessinant ainsi de belles cornes démoniaques qui allaient si bien avec son aura et son regard de tueur lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, les poursuivant sur le pont avec son épée en main.

Par la suite il préféra se rendre dans l'une des pièces prêtées en guise de chambre pour se reposer. Lorsque le bateau quitta les eaux chaudes des rives du Pays Violet pour celles plus froides du Royaume Bleu une certaine nostalgie s'installait dans le cœur de chacun, mêlé a une certaine anxiété alors que les murs blanc de neige qui servaient de rempart à la citadelle de bleu se dessinaient dans l'horizon.

Bientôt, le navire amarra sur le gigantesque port animé qui servait de liaison avec l'autre continent. Tous étaient sur le pont à cette occasion, la fin de leur voyage. Personne ne remarqua leur arrivée, peut-être que s'ils avaient sût qui se tenait sur ce pont il en aurait été autrement ? Mais bien qu'ils passaient inaperçus, prévoyant le pire qu'il pourrait arriver, Mikuo laissa tomber une nouvelle fois sa cape de voyage sur les épaules de Rin. C'était bien le dernier endroit où elle devait se faire démasquer. Elle ne lui répondit rien et couvrit sa tête de la capuche d'un air absent, son regard perdu dans l'immensité de cette citadelle prospère.

Quelque part derrière les murs de ce château d'un blanc si pur se tenait le Roi de Bleu.


	12. The Union of the Purple and the Pink

_**Je m'excuse tout d'abord pour cet horrible retard ! Pour une fois, ce n'est pas à cause de mon étourderie, mais car j'ai eu des problèmes avec l'installation d'Internet dans mon nouvel appartement. Me retrouvant sans lien avec ce beau petit monde virtuel, j'ai été forcée d'attendre une connexion potable (car autant vous dire que ça aurait pulvérisé le serveur de ma FAC) pour vous poster ce chapitre…**_

_**J'espère que vous saurez pardonner cette attente de presque une semaine T.T**_

_**Sur une note plus joyeuse, merci de votre soutient, comme toujours ! Voilà un chapitre qui fait avancer les choses~ (C'est fou comme il me semble long à la relecture alors qu'il ne fait que 10 pages ?!)**_

* * *

**Chapter 12 : The Union of the Purple and the Pink**

Le port était calme en cette matinée, seules quelques querelles avaient lieu entre deux marins décidés à se venger l'un de l'autre d'une mauvaise information, mais des gardes Royaux en service sur les quais avaient vite fait de dissoudre la dispute sous menace de finir auprès de plus hauts gradés.

Le Royaume de Bleu était paisible, sans doute le pays le plus prospère depuis la guerre contre le Pays Jaune, il était le grand vainqueur après tout, n'ayant été mêlé aux assauts qu'une fois le conflit commencé, pour y mettre fin, et assez éloigné des rives du pays hostile pour ne pas subir un long siège. Les rares troupes du Pays Jaune qui étaient parvenus jusqu'au territoire s'était de toute façon retrouvées stoppées par les imposants murs de pierre blanche qui longeaint les côtes du Royaume, le défendant depuis des siècles et montrant au reste du monde sa grandeur.

La raison de cette grande guerre était souvent résumée au caprice de la jeune princesse régnant au Pays Jaune, mais rares étaient ceux qui ignoraient les détails : le refus du prince Kaito face aux avances de cette jeune fille qui s'était soldé par une crise de jalousie de celle-ci. Cependant ceux qui connaissaient l'existence d'une possible fiancée du Prince se faisaient moins nombreux, seuls ceux les ayant personnellement connus ne doutaient pas de cette version.

Ainsi tous ceux s'étant mis à voyager aux côtés de l'ancienne princesse, à une exception près, savaient ce que représentait sa présence ici. Aussi bien en ce qui concernait les risques que son identité soit révélée que ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Ce Royaume, si ses plans s'étaient correctement déroulés, aurait dû être sien, elle aurait dû être assise aux côtés du Roi et commanderait d'une main de fer ce nouveau territoire, immense, qui s'offrirait à elle. Ils pouvaient voir dans les yeux de la jeune fille toutes sortes d'émotions alors qu'elle regardait les tours de la citadelle blanche aux tuiles bleu azur rejoindre le ciel. Ils étaient encore loin du château royal et pourtant, surplombant les bâtiments même les plus hauts il était déjà en vue, partageant sa grandeur pour faire resplendir la citée.

Les pupilles reflétant douleur, rancœur, et d'autres émotions toutes aussi négatives se dirigèrent finalement vers le petit groupe, Matsuda avait finit par appeler sèchement le prénom de la jeune blonde, agacé d'entendre Akaito essayer d'attirer son attention. Ils avaient fini d'aider le vieux marin à décharger ses marchandises et se rassemblaient une dernière fois pour discuter de ce qu'ils allaient dire au Roi de ce pays. Akaito se voyait mal entrer dans la salle d'audience et claironner qu'une dictature se mettait en place au sein du nouveau Pays Violet, Neru montrait d'ailleurs bien son agacement à ce sujet, disant que c'était une honte que l'on puisse prendre un sujet si sérieux à la plaisanterie. Mais tous les autres rejoignaient Akaito de ce côté-là, ce serait juste digne d'un gros canular.

Finalement ils décidèrent de laisser Neru s'exprimer en tant que témoin des rumeurs, elle serait alors appuyée par Matsuda et Akaito (qui laissa ses relations avec le Roi Shion assez vagues) et les autres seraient chargés de mentir s'il le fallait pour appuyer Neru sur cette rumeur. Ils n'avaient pas totalement confiance en leur plan, bien qu'ils se trouvaient si proche des portes du château, mais ils ne pouvaient pas reculer. La jeune blonde coiffée d'une couette tenterait sans doute de les noyer sinon, au vue de sa nervosité.

Les grandes portes serties pivotèrent lentement sur leurs gongs, dans un grondement sourd et imposant, laissant alors l'entrée ouverte pour le petit groupe. A leur tête marchait Matsuda qui était chargé de les conduire jusque devant le Roi, il était _officiellement_ le mieux placé pour cela. En effet, sa place d'officier lui avait valu par le passé plusieurs avantages de la part de ses collègues, si ce n'était la peur plus que son rang qui l'y aidait. Et en effet, bien que les membres de la garde ne quittaient du regard aucune des formes des jeunes gens, tout particulièrement celle dissimulée de Rin, ils ne dirent rien et ne tentèrent pas un mouvement pour les arrêter.

Ils traversèrent à grandes enjambées la cour modeste où circulaient quelques chevaux et troupes de soldats puis, passant un second mur d'enceinte, pénétrèrent cette fois dans un jardin richement décoré et fièrement entretenu. Les arbres et autres plantes grasses ici exposés venaient des quatre régions du monde, signe extérieur de la puissance du pays, Gumi ne se lassait pas d'admirer les fleurs épanouies et même Ron se retrouvait à contempler ces espèces qu'il n'avait jamais vues.

Toutefois leur attention fut vite redirigée lorsque les portes placées sous une alcôve digne d'un sanctuaire saint s'entrouvrirent avec l'aide d'un quatuor de gardes qui avaient déjà combattu aux côtés de Matsuda et ne pensèrent pas un instant qu'il pouvait faire entrer ici la Princesse Déchue. Il leur adressa un signe de tête, à peine perceptible tout comme sa demi reconnaissance puis guida sa suite jusqu'à la salle royale.

Les couloirs étroits qu'ils traversaient ne laissèrent que quelques exclamations d'admiration filtrer les lèvres de ceux présents, ou du moins, les lèvres de Gumi, Ron, Mikuo et Neru qui semblait quitter peu à peu ses appréhensions. Les trois autres étaient accoutumés à ces sculptures de marbre, ces tableaux intemporels immortalisés sur une toile fragile et ces rideaux qui bien que presque ignorés représentaient à eux seuls la fortune d'une famille modeste. Plusieurs escaliers furent montés, parfois descendus pour finalement monter plus haut, le palais était un labyrinthe géant, voué à perdre l'ennemi si la citadelle était assiégée, et ainsi protéger le Roi. Il était d'ailleurs, pendant un temps, coutume de changer la salle du trône d'emplacement lorsqu'une personne dans la confidence quittait ses fonctions autrement que par la mort.

Une fois la distance parcourue, les pas du bleuté s'arrêtèrent enfin devant deux portes massives gardées par trois hommes, vaine illusion pour faire oublier la quinzaine qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, sans compter la garde personnelle du souverain. Ils regardèrent longuement les arrivants tels des statues, leurs paupières battaient à peine, Rin sentait une fine pellicule de sueur se former dans son dos sous les yeux scrutateurs de ces hommes et un frisson de surprise remonta son échine alors que Mikuo se rapprochait quelque peu d'elle. Finalement le silence pesant se brisa alors qu'Akaito daignait s'adresser aux hommes, sa voix étrangement dure par rapport à d'habitude :

« Nous sommes venu solliciter une audience auprès de sa Seigneurie Kaito Shion. » Les gardes se concertèrent un bref instant, faisant simplement se rencontrer leurs regards, l'un d'eux hocha imperceptiblement la tête et parla en regardant le rouquin droit dans les yeux.

« Vous devriez connaître les habitudes de la maison, Crypton-sama, un aussi grand nombre de personne ne peut être accepté en présence du Roi, surtout pour une visite surprise. »

« Laissez-moi parler au Roi, il vous dira ensuite de les laisser me rejoindre. » Coupa net l'homme aux yeux flamboyants, ne cachant pas son agacement face à se refus pourtant prévisible.

« Il est de notre devoir de protéger le seigneur Shion, s'il pouvait le faire de son propre chef notre tâche n'aurait aucune raison d'être. » Lui rétorqua un des deux soldats restés jusqu'à présent silencieux, il semblait être le plus jeune, Matsuda esquissa alors une expression amusée, proche du sadisme, alors qu'il s'approchait d'un pas vers ce jeune bien inconscient de ses paroles.

« Serais-tu en train de remettre nos deux rangs en question ? Et plus grave encore, aurais-tu traité ton propre Roi d'idiot ? Je n'ai aucunement besoin de votre accord pour entrer là-dedans, alors ouvrez ces portes si vous ne voulez pas me voir _vraiment_ agacé. » L'aura qui commençait à s'élever du jeune homme fit reculer d'un pas le jeune soldat, imité par les six compagnons du bleuté, _est-ce qu'il n'est pas déjà vraiment agacé ?_ pensèrent-ils tous à l'unisson, l'air horrifié.

Soudain l'ouverture des portes se fit, laissant naître sur le visage de Matsuda une effrayante expression d'auto satisfaction. Akaito n'attendit pas plus, les soldats de la garde pouvant se montrer très lunatiques, et pénétra dans l'immense pièce avec un sourire encourageant pour inviter les autres à le suivre.

La salle du trône, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, était somptueuse, bien que située à l'intérieur du château et donc dépourvue de fenêtres pour apporter un peu de clarté, les multiples torches dans des renfoncements en forme de blasons des murs peins en blanc et or, suffisaient à faire briller les draperies suspendues qui descendaient élégamment de chaque côté d'un épais tapis rouge qui tranchait le sol pavé d'ardoise pour rejoindre un rehaussement du sol. Cette petite plate forme était accessible par cinq marches et tâchait de surélever deux trônes qui semblaient d'or massif.

Dans la salle une dizaine de soldats étaient alignés le long du tapis, laissant exactement un mètre entre eux et la bande de tissu, six autres soldats étaient positionnés près des trônes royaux. A l'entrée des jeunes gens, les dix soldats alignés abaissèrent d'un même mouvement leurs lances humblement décorées comparé à la richesse de la pièce et firent ainsi bien comprendre qu'aucun pas de plus ne serait toléré pour le moment.

Les portes de la salle se refermaient lentement alors qu'Akaito relevait le visage vers son frère, assit sur le siège le plus imposant, ils échangèrent un sourire discret, une pointe de soulagement était présente dans les yeux océans de son cadet. Akaito avait conscience qu'il avait dû l'inquiéter avec son absence prolongée et s'excusa d'un regard contrit mais retourna bien vite à l'observation du corps de garde qui ne semblaient pas enclin à les laisser approcher et annoncer la raison de leur présence.

Rin, elle, pour sa part ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet homme, il avait lui aussi changé depuis le temps qui s'était écoulé, cependant sa chevelure bleutée était toujours aussi étincelante, jurant avec le tissu pourpre de son siège. Dorénavant Roi, il avait une réelle prestance de souverain. Le jeune adulte qui se déguisait en simple noble avait disparu et laissé place à un grand charisme rehaussé par une veste maculée de blanc et bordée de bleu sur l'épaule droite de laquelle était attachée une cape de la couleur de la mer au reflets turquoises. Un haut finement brodé était visible au niveau de son col et recouvrant quelque peu le haut de son pantalon marron. Chaque détail était finement travaillé, de son collier précieux à sa ceinture ornée d'or.

Jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau…

La jeune fille aurait sans doute sentit ses joues s'empourprées, de honte à le fixer ainsi comme de joie de le retrouver, si _elle_ ne s'était pas trouvé à ses côtés. Des rumeurs de ce mariage étaient parvenues à ses oreilles, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu les croire… Sakine Meiko Sakine, fille d'un de ses plus fidèles soldats, assassin de son frère adoré. Comment pouvait-elle oser se tenir aux côtés d'un homme si pur avec sa peau souillée du sang de son frère innocent ? Pourtant elle était bien là, une fine couronne, tenant plus du diadème, était posée sur ses longs cheveux châtains qui étaient égalisés au niveau de ses hanches. Elle portait une robe aussi riche que la tenue de son époux, si ce n'était plus, rouge comme le sang et décorée de dorures au niveau de sa poitrine et de ses hanches.

Lorsque les yeux noisettes empreints d'une certaine malice rencontrèrent ceux d'eau de la jeune blonde sa main droite se crispa imperceptiblement sur l'accoudoir de son siège comme s'il était la garde de son épée. De son côté la jeune blonde sentie une haine profonde l'envahir, elle aurait voulu se jeter sur cette femme et lui arracher cette couronne volée, _son _bien… Oui voilà, elle devait reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Cette femme n'était qu'une usurpatrice de trône… ! Ses dents se refermèrent sur sa lèvre inférieur qui rougit dangereusement, la peau menaçant de se rompre.

« Laissez-les approcher, gardes. » Lança soudain la voix autoritaire de Kaito son regard océan passant de figure en figure, surpris de voir son frère revenir en compagnie d'un de ses soldats avec tant de têtes inconnues, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit Mikuo, dont le visage lui rappelait douloureusement celui de son aimée.

« Shion-sama. » Dit lentement Matsuda en s'agenouillant au bat des marches menant aux trônes, montrant ses respects à l'homme après s'être rapproché de lui en tête du groupe, et ainsi dissuader les gardes de jouer les fières. Akaito fit rapidement de même, aux côtés de son cadet. Derrière eux les autres membres du groupe se questionnèrent un instant du regard et firent de même avec hésitation, Mikuo forçant Rin à s'incliner. Surpris de constater à quel point la jeune fille tremblait, il garda sa main fermement serrée autour de son bras, lui intimant silencieusement de se contrôler.

« Relevez-vous. » Ordonna d'une voix fébrile le jeune souverain, il ne se ferait jamais à ce genre de respect exagéré pour sa personne, c'était décidément trop… Lui obéissant, chacun se releva, un peu plus difficilement pour Rin qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de posture et était trop peu concentrée sur ses mouvements pour bien s'en sortir, heureusement pour sa couverture, Mikuo se trouvait être d'un grand secours. « Je connais déjà deux d'entre vous, pour ce qui est des autres, je dois bien avouer que votre présence me surprend. Puis-je savoir, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Akita Neru. Pays Violet. Dix-huit ans. » Se présenta la blonde rapidement, elle n'aimait pas ce genre de situations où tous les regards se braquaient sur une seule personne, en l'occurrence elle, trop habituée à rester dans l'ombre.

« Mon- mon nom est Gumi Megpoid, je suis une marchande ambulante originaire des Contrées Vertes. » Se présenta Gumi avec un léger bégayement, elle s'inclina rapidement vers l'avant pour cacher ses rougeurs.

« Ron Keine, vagabond ! » S'exclama sans gêne le brun, ce qui fit soupirer désespérément le jeune officier de la Garde, s'il n'avait pas été face au Roi il n'aurait pas hésité à se retourner vers lui pour l'envoyer dehors. Néanmoins, il fut le seul à ne pas être amusé de la situation, les autres s'autorisaient même des ricanements une fois que Kaito ait masqué ses lèvres du dos de sa main pour cacher un sourire avant de reprendre consistance. Consistance qu'il retrouva très vite une fois que le turquoise au regard si troublant repris la parole.

« Je suis Mi-… Mikuo Hatsune… »

A l'énonciation de son nom de famille même le regard noisette, depuis tout ce temps braqué sur Rin, de la Reine Meiko se verrouilla sur le jeune homme. Elle connaissait très bien ce nom, celui qu'avait appelé son mari pendant des nuits et des nuits suite à la mort de cette jeune Miku… Le Roi, lui, n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement, figé face à ce garçon qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, pourtant maintenant qu'il y repensait, son ancienne maîtresse lui avait bien dit avoir un frère jumeau. La ressemblance était frappante entre ces deux là, il n'y avait pas de toute sur son identité.

Rin également entendait son nom pour la première fois et la réaction de Meiko comme de Kaito lui confirma ses doutes, elle n'avait vu cette fille des Contrées Vertes que de loin et n'avait pas été frappée par la ressemblance. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait elle se trouvait idiote. Brusquement rappelée à la réalité, sortie de ses idées noires, elle se rendit compte de sa maladresse et des propos indécents qu'elle avait tenu face à lui, son comportement blessant se trouvait alors bien plus compréhensif. Un long silence s'installa dans la salle, pendant lequel personne ne lâcha le jeune turquoise du regard, le Roi revoyait son amante, la Reine le déclencheur de cette guerre et Rin la cause de la perte de son royaume et de son frère.

Après ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, Mikuo eut finalement la joie d'entendre à nouveau la voix du Roi s'élever, ne s'adressant pas à lui à son grand bonheur.

« Et vous… jeune fille ? Quel est votre nom ? » Rin releva soudainement son visage vers l'homme, Mikuo vérifia machinalement que son visage ne fut pas exposé, et elle répondit d'une voix aussi tremblante qu'une flamme, par un mélange de joie (à l'idée que cet homme se soit adressé à elle) et de colère (repensant alors à son refus).

« Yowane Haku, sœur dans un couvant sur les côtes des Contrées Vertes… » Le Roi sembla croire son mensonge et ne s'étonna pas qu'elle cache son visage, certaines sœurs n'ayant pas le droit de se dévoiler, au grand soulagement de tous ceux dans la confidence. Le regard de Meiko devint alors plus sec, elle avait même veillé à prendre un subtile accent pour lui donner un air moins noble. Elle était intelligente…

« Bien, et qu'elle est la raison de votre venue ? Pourquoi une audience ? » Demanda Kaito dont la curiosité et l'étonnement étaient loin d'être feints alors qu'il se tournait vers Akaito, même si la logique aurait voulu qu'il s'adresse à son soldat, Matsuda, les gens de sa cours étaient habitués à ce lien entre lui et l'homme aux cheveux rouges, bien qu'ils ignoraient tous leur véritable lien.

« Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt, mon seigneur, le fait est que de nombreux évènements imprévus se sont déroulés durant ce... _voyage_. » Lui répondit Akaito, mal à l'aise à l'idée de mentir à son frère, comment pouvait-il dire qu'il était partit en cachant son véritable but, qu'il n'avait pas tué la princesse mais la dissimulait dans cette salle même et que maintenant il avait entendu qu'une fausse princesse se faisait connaître ?

« Le fait est que nous avons eu vent d'une nouvelle fort gênante, mon seigneur. » Dit Matsuda à la place de l'homme à ses côtés, décidément il ne servait à rien. « Une femme se faisant passer pour la Rose Jaune tente de regagner les terres qu'elle dit _siennes_. » Neru s'apprêtait à exposer sa version des faits pour accompagner les deux garçons mais le Roi leva sa main, demandant le silence et à la surprise de son demi-frère coupa leur contact visuel pour le promener sur les personnes ici présentes, il était mal à l'aise.

« Nous sommes déjà au courant de ces rumeurs et aucune preuve n'est venue confirmer cette soi-disant machination. » Les yeux rougeoyants d'Akaito s'écartèrent d'incrédulité, son frère était déjà au courant, depuis quand ? « Ainsi, sauf si vous avez des faits plus concrets, je serais obligé de vous demander de quitter ce château. »

Il se tourna alors finalement vers Neru, abaissant sa main et lui intimant silencieusement de parler, elle marqua une pause et le doute s'installa dans l'esprit de tous, regrettant déjà de ne pas avoir cherché des éléments plus concrets avant de se rendre jusqu'ici, mais la peur les y avait conduit sans plus de questions. Pour eux, chaque seconde comptait à partir de ce cri effrayé de la jeune blonde.

« Je n'ai pas de preuves, seigneur Shion. » Répondit-elle après un long silence, malgré son aveux, son regard était dénué d'hésitation. « Je n'ai que ma parole, ce ne sont pas des rumeurs qui agitent les esprits. Seulement réagir trop tard dans la panique serait dangereux, c'est pourquoi j'ai l'audace de vous demander de prendre plus au sérieux tout ce que vous avez pu entendre… » Les soldats, témoins de la scène, commençaient à reprocher son audace à cette fille sans pudeur, Kaito les fit taire d'un mouvement du bras, intrigué par la confiance qu'avait cette jeune blonde

Gumi voulait apporter du soutient à sa nouvelle amie, mais que pourrait-elle faire de plus ? Ils n'avaient aucune preuve, comment obtenir les preuves d'un complot en construction ? Ce fut Mikuo, prenant le risque de laisser Rin sans surveillance qui tenta cette fois d'attirer l'attention du souverain, plus ils étaient plus ils auraient de chances d'être écouté après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'avança de quelques pas, se mettant au même niveau qu'Akaito et Matsuda, il ne quittait pas le regard océan des siens turquoises, ses sourcils fins légèrement froncés sous les circonstances rappelèrent trop bien l'expression mi sérieuse mi boudeuse de sa jumelle à Kaito qui ne put le supporter plus longtemps, détournant le regard à peine le contact établit.

« Nous sommes inconscients et irrespectueux de venir donner une leçon de politique à un Roi aussi respecté que vous, nous en avons conscience… Mais nous avons voyagé depuis les Contrées Vertes pour empêcher un nouveau conflit de se déclarer, je ne veux pas voir d'autres personnes mourir comme ma sœur. » Kaito put sentir sa poitrine se comprimer soudainement à l'évocation de sa précieuse Miku, pourquoi la douleur était-elle toujours aussi forte après tout ce temps… ? « Je vous le demande, non comme une requête personnelle mais comme le cri de vos habitants, ainsi que ceux des Contrées Vertes, peut-être cette précaution sera-t-elle futile et sèmera-t-elle la paranoïa parmi les royaumes… Mais que sera cette crise passagère comparée aux souffrances que nous avons déjà tous endurés ?! »

Les poings de Mikuo se serrèrent brusquement à ses côtés, comment pouvait-il hésiter, ce souverain de pacotille ?! Ne l'avait-il pas perdu lui aussi ? Comment pouvait-il fait passer son image de politicien avant le souvenir de ce sourire, _son _sourire ? Un bras habillé de noir se pressa contre son torse, Akaito lui barrait le chemin et il se rendit alors compte qu'il avançait vers le Roi, s'excusant à mi voix il recula avant que les gardes ne s'alertent. Il se rendit également compte de la main de Kaito, légèrement tremblante, placée devant ses yeux alors que le silence se créait dans la pièce.

Meiko saisit l'autre main de son époux avec douceur, elle savait très bien ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, il avait fallut que le fantôme revienne maintenant qu'il se portait un peu mieux pour lui rappeler son échec passé… Elle jeta un regard douloureux à Mikuo, lui faisait comprendre de ne rien ajouter de plus. Akaito se retenait de rejoindre son frère cadet qu'il détestait tant voir ainsi et les autres membres du groupes restaient dans un silence respectueux, attendant la réponse du Roi.

oOo

Le Pays Violet. Renommé après la chute du Pays Jaune afin de laisser un minimum de trace des incidents et horreurs passés, aujourd'hui placé sous la gouverne du Royaume Bleu qui, en tant que vainqueur de cette guerre et _Libérateur des Peuples _s'était octroyé le droit, le devoir selon certains, de faire ce territoire sien et d'en redresser l'économie. A peine trois années après la fin de cet horrible conflit, on pouvait considérer cet objectif comme accomplis, après des efforts et des sacrifices, les commerçants, agriculteurs et autres travailleurs jusqu'alors oppressés et coupés du monde extérieur avaient rapidement pu jouir des bien faits de l'économie d'échange. Ainsi le Pays Violet était aujourd'hui spécialisé dans les textiles et les produits exotiques, le climat du pays étant assez chaud toute l'année.

Gakupo Kamui était un de ces hommes qui pouvaient être fiers d'avoir aidé ce pays tant meurtri à se redresser, en effet même si l'Intendant s'était longtemps fait dirigé comme une simple marionnette par le Royaume Bleu, une fois que son vieil ami Shion Kaito eut repris plus fermement les rênes de ce projet il pouvait enfin réfléchir au mieux à ce qu'il devait faire pour ce pays confié à ses soins. Il avait toujours été irrité de voir que des personnes vivant à l'autre bout de l'océan pouvaient lui donner des ordres sur comment se comporter pour _ses_ habitants. Même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment les considérer comme tel.

Le peuple, bien que satisfait de son pouvoir quémandait le grand héro, Kaito Shion, à la présence si noble et pour qui le respect était naturel. Le jeune Kamui devait alors donner tout ce qu'il avait pour tenter de faire taire ces plaintes et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit officiellement reconnu comme le dirigeant de ce nouvel état qui ne pouvait pas être confié au Souverain du Royaume Bleu, déjà surmené par son propre pays.

Malgré ses difficultés apparentes Kamui ne se démontait pas et c'était ce qu'admirait Teto chez lui, il n'avait pas une grande ambition, son désir reposait simplement dans la prospérité de ce pays où il n'était pas même né, mais il ne reculait devant aucun obstacle. Elle l'admirait vraiment… Cet homme tout comme ce pays, devenu si beau et vivant.

Mais elle devait briser ce fragile équilibre. Elle, Teto Kasane. Une jeune femme de vingt ans aux cheveux d'une belle couleur vin coiffés en deux longues boucles sur les côtés de sa tête et aux yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux s'était infiltrée auprès de cet intendant, jouant le rôle d'une servante.

Elle s'était montrée dévouée, autant qu'elle l'aurait été si son rôle s'était arrêté à un simple petit travail de bonne. Elle nettoyait consciencieusement chaque recoin du palais, autant pour l'homme y séjournant déjà que pour celle qui arriverait bientôt… Détruisant ce parfait équilibre pour remettre en place cette terrible tyrannie qui avait tué tellement… tellement trop.

Personne ne pourrait deviner ce qu'elle faisait réellement ici, personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Son rôle était trop parfaitement travaillé. Sa robe noire surmontée d'un tablier d'un blanc beaucoup trop pur pour elle et ce petit foulard mauve noué autour de son cou formaient le parfait déguisement, et ce depuis bientôt un an. Tout le monde avait confiance en elle, la voyaient comme une simple employée qui avait perdu sa famille dans la famine qui frappa le Pays Jaune, une victime parmi tant d'autres. Personne ne penserait qu'elle œuvrait en secret pour rétablir une dictature qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, et pourtant… Elle allait tous les trahir.

Quinze heures sonneraient bientôt, elle devait faire vite, il ne lui restait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour accomplir le plan qu'on lui avait confié. Elle traversa rapidement, trottinant presque, les longs couloirs sobrement décorés (la plupart des trésors ayant été vendus pour remplir les coffres forts de cet état ruiné) puis elle donna trois coups brefs à la porte finement sculptée qui donnait sur le bureau de son _maître_. Une voix grave qu'elle connaissait maintenant bien lui dit d'entrer et s'exécuta lentement.

L'Intendant se trouvait là, assit à son bureau, une large fenêtre située à sa droite laissait les rayons du Soleil doré de ce pays jouer sur les longues mèches violettes de ses cheveux attachés en catogan par une broche d'argent ornée d'une petite gemme bleue. Il portait une longue veste mauve décorée de boutons et de finitions d'argent de laquelle dépassait une chemise victorienne blanche aux plis soigneusement arrangés et un pantalon blanc à moitié recouvert par de hautes bottes noires. Il écrivait consciencieusement sur des documents, sans doute concernant la question délicate de la reconstruction des villes les plus abandonnées du pays. Il ne leva le regard vers son employée qu'une fois qu'il eut fini de rédiger une longue phrase.

« Qu'il y a-t-il, Teto ? » Il arqua un sourcil, accentuant sa question, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de ses employés de le déranger en plein travail.

« Veuillez excuser mon intrusion monsieur, mais il est bientôt quinze heures, heure à laquelle votre sœur, Gakuko Kamui-sama doit nous faire honneur de sa présence. Je pensais que monsieur voudrait l'accueillir à l'entrée de la propriété. » Dit-elle d'une voix plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, son contrôle lui échappait maintenant que les engrenages se mettaient à bouger. Evidemment sa sœur ne viendrait pas, elle était toujours retenue au Royaume Bleu, son mari et ses enfants attirant toute son attention. Mais son frère était persuadé que depuis cinq semaines elle avait prévu de venir séjourner quelques temps pour lui tenir compagnie dans la solitude de ce palais chargé d'histoire. Le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres du violacé ébranla un peu plus la résolution de l'espionne.

« Je n'avais pas vu le temps s'écouler, enfin je vais pouvoir revoir ma tendre sœur ! » S'exclama-t-il avec la douceur qui lui était caractéristique alors qu'il reposait sa plume, rebouchait son petit flacon d'encre mauve et se levait de son fauteuil, s'avançant vers son employée. « Merci d'être venu me prévenir, Teto. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire, la jeune femme détourna bien vite le regard et quittait le bureau au plus vite, guidant l'intendant, bien qu'il connaisse le chemin, jusqu'à la sortie de sa propriété.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur Teto ouvrit le grand portail qui entravait l'accès et alla se placer près des grands murs de fer finement ciselés, machinalement son maître se plaça à sa droite, une habitude qu'elle avait remarqué chez l'hommes et qui lui permettait de prévoir l'endroit où il se posterait… Cela arrangeait tellement son assassinat.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup attendre pour que le clocher de la petite chapelle construite un peu à l'écart du château raisonne une première fois, commençant la triple sonnerie des trois heures de l'après-midi. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, repensant au crime dont elle se faisait maintenant complice… Elle ne remarqua pas le petit tremblement qui eut lieu dans le sol, juste à l'endroit où se tenait Gakupo, mais cela n'échappa pas à celui-ci qui baissa curieusement son regard vers le sol.

Un second coup retentit, le temps semblait s'être ralenti et Teto avait tout le temps de s'imaginer l'expression de l'homme, une fois qu'il serait transpercé par les flèches des archers tenus en embuscade non loin de là qui tendaient leurs cordes à l'extrême, attendant le dernier coup retentissant, qui marquerait la fin de cet homme.

Le troisième coup, morbide, se propagea finalement dans toute la citée. Les yeux vin de Teto se rouvrirent alors qu'elle tournait son visage vers ceux mauves de l'homme, des larmes embuaient légèrement son regard. A ce même moment les cordes tranchantes de la vingtaine d'archer regroupés fouettèrent l'air d'un unique mouvement et les flèches assassines se dirigèrent tel un essaim vers le proie insouciante.

Gakupo eut tout juste le temps de voir les pointes argentés se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage que le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds le faisant chuter deux mètres plus bas, de justesse il évita les attaques mortelles mais sentant une douleur lancinante dans son bras gauche il baissa les yeux et put voir la flèche qui s'y était logée. Avec une plainte de douleur il plaqua sa main droite un peu en dessous de la blessure, espérant qu'ainsi la douleur se verrait quelque peu apaisée et releva son regard. Teto était restée telle une statue devant la situation, ses yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle ne croyait pas ce qu'il y avait sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait pas être un simple éboulement, mais presque personne n'était au courant de cette manœuvre, surtout avec autant de détails. Comment était-ce possible ? Plus loin des formes encapuchonnées courraient se mettre à l'abris des regards pour que leur mission ne soit pas ébruitée, laissant seuls la jeune bonne et son maître, un peu plus bas.

Mais soudain, brisant ce suspens insoutenable, des pas raisonnèrent depuis une ruelle adjacente et une femme sortie de sa cachette, les quelques badauds qui avaient assistés à la tentative d'assassina s'étaient enfuis à peine les premières flèches tirées et la silhouette féminine qui s'approcha, seule sur cette grande place terreuse n'en était que plus imposante. Ses cheveux rosés ondulaient doucement dans son dos alors qu'une longue aiguille à l'éclat cristallin brillait dans sa main droite, montrant clairement qu'elle n'était pas que de passage.

Malgré son arme, témoin de sa méfiance, elle ne jeta pas un regard à Teto et s'accroupit près du piège salvateur, jetant un œil amusé aux flèches qui étaient plantées dans le sol ou brisées contre la barrière. Puis reprenant sa tache la plus importante elle se pencha vers l'intendant à l'allure soudain bien moins grandiose, de la terre salissant ses vêtements et son visage, sans parlé du sang qui s'épanouissait de plus en plus sur sa manche. Il ne dit rien en voyant la femme, pensant d'abord avoir affaire à celle qui avait organisé ce complot, mais celle-ci lui tendit une de ses mains d'ivoire.

« Intendant, il serait bon que vous partiez d'ici. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix profonde, posée malgré la situation et teintée d'un léger amusement face au regard incrédule de l'homme.

Il ne la fit toutefois pas plus attendre et lâchant à contre cœur son bras ensanglanté, saisit sa main, l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait à le remonter, heureusement pour eux il était grand et il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose pour atteindre le rebord et se hisser, avec difficulté à cause de son bras blessé. Teto assistait à la scène, semblant transparente, jusqu'à ce que le regard azur de cette étrange femme ne rencontre le sien, ou plutôt, transperce le sien. Elle l'examinait de fond en comble, Teto se demandait même jusqu'à quel point elle n'arrivait pas à lire son passé, son future et ses pensées présentes par son simple regard.

« A vous de voir si vous voulez être honnête cette fois-ci et dire qu'il est en vie. » L'intendant tourna un regard surpris vers son employée, ayant peur de comprendre le sous entendu de cette étrange femme, cette jeune fille si fidèle aurait été de mèche avec ces personnes ? Comment était-ce possible… ?

Cependant cette étrange inconnue ne lui laissa pas plus le temps de réfléchir et saisissant son bras valide elle se mis à courir, avec une aisance étonnante au vue de sa longue robe bariolée et de ses pieds nus, l'entraînant à sa suite dans les tréfonds de la ville. Cette femme, souvent traitée de sorcière ou de folle à liée, nommée Luka Megurine venait de sauver la vie de l'Intendant du Pays Violet et de confier l'espoir de repousser le retour de la dictature a une traîtresse. Ce dernier détail ne l'inquiétait pas, elle avait réussit à récupérer la pièce la plus importante du puzzle.


End file.
